Last Chance
by Sunrise-Rose1023
Summary: With the Apocalypse in full swing, Dean and Melinda join back together with Sam and Peyton, hitting the road again to try and keep the world from ending. It's a constant struggle: lives are threatened, relationships are tested, and for one of them, the ultimate sacrifice must be asked. *Set during Supernatural's Season 5*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have been playing around with this story for quite some time. I have a good bit of it written already, but it is still a work in progress. I'm pretty pumped about this story, and I'm going to do my best to keep it updated on a regular basis. However, I am in school, so forgive me if I can't keep that promise.**

**This story picks up a few days after "A Chance Worth Taking" leaves off. Just as a refresher course, here are some of the events leading up to this story: Mel, Dean, Peyton, and Sam were trying to stop the breaking of the 66 Seals, to keep the Apocalypse from happening. However, they were unable to do so, and Sam actually broke the last seal, setting Lucifer free. (Borrowed from SPN's Season 4.) Mel and Dean are married now. Sam and Peyton's relationship is incredibly fragile, but they're working on it. **

**I might need to up the rating on this in a few chapters. I'm going to be following SPN Season 5 in this story, and if you've watched it, you saw how dark it got. Of course, I'm tweaking the stories a bit to add Mel and the Haliwells in, but still. Hope you enjoy reading, and hey: Review! I love, love, love reading them! As always...**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Melinda Halliwell Winchester walked in the front door of her family's Manor, a big smile on her face. She removed her sunglasses, putting them on top of her head as her husband, Dean, walked in right behind her, his arms full of suitcases and bags.

"Don't worry, Mel. I got this."

She turned back, flashing him a smile that made his stomach begin to burn.

"I know you do. My big, strong husband."

Dean cleared his throat, setting the bags in by the door and turning back to get the rest of their things from the car. Melinda set her purse down by the door, calling out again.

"Hello? Mama? Daddy?"

She heard a yelp from the kitchen, and Melinda hurried there, letting out a squeal when she saw her mother and aunt. Piper Halliwell rushed to get up from the table, wrapping Melinda in her arms.

"Oh, my dear, sweet baby!"  
"Hey, Mama."

Melinda laughed as her mother covered her face with kisses.

"Okay, Mom. Mom. Mama, I can't breathe!"  
"I have just missed you so much, my darling little girl."  
"Piper, come on. She's married now."  
"Doesn't matter."

Melinda laughed, but Piper finally let her go. And at that point, Phoebe Halliwell jumped up, hurrying around the table to hug her niece.

"Look how tan you are!"

Melinda smiled.

"That island was so wonderful. Nothing to worry about, no demons attacking, nothing but the sun, the sand, the drinks, and my husband."

Phoebe and Piper smiled, and Phoebe bumped Piper with her hip.

"Our baby's got a husband now, Pipes."  
"Isn't that something?"

Melinda rolled her eyes as Dean walked in the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper smiled, going over to hug and fuss over him. He smiled and laughed, hugging them back, still trying to get used to the idea of a family, and a big one at that. He walked over and kissed Melinda, moving to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm so jealous. Look how tan they are!"

They laughed, and Leo Wyatt, Melinda's dad, walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Dean and Melinda, who patted her husband's arm before walking to her dad.

"Hi, Daddy."

Leo wrapped Melinda in his arms.

"When did you get back?"  
"Because he certainly wasn't out in that garage, watching and waiting for you."

Leo and Melinda turned to Piper, Leo giving her a look that made her laugh, Melinda smiling at her. Piper held up her hands, turning towards the coffeepot. Leo ran his hands through Melinda's hair, cupping her face in his hands.

"Still gorgeous, even after a week at the beach."  
"Gorgeous and so tan."  
"Aunt Phoebe's envious."

Leo laughed, pressing a kiss to Melinda's forehead before moving to shake his new son-in-law's hand.

"Good to see you, Dean."  
"You too, Leo."

Melinda stood back, and Piper ran her hand over her daughter's hair.

"All right. You two, sit. We want to hear all about the island."

Melinda looked over to Dean, who gave her a smile. Because of the soul bond they shared, they were able to read each other's thoughts. And right then, both of them were thinking the same thing, and it was nowhere near appropriate to tell Melinda's family. Dean cleared his throat.

"Hey, Leo. Do you think we could do a little check-up on the Impala?"

Leo smiled.

"Absolutely."

Melinda shook her head.

"Anything to get away from girl talk?"

Dean smiled at her.

"Uh, yeah."

They laughed, and Dean kissed Melinda, Leo kissed Piper, before the men made their way outside. Phoebe took Melinda's hand, leading her over to the table, while Piper set up a kettle for tea.

"So how did you get back?"

Melinda smiled.

"Phoenix came and got us, actually. She teleported us to some parking lot, where Chris had the Impala waiting for us. You know how Dean is about his Baby. I had to let them have a minute alone before he drove us home."

Piper and Phoebe nodded, laughing quietly. Piper got up when the tea kettle started to whistle, and they all looked towards the door when they heard it open and shut.

"Okay, three stores later, and here are your strawberries. I am … Mel?"

Melinda smiled as her cousin Peyton, Phoebe's daughter and Melinda's very best friend, walked into the kitchen. She set her grocery bag on the counter and Melinda got up from the table, walking around it to wrap Peyton in a hug.

"Melly, I missed you!"  
"I missed you too, Peyt."  
"Look how tan you are! I'm so jealous."

Melinda laughed, bringing Peyton over to sit beside her. Piper walked over to the table with cups and the tea kettle. Phoebe turned to Melinda with a smile on her face.

"All right, spill. We want to know everything."  
"Okay, maybe not _everything_."

Melinda laughed at her mother.

"I'm not going to tell you _everything_. But I will tell you that if you ever get a chance, you have to go to that island. It was so beautiful. The sand is like sugar, so soft and white. The water … My god, the water was so clear, we could see down to the bottom. It was a perfect turquoise blue, and I swear, it looked just like a postcard."

The girls all let out a sigh, and Melinda smiled.

"I know."  
"So you did step out of the bedroom then?"

Melinda let out a laugh, as her cheeks began to burn. Her aunt and her mother laughed as well, and Peyton just grinned.

"Shut up, Peyton."

Peyton laughed, and Melinda turned to her mother.

"Where's Kate? I missed her so much."

Piper smiled. The bond between Melinda and her newfound niece was still hard for Piper to believe. She knew her daughter had a big heart, but she continuously surprised her again and again.

"Kate went to a class downtown. Kind of a day-camp thing? We've got to go pick her up … Soon, actually."  
"Oh, let me. That would be a nice surprise, huh?"

Piper smiled and nodded. Melinda stood up and Peyton followed her.

"I'll go with you, show you where it is."

Melinda looked over at Peyton, who met her eyes and then looked away. Melinda smiled.

"Sounds good. We're taking your car, then."

Peyton nodded as Melinda bent to kiss her mother and aunt. Peyton did the same and they walked outside. Melinda waited until they were in the car, then turned to Peyton.

"All right, spill."  
"What?"  
"Come on, Halliwell, out with it."  
"Mel, I—"  
"Don't try to lie to me. There's something you want to tell me. Now, what is it?"

Peyton let out a sigh as she drove out of the Manor's driveway. She was quiet for a minute, chewing on her lip. When they stopped at the stop sign, Peyton put both hands on the wheel, looking straight ahead.

"I slept with Sam."  
"What?!"

Peyton put the car in park and covered her face with her hands. Melinda turned in her seat, staring at her cousin.

"Peyton Penelope Halliwell, what the hell are you talking about?"

Peyton sighed again, letting her hands drop, closing her eyes.

"After you and Dean left, the party kind of trickled off. Everyone went home, and Sam and I were _really_ drunk. I didn't want him to drive, so I teleported us to his hotel room. And since we were so drunk, we needed a second to recover, and one thing lead to… yada, yada, yada."

Melinda just sat in the seat, her mouth open. After a few minutes, Peyton blew out a breath.

"Please say something."

Melinda shook her head.

"Peyton, you were going to take it slow."  
"I know."  
"Well, that's kind of the opposite of taking it slow, don't you think?"  
"Don't you think I know that?!"

Peyton shook her head.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Mel. It just did."  
"That is usually how it goes…"

Melinda sat back in the seat as a car honked behind them. Peyton sighed and drove away, in silence for a minute. Melinda bit the inside of her cheek, glancing over to Peyton.

"Well, was it any good?"  
"Shut up, Mel."

Melinda smiled.

"So it was good."

Peyton let out a groan, and Melinda smiled wider.

"That good?"  
"God, Mel! Yes, okay? It was as good as it has always been, if not better."  
"Peyton, you dog."  
"Oh, shut up."  
"Here I am, thinking that I'm the one who's supposed to be … well, you know. And, come to find out, you're here bumping uglies with Sammy."  
"Melinda, I am begging you. Shut the hell up."

Melinda laughed.

"I'm sorry, Peyt. Really, I am. But come on. Don't get so worked up over this. It's kind of natural, isn't it?"  
"Mel, I—"  
"Well, I mean…"

Melinda let out a sigh.

"I don't really know what I mean."

Peyton smiled.

"I know. I … I know."

Melinda looked out the windshield.

"Where is he now?"

Peyton closed her eyes for a second, at the red light, then opened them.

"He left, on … On the morning after."  
"He left?"

Peyton nodded, unable to look at Melinda, unable to see the sorrow she felt from her cousin.

"He wrote me a letter that made me cry and slipped out while I was sleeping."

Melinda nodded.

"He probably thought it would be better that way."  
"Yeah, he did."

Peyton let out a sigh, and Melinda bit her bottom lip.

"Have you talked to him since…?"

Peyton shook her head.

"I thought about texting him … A thousand or so times."  
"You should. I think he'd … Well, I …"

Peyton let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. It's … complicated."  
"And that's putting it lightly."

Peyton pulled over, putting the car in park.

"Okay. Here's where Katie is. Right through those doors."

Melinda smiled at her, climbing out of the car. She tapped on the window, and Peyton rolled it down.

"You know it's going to be okay, right?"

Peyton smiled, nodding. Melinda winked at her, then turned away, walking inside. Peyton climbed out of the car and let out a long breath. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind as it blew through her hair. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking down, running her fingers across the screen. She unlocked it, clicked on her Messages icon. She very nearly typed out a message, but she sighed, exiting the Messages and putting her phone to sleep. And the second she did, a message came through.

_I miss you. Just thought you should know._

From Sam Winchester. Peyton let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, then went ahead and listened to her heart, typing out a short response.

_I miss you, too. I'll call you soon._

Peyton tossed her phone through the window of the car and leaned up against it. She reached into the car, grabbing her sunglasses and slipping them on her face.

* * *

Melinda stood by the doors, waiting and watching. When she saw the flash of a long brown braid, a smile spread across her face. She hung back, watching as Kate glanced around, looking for someone to come and get her. When she looked down towards the door, spotting Melinda, her little face went confused, then lit up with a smile. She took off running, a little backpack bouncing on her back until she reached Melinda. Melinda knelt down, catching Kate in her arms with a laugh.

"Hey there, princess!"  
"Aunt Melinda, I missed you!"  
"I missed you too, munchkin. You didn't have too much fun without me, did you?"

Kate shook her head, squeezing Melinda as hard as she could. Melinda smiled, rubbing her hand up and down Kate's back. She stood up, holding Kate in her arms as she walked out of the building. She walked over to Peyton's car, and Peyton smiled.

"Hey, there's my little buddy!"

Kate pulled back from Melinda, smiling at Peyton.

"Hey, Aunt Peyton."

Peyton smiled, wrinkling her nose at Kate, and Kate made an identical face back at her. Melinda laughed, pulling Kate closer to kiss her cheek. She walked around the car, opening the back door and letting Kate climb in. Melinda glanced up, freezing.

Across the street, staring back at her, was a man. He was tall, his light brown hair flowing nearly to his shoulders. He was wearing all black, staring at Melinda in such a way that a chill rolled up her spine.

"Aunt Melinda?"

Melinda blinked, and the man was gone. She looked around a minute, a funny look on her face.

"Mel."

Melinda looked over to Peyton, who had a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Melinda looked back to where the man had been, still seeing nothing. Peyton glanced back where Melinda was looking, then over to her cousin.

"Mel, what is it?"

Melinda looked back to Peyton, shaking her head.

"Nothing."  
"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Melinda smiled, looking down at Kate, who was sitting on her knees, looking up at Melinda.

"I'm fine. Just … Nothing."

She reached down, running a finger down Kate's nose, making her smile. Kate sat back in the seat, buckling herself in. Peyton nodded, climbing in the car, buckling her seatbelt, starting up the car. Melinda looked around one more time, letting out a breath, then climbed into the car.

* * *

Peyton pulled into the driveway of the Manor, barely able to put the car in park before Kate was trying to get out. Melinda opened the door and Kate shot out, taking off running in search of her Uncle Dean. Peyton and Melinda just smiled, heading inside. Peyton stopped off at the kitchen, but Melinda went right up to the attic. She made her way to the stand where the _Book of Shadows_ sat, and held her hands on the edges of the stand. She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath.

She opened the _Book_, flipping through the pages. The man she had seen had seemed strangely familiar, and she just couldn't figure out why. She thought perhaps she had seen him in the _Book. _She murmured under her breath.

"Okay, who is this guy? Not Belthazor. He's dead. Not Shax. He's dead. The Trok demon? What the hell is a … Ew. Well, not him. Not a … How in the hell do you even say that? … Well, not him, either."

She flipped a few more pages, seeing a spell on one page before looking to the opposite page.

"Oh my … No."

Melinda's breath caught in her throat, and she swore her heart had stopped.

"_No._"

She slowly read the information on the page twice, looking up as her breath came faster and faster. She looked to the door, then took off at a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thank you so much for all of the reviews and the follows and the favorites! You make my heart smile. ;) Therefore, Chapter 2.**

***Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.***

_Chapter Two_

"Dean! Dean, where are you?! Dean!"

Melinda yelled the entire time she was running, down the stairs to their bedroom, as she threw the door open, gasping as she saw the empty room. She pushed her hands through her hair, and saw Kate poke her head out of her room.

"Aunt Melinda?"

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kate, and she hurried over to pick her up. She kissed her forehead, carrying Kate on her hip as she went through the hall and down the stairs, still calling out for Dean. She made her way through the living room, the dining room, still calling out his name. She made it to the kitchen, letting out another sigh, gripping the kitchen counter when she saw her mother and her aunt. Phoebe and Piper stood up, going towards her, and Peyton looked over at her from the sink. Melinda walked over, handing Kate to Peyton, not hearing a word anyone said to her. She ran outside and they followed after her, Peyton carrying Kate, who was just watching with wide blue eyes. Melinda ran to the garage, throwing open the door, only to see Dean on the other side.

"Hey baby. Whoa, Mel, what's—"

She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Everyone else exchanged worried glances, while Dean just held her close to him.

"Mel, calm down, baby. Everything is fine. I'm right here."

She clutched him to her, shaking her head and crying. After a minute, she pulled back.

"Call—call Sam. Dean, you need to call Sam."

She gripped his shirt in her hands as she looked up.

"Wyatt? Chris? And Aunt Paige, make sure she's okay. And everyone else. Someone needs to make sure—"  
"Melinda, slow down."

She looked to her father, while Dean took her face in his hands.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

Her eyes filled up with tears again as she looked at him.

"I … I saw the Angel of Death today."

Dean looked up as Piper and Phoebe gasped, covering their mouths with their hands. Piper reached out and Leo was right there, taking her in his arms. Out of nowhere, Coop appeared, and Phoebe walked to him, letting his arms encircle her. Peyton shook her head, looking around.

"What—what does that mean? Why … I don't understand. Mom?"

Phoebe shook her head, moving closer to Coop. Dean and Peyton exchanged a look, while Kate laid her head on Peyton's shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth. After letting out a shaking breath, Leo looked to Peyton and Dean.

"You only see the Angel of Death in two occasions. If someone close to you is about to die, or…"  
"If you are."

Dean looked down to Melinda, taking her face in his hands again.

"What?"

Tears fell from Melinda's eyes, and she closed them while she shook her head. Dean was shaking his head, his whole body trembling as he looked at his wife.

"N—no. Mel, no. That's not … _No._"

He pulled her close to him, enveloping her back in his arms. Peyton was shaking, violently, and she set Kate down. Kate walked over to Leo, who lifted her in his arms, still holding onto Piper.

"No. No, that—That can't happen."

Peyton pulled her phone out of her pocket as she walked away. Dean pressed a kiss to Melinda's forehead, staring pleading eyes at Leo over the top of her head before squeezing his eyes shut, tightening his hold on Melinda.

* * *

"I just don't see how this isn't suicide."

Phoebe looked across the table to Dean. The _Book_ was on the table in front of her, open to the pages concerning the Angel of Death. Kate was in her lap, and Phoebe was running a hand over Kate's soft brown hair. Paige was sitting beside her, and Henry was holding on to the back of her chair. Melinda and Dean were across from them, Melinda almost in Dean's lap, her hand on his leg, his arm around her. Phoebe let out a breath.

"Summoning the Angel does not give him open season on you. You summon the Angel, you find out what's going on."  
"I did it."

Everyone turned to Piper, who was sitting on the other side of Phoebe, holding tight to Leo's hand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as Peyton appeared back in the kitchen, with Sam in tow. Dean and Melinda let out a sigh of relief. He walked over and Dean stood up, wrapping his brother in a hug. Sam leaned to kiss the top of Melinda's head, taking a seat beside her, across from the Charmed Ones, looking over at the _Book._ Kate scurried over and climbed in Sam's lap, and he smiled as he kissed her cheek, running a hand over her long hair. Melinda let out a sigh.

"So I summon this guy, and …"  
"He'll tell you why you saw him."  
"And what we can do to stop whatever this is, right?"

Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look at Peyton's remark, while Leo let out a breath.

"Not exactly."

Peyton looked to her uncle.

"What do you mean?"

Leo sighed, looking over to Coop. Coop sighed, then looked to his daughter.

"Honey, there may be nothing we can do."  
"Dad, what the hell are you talking about?"

Coop had a soft smile on his face.

"Peyt, the Angel of Death isn't a bad guy. He's not evil, and he's not good. He…"  
"He just is."

Peyton looked to Piper, then shook her head.

"No, there has to be something we can do. There is always something we can do. You guys taught me that."  
"Sweetheart…"

Peyton looked to Phoebe, who smiled at her.

"Let's just see what's going on, and then we'll see what we can do."

Peyton let out a few quick breaths, and Sam reached over and took her hand. She looked to him, her fear evident on her face, and he smiled, giving her a nod. Peyton nodded back to him, before letting out a breath. Her sisters appeared in the room then, the red lights that surrounded them fading away. Paris spoke as Phoebe and Coop breathed out and closed their eyes in relief.

"Mom, what's going on?"  
"Yeah, we got the messages that it was urgent that we come here."

Phoebe was on her feet, walking over to hug Paris and Phoenix. Coop followed behind her, and Sam squeezed Peyton's hand as Wyatt and Chris orbed into the kitchen. Chris held out his arms.

"All right, what's the deal?"

Melinda stood up, walking to Chris and hugging him hard. Chris raised an eyebrow at his parents, and Kate left Sam's lap, walking over, holding her arms up as Wyatt bent and lifted her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder as Leo let out a long sigh, dragging a hand over his face. Paige held up a hand.

"You might want to wait on that and just explain it all in a second."

Matt orbed into the room, wearing his scrubs.

"This better be good. I've got a hell of a surgery coming up pretty soon, first one like this that I can actually scrub in on."

Jenny orbed into the room next, holding Anna's hand.

"Okay, so what was the 9-1-1 about?"

Paige stood up to hug her daughters and her son, then sat back beside Phoebe. The kids exchanged glances, muttering quietly to each other, and Leo took in a deep breath, looking around the room at his nieces and nephews.

"Melinda saw the Angel of Death today."

Phoenix sat down, in the seat next to Dean. Paris perched herself on the arm of Phoenix's chair, as Anna and Jenny crowded into the seat across from them. Matt, Wyatt, and Chris stood off behind the twins, with Wyatt holding Kate in his arms. Chris held a hand over his mouth, and Wyatt closed his eyes. Matt crossed his arms over his chest.

"What … what does that mean?"

No one said anything for a moment, until Jenny spoke quietly, twirling her fiery hair around her fingers.

"It can't be good, since we're all here."  
"No, it … It's not good."

Leo sighed, running his hand through his graying hair. Dean leaned to Melinda, taking her back in his arms. She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her temple, and she gripped his hand. Phoenix sat up straighter in her chair.

"So seeing the Angel of Death means … what, exactly?"

Her mother spoke softly, the words seeming to echo through the kitchen.

"You only see the Angel of Death in two situations, honey. If someone very close to you is about to die, or if you are."

All eyes flashed to Melinda, and she squeezed her eyes shut, leaning closer to Dean. He sighed, rolling a hand over her hair.

"We, uh … Well, your moms said it would be a good idea to summon the guy. So we're going to invite Death for a little chat."

He still didn't think it was a good idea, but he was smart enough not to go up against the Charmed Ones. Melinda was leaning into Dean, and she spoke quietly.

"I have to do this on my own."

Piper nodded.

"Yeah, honey."

Melinda nodded as Dean rubbed her arm.

"I'll go out back? In the garden?"

Leo nodded.

"That would be a good place. We'll stay right here."

Melinda nodded, leaning in closer to Dean, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He murmured "I love you," and she murmured it back. He sighed, and she stood up, looking over the spell one more time. She walked outside, while everyone watched her, and they had a clear view of her from where they sat at the kitchen table.

* * *

Melinda walked into the garden, seeing the flowers, wanting to smile. She couldn't though, due to the block of ice that had settled in her stomach. She looked out, then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and saying the spell softly.

"_Spirits of air, sand, and sea,  
Converge to set the angel free.  
Into the wind I send this rhyme;  
Bring Death before me, before my time."_

She opened her eyes to see a swirl of black materialize into the man she had seen earlier that day. She took a faltering breath and he spoke to her, in a low, British accent.

"Hello, Melinda."  
"You know my name. Of course you know my name."  
"I know all about you, dear."

She nodded, looking back at the house, seeing her family watching her from the window.

"No, they can't see me. Only you can."  
"Why? Why am I the only one that can see you?"  
"Because you are slated to die soon."


	3. Chapter 3

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Three_

Melinda took in a shallow, shaking breath.

"I'm – I'm going to die?"

The angel sighed.

"I am afraid so."

Tears filled Melinda's eyes.

"Why?"

The angel clasped his hands behind his back, stepping forward into the garden. He beckoned Melinda to follow him, and she did. She didn't notice the dark eyes following them, unblinking as tears fell, as those eyes stared at the Angel of Death. After a moment, the angel spoke.

"The Apocalypse is starting. Lucifer has begun to walk the Earth. Pieces must begin falling into place, and you play a bigger part in this than you realize. Actually, Dean plays that part."  
"What part is that?"

The angel ignored her question, continuing on with his story.

"Dean will never do what needs to be done as long as you are around. It could possibly put you in danger, and as long as that is even a possibility, he will refuse. However, your death will be the motivation he needs to do what has to be done."

Melinda shook her head.

"No. No, we—we're bonded. If I die, Dean does, too."

The angel smiled.

"Bigger forces than your bond are at play here, dear. You will die, and that will spur Dean on to play the part he has to."  
"I don't understand."  
"I'm not here to make you understand. I am here out of respect to your mother, to give you the facts. Facts that you have no use fighting, because this is inevitable, Melinda. You will die, and you will not be able to stop it."

Tears coursed down her cheeks, and she tried to hold in her sobs.

"I don't want to die."  
"I know. And I am sorry. Truly, I am. But, Melinda… You don't have a choice in the matter."

She nodded, looking back to the window, her heart breaking as she saw Kate with her little nose pressed against the glass.

"How … how long do I have?"

The angel looked down, and Melinda turned to him.

"Months?"

The angel closed his eyes, and Melinda began breathing harder.

"W—weeks?"

The angel brought his eyes back to hers.

"Days. And I cannot tell you how many."

Melinda let out a sob, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You have time to get your affairs in order, but you must act quickly. I'll be back soon."

And just like that, the Angel was gone. The dark eyes in the kitchen blinked hard, finally able to look away, since the Angel was gone. Melinda covered her mouth with her hand, wrapping her other arm around her stomach. She sobbed, and after a moment, she was able to move. She walked into the kitchen, into Dean's arms, and he held her while she sobbed, as she clung to him, holding him as tightly as she could. Dean held her, doing his best to block out the thoughts he was able to read, thanks to their bond. Piper closed her eyes, and Leo wrapped his arms around her. Peyton cleared her throat, looking to Melinda.

"Mel, what … what did he say?"

Melinda looked over to Peyton, the devastation apparent in her eyes. Tears flowed down Peyton's cheeks as she felt Melinda's heartbreak, and Sam stepped up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Melinda took in a shaking breath, speaking as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm going to die, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

* * *

Melinda was in Dean's lap, resting her head on his shoulder, and he was running his fingers through her hair. No one was saying much. Peyton was pacing the floor, and Piper was rocking Kate in the recliner. Phoenix, Paris, Anna, Jenny, and Matt were up in the attic with Phoebe and Paige, meticulously going through the _Book of Shadows_. Sam was in the sunroom, on the phone with Bobby. Melinda let out a shaky sigh against Dean's neck, and he closed his eyes as he ran his hand down her arm. Peyton suddenly stopped pacing, covering her face with her hands. Melinda closed her eyes when she heard Peyton's muffled scream.

"Peyton."

Peyton shook her head, moving her hands away, running them through her hair.

"I don't understand. Why are we just sitting around? We … we could be doing something! We should be talking to someone."  
"Wyatt and Chris have both gone to talk to the Elders."

Peyton glanced back at Piper.

"Well, what about Castiel? Dean, call him."  
"I've been trying. He, uh … He hasn't answered yet."  
"Try again."

Dean sighed, pressing a kiss to Melinda's forehead. He was constantly praying to Castiel silently, begging the angel to come and talk to him. But no flutter of wings was heard. Dean was on edge, feeling completely at a loss. He felt helpless, hopeless, and very much like he couldn't breathe. Melinda laid a hand over his heart, and Dean let out a ragged breath. A tear fell onto her hand, before Dean reached up, wiping his eyes. Peyton looked over to them, shaking her head.

"I … I can't do this. I can't just sit around and wait for—"

She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Melinda looked over at her, and Peyton gave her a sad smile.

"I can't lose you, Mel."  
"Peyton."  
"No! Don't you …"

Peyton shook her head, pushing her hands through her hair before she turned and walked out of the room. Melinda hung her head, and Piper spoke up from her spot on the chair.

"Just let her be."

Melinda and Dean glanced over, and Piper ran a hand over Kate's sleeping face.

"It's a lot … a lot to take in. And when you …"

Piper shook her head, and Melinda sighed. Dean kissed her forehead again, before speaking softly.

"It's pretty late, Mel."

She nodded.

"Let me take you up to bed."

She nodded again, looking over to Piper and Kate. Piper smiled at her through the tears in her eyes, and Melinda walked over, leaning down to hug her mother. Piper held a hand over her daughter's blonde hair, smiling even though her heart was breaking. She kissed Melinda's cheek, and Melinda bent to kiss Kate's forehead. She turned back and Dean held out a hand. She took it, letting him lead her up the stairs. Once they were gone, Piper leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes as she let out quiet sobs, pulling Kate closer to her as she cried.

* * *

Peyton ran through the sunroom, out into the garden. Sam looked up from where he'd been sitting, watching her go.

"Uh, Bobby? Let me call you back. … Yeah, that'd be great."

Sam hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket as he stepped through the stained glass doors. He saw Peyton, bent over between two trees, a hand on each one, sobbing. She let out a scream and hit her knees, and Sam hurried over to her, kneeling beside her.

"Peyt, hey. Honey, what—"

She sat back in the grass, reaching out and taking hold of his forearms. He sat back, and she moved closer, his knees blocking in both of her legs. She shook her head, letting out another cry as tears poured from her eyes.

"I can't—I can't lose her, Sam."  
"I know, honey. We'll figure something out."

Peyton shook her head again.

"You don't understand. She's always been there for me. She's the one thing I can always count on. Melinda is …"

She let out a sob, and Sam reached up, holding his hand on her cheek. She spoke again, and her soft words broke his heart.

"She's all I have. I can't lose her; she's all I have."

Sam moved to take her in his arms. Peyton clutched him as she put her head in his shoulder. Sam moved his big hand up to cup her head, holding her to him.

"Listen to me, Peyt. I am going to do everything in my power to keep her safe. I'm not going to let you lose her. Not now, not ever. I promise."

Peyton cried as he held her, until the moon was high in the sky and he felt her going limp in his arms. Sam moved back, smiling when he saw Peyton sleeping on his shoulder. He stood up carefully, with her in his arms, and she stirred.

"Hey, everything's okay. I'm just taking you inside."

Peyton nodded, looping her arms around his neck. Sam carried her inside, where only a few lights were burning. He could hear Leo and Piper talking quietly in the sunroom, and heard Chris' voice from the kitchen. He made his way quietly up the stairs, and he could hear Wyatt and Kate talking quietly behind her door. He couldn't hear anything from Dean and Melinda's room, and he closed his eyes as he pushed Peyton's door open with his foot. He walked her over to her bed, laying her down. He could feel her dark eyes on him as he moved to her dresser, taking out a long-sleeved flannel shirt. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the material. This was the shirt he'd left with her after Dean and Melinda's wedding. He turned to her, smiling wider when he noticed the blush on her cheeks. He walked back to the bed, and she sat up. He helped her undress, looking into her eyes the entire time, buttoning the shirt up. When it was done, she stayed on her knees, looping her arms back around his neck. Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple, whispering in her ear.

"We'll think of something, Peyt. I promise you that."

She nodded as she leaned back, sitting on the bed, back against the pillows. Sam tucked her in, giving her a smile when she was settled, nodding as he walked to the door. He got halfway there when he heard her voice.

"Sam?"

He turned back to her.

"Yeah, babe?"

Peyton slid down in the bed, speaking softly.

"Will you stay with me?"

His voice died in his throat, around the place where his heart was. He gave her a smile, turning to the door and closing it, flicking the lock closed. He walked over to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and climbing in. Peyton rolled over to her side and Sam moved, fitting in behind her, pulling her close to him. His arm came around her, and Peyton laid her hand over his, and he flipped his hand over to lace their fingers together. After a second, Peyton rolled over, wrapping her arms around him, and he sighed as he rolled onto his back. One of his hands drifted up into her hair, his fingers tangling in her curls.

"God, I've missed you."

She answered him by moving up, placing her mouth on his.

* * *

Dean went through the motions of getting ready for bed. He took his watch off, laying it on top of the dresser. Melinda did the same with her earrings. Dean stood there for a minute, twirling his wedding ring around his finger before he looked behind him. Melinda was at the closet, just standing there with her head down, hands on the door, gripping it tightly.

"Mel?"

She looked up, turning to the side to look at him.

"Are you …"

His sentence trailed off. No, she wasn't okay. He wasn't okay. Nothing would ever, ever be okay again. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Melinda set her clothes in the basket, turning to him in her bra and underwear.

"Dean, I …"

He pulled his shirt over his head, slid his belt from around his waist. Melinda sighed again, and he threw the belt to the floor.

"Damn it, Mel! Would you please just yell at me or something? I don't know how to handle this, and you just … resigning yourself to it is driving me out of my fucking mind. Please, do something."  
"What exactly would you like me to do? The Angel of Death just told me that I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it. What exactly should I do here?"  
"I don't know, but something! Anything! God, Mel."

He pushed his hands through his hair, kicking his jeans off. Melinda crossed her arms.

"You're seriously picking a fight with me about this?"  
"It's better than you just sitting there in silence."  
"You're being a jackass, Dean."

He laughed, turning to face her.

"Go ahead. Call me names. Call me whatever the hell you want."

The lamp beside the bed flickered, and Melinda let out a long breath. Her powers would be completely out of whack, because they were tied to her emotions. And with her emotions on the roller coaster they were currently on, she needed to be careful or things could get ugly.

"Just stop … Stop being a jackass."  
"That the best you got?"

The light flickered again, giving off an audible buzz this time.

"Stop pushing me. My powers are all over the place right now, and I don't … I don't want to break anything."

_Like your neck, _was what she was thinking. And thanks to the bond they shared, Dean heard it. He let out a laugh, flinging out his arms.

"You want to break something? I've got what, 200 or so bones in my body?"  
"206."  
"Oh, thank you so much, Einstein."

The light buzzed louder, went completely out before it flickered back on.

"You're just being hateful for no reason. You're doing it to push me, and you need to stop. You are hurting my feelings, and I know that you know you're doing it. Hell, that's _why_ you're doing it."

He felt lower than dirt, but he'd gone this far. Might as well see it through.

"It's better than you just sitting around, crying on my shoulder. Thought I'd lost my warrior princess to some wimpy little crybaby."

She was in front of him before he blinked, and before he could register what was happening, his cheek was burning from her slap. He blinked hard as the sting radiated through his face. It wasn't his first slap by any means, but this one … It hurt more than the others. And not just from where her ring connected with his cheekbone. He'd pushed her too far, and he knew it, and if the burn in his face wasn't evidence enough, the shattered, still sparking light bulb and lamp on the floor beside the bed was.

Dean sighed, rubbing his hand across his cheek, trying to lessen the damn sting, and turned to Melinda. She was still standing in front of him, but both of her hands were covering her face. She was crying, again, but this time, it was his fault. He felt worthless, and that point was hammered home when he reached out, laying a hand on Melinda shoulder, only to have her jerk away from him, turning her back to him as she let out a sob.

"Mel, I—"  
"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, you son of a bitch."

She whirled back to face him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Was this what you wanted? To piss me off so much that I hit you? To do what I promised myself I wouldn't ever do to you?"

Yep. If Dean could just go ahead and crawl into a hole right then, that'd be great.

"Mel, I—"  
"Don't. I … I hate you right now, and even more than that, I hate myself."

She climbed in the bed, curling up on her side. She was still crying, and every shaky breath she took, every sob she tried to stifle, took a piece of Dean's heart. He walked over, lying down beside her, laying a hand on her arm. She sobbed when he did, shaking her head.

"Don't. Dean, please …"

He didn't listen. He just moved closer to her, to where he could wrap an arm around her. She shook her head again as she cried, and she fought him, just for a second. She reached up, gripping his wrist, then rolled over, burying her face in his chest. He ran his hand on the back of her head as she cried, and when she'd calmed down and the tears had nearly stopped, he sighed.

"I'm an asshole."

She offered no objection, and he sighed again.

"I just … I couldn't stand having you so quiet, just crying the way you were. I wanted you to yell, to fight and get mad like I wanted to. But I shouldn't have said what I did."

She sighed, turning her head where her ear was resting over his heart.

"No, you shouldn't have. I just … I don't know what to do here, either. I'm so scared."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I'm scared too, Mel."  
"Dean, what … what are we going to do?"

He squeezed his eyes shut at the tears that were suddenly threatening. Her voice had been so quiet, but it was like an echo through his brain. He finally let out a shaking breath.

"I'll tell you this."

She picked up her head to look him in the eye, and he smiled.

"We're going to fight. I know that bastard told you we couldn't, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to try. We're going to exhaust every possible resource we have, and I personally will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

He leaned down, catching her lips with his. After a moment, he pulled back, running his hands through her hair, cradling her face in his hands.

"But right now, I'm going to make love to my wife. I'm going to show her exactly how much she means to me, even with me being the ass that I am."

She smiled, laying a hand on his cheek.

"I love you in spite of what an ass you can be."

He smiled back at her, turning to lay her down, hovering over her as he bent down to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Four_

All night long, Dean held Melinda close to him, her head on his chest, right next to his heart. He stayed awake, watching her sleep and listening to her breathe. When the sun began to shine through the curtains, she began to stir in his arms. The sunlight played across her golden skin and, as always, Dean was mesmerized by her beauty. She woke up slowly, blinking her eyes as she looked up, smiling when she saw him staring at her.

"You stayed up all night, didn't you?"

Dean smiled at her sleepy voice, and bent down to kiss her. Her hand slid across the stubble on his cheek as the kiss deepened, and when Melinda moved her head back to breathe, she felt herself being lowered onto her back, her head resting against the pillows. She let out a breathy gasp as Dean slid into her. She reached up, taking hold of the headboard, until Dean's hands slid up her arms, finding her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. She bit her lip to keep the moan from escaping her lips, and Dean buried his head in her neck, letting out a groan against her skin. She gasped with every thrust Dean gave, and she pulled one of her hands from his grasp, sliding her fingers through his hair, gripping the short strands and pulling just a bit, earning a harsh groan from Dean. Her other hand slid from his, going to grip his shoulder, biting her lip again when she felt the ripple of muscle there. He grit his teeth together when she dug her nails into his skin on a particularly rough thrust of his hips.

"Stop … stop biting your lip. You know … what it does to me."

Melinda whimpered, actually freakin' whimpered, as he moved up, kissing her gently before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. She tightened her grip on his hair as he rolled his hips again, earning another groan from him. She felt his hand against her cheek and she whimpered again, her breathing coming fast and harsh. He could tell she was close, and he bent to kiss her, sliding around to kiss her neck, moving up to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Mel. So much. Come on."

She came what felt like suddenly, and it took her breath away. She could hear Dean's harsh exhale above her, but it sounded so far away. She felt like she was floating, as if she were drifting back down to the bed. She opened her eyes, letting out a breath, panting like a damn dog, lifting an arm to lay over Dean's back. He had collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind, because he was so warm. After what seemed like a lifetime, Melinda found the strength to move her hand up and down his spine. Dean let out a quiet laugh against her neck.

"That … was … wow."

Melinda giggled, moving to press a kiss to his shoulder. He started to roll over, and her arms came around him.

"Wait."

He lifted his head, propping himself up on his arms to look down at her. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she smiled.

"You're so warm."

Dean grinned.

"You cold, baby?"

She shrugged her shoulders, burrowing under him, and he let out a groan."

"Woman, you are going to kill me."

She laughed, letting her hands dance down his abdomen.

"But what a way to go, right?"

He shuddered at her touch, and when her hands reached their destination, he let out a quiet gasp. Her smile was wicked, and he was putty in her hands. He managed to flip them over, and she didn't even protest. He squeezed his eyes shut, whispering the only thing his mind could comprehend at that moment.

"Melinda."

* * *

Piper smiled from her place at the stove when Dean and Melinda finally made their way downstairs, in the middle of the morning.

"Well, look who decided to join us! Seems like two someones I love very much got lazy during their honeymoon."

Dean and Melinda shared a smile before she walked for the coffeepot. Piper ushered Dean to the table, where she set a massive plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. He gave her a wide smile and dug in, accepting his coffee from Melinda with a wink. She smiled as she sat beside him, sneaking a piece of bacon from his plate while he pretended not to notice. Piper put her hands on the center island and let out a sigh.

"Did you sleep?"

Melinda nodded as she sipped her coffee. She tilted her head toward Dean and shook her head, and Piper smiled.

"Yeah, no one else got much sleep, either. The majority of your cousins are still in the attic, going through _The Book_ with a magnifying glass. We're still waiting to hear from Wyatt and Chris on what the Elders have to say, and Sam and Peyton have been in the sunroom since the sun came up, calling Bobby off and on all morning."

Melinda sighed as she leaned into Dean's arm, and he kissed her forehead. Phoebe walked into the kitchen, yawning hugely, and Melinda smiled.

"Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe held up a finger, yawning again.

"Coffee."

Piper handed her a mug, and Phoebe gave her such a grateful look that Dean laughed. Phoebe walked to the table, sitting across from Dean and Melinda.

"We've been going strong since yesterday. I think I fell asleep at four, maybe? Paige went home shortly after two, and she should be back—"  
"Now."

They turned to look out the window, where Piper had motioned, and saw Paige pull her car into the driveway. Dean smiled as he took another bite of eggs. He still couldn't wrap his head around why the people who had the ability to orb did anything other than that. Melinda smiled as she set her hand on his knee, and Paige walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Melinda.

"Hey, baby girl."  
"Morning, Aunt Paige."

Paige took a cup of coffee from Piper, sitting at the table beside Phoebe.

"Okay. So far, we're batting zero, but do not worry, because we're far from giving up."  
"I know."

Melinda smiled at them, taking another sip of her coffee. Phoebe and Paige began discussing a possible lead they were thinking they'd found, and Dean chimed in every now and then, as did Piper.

That was pretty much their way of life for the next three days. They all basically held their breath during the day, and Dean stayed up all night, watching to make sure Melinda … Well, that she made it to the next day. He'd manage to nap a bit during the day, once Sam had sworn on all that was holy that he wouldn't let Melinda out of his sight. It wasn't the peaceful, restful sleep his body had grown accustomed to while on the island, and it was wearing on him.

The third night, Dean was trying his best to stay awake. He was watching Melinda, listening to her breathe, and suddenly, he'd be blinking awake. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes, letting out a sigh, jumping when he opened his eyes again, letting out a breath.

"Damn it, Cas. Make some noise, would you?"

Castiel stood before him, wearing that same trench coat and crooked tie. His head was tilted to the side and he was staring at Melinda, who was curled up next to Dean's side, her head and one hand resting on his chest. Castiel finally brought his eyes back to Dean.

"She won't wake up. We can talk normally."

Dean sighed as he looked down, running his fingers through Melinda's soft hair.

"What's going on, Cas? And where the hell have you been?"

Castiel let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I haven't …"

He let out another breath, and his shoulders fell.

"I've been trying to find out a way to help you, a way to save her, but I haven't found one yet."  
"Cas, please keep looking."

The angel looked up at that, at the pleading voice he'd never heard Dean use. He saw it in that moment, how desperate the man was to save his wife. Castiel gave him a nod. He wasn't going to give up. Dean looked back down at Melinda, bending to gently press a kiss to her cheek. She shifted in her sleep, moving closer to him.

"However—"

Dean looked back over at the angel.

"I think I may have found the reason why."

Fire flashed in Dean's green eyes, and he gave Castiel a nod, urging him to go on. Cas nodded back before he spoke.

"The angels are searching for the Michael sword."  
"The Michael sword?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean went on.

"Michael as in THE Michael? The archangel?"

Castiel nodded again, and Dean let out a laugh.

"How in the hell did they lose it in the first place?"

Castiel opened his mouth, but Dean held up a hand.

"Save it, Cas. I really don't give a shit."

Castiel closed his mouth, and Dean lifted a hand to run through his hair. He looked down at Melinda, as she moved even closer to him, and he tightened his grip on her.

"She can't block me when she's asleep, you know. So I can read all that's going through her mind. She dreams about it constantly, what the Angel of Death said to her."

Castiel just listened, standing at the foot of the bed. Dean looked up at the angel with a sad smile on his face.

"It's because of me. I have to lose her, and the loss will make me do what I'm supposed to do."

He swallowed, looking to Castiel as tears filled his eyes.

"So what is it? What am I supposed to do that's so important she has to die for it?"

Castiel looked down at the ground as he spoke. He couldn't look at Dean, because the tears in his eyes and the look on his face were doing things to Castiel. Things that he didn't understand. It seemed like there was a weight on his chest, and he couldn't make it go away. He cleared his throat.

"It seems that … you are the only one who can find the Michael sword."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. Demons are searching for it, the same way the angels are. There is talk that Lucifer may be searching, as well. If that is true, then the search will turn out to be extremely dangerous."

Dean nodded, letting out a breath.

"What if I … What if I can find this sword before the Angel of Death comes back?"

Castiel shook his head.

"That would be impossible."  
"Don't tell me that. Don't come here and tell me what you've said, then say there's nothing I can do. I cannot lose her, Cas. Can't anyone see that?!"

A tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he let his head fall back against the wall. Castiel let out a long sigh. Dean wiped his face with his hand, then looked back to the angel.

"If there's nothing else, you can go."  
"Dean, I—"  
"Just go."

He closed his eyes, hearing the flutter of wings, feeling the sudden gust of wind against his face. He knew, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Castiel was gone. He let out a long breath, leaning his head back against the wall. Melinda suddenly tensed in his arms, sitting up with a start as she gasped. Dean leaned up, taking her face in his hands.

"Hey, hey. You're okay. Everything's all right, Mel."  
"Dean?"  
"I'm right here, babe."

She nodded, letting out shaky breaths. She was trembling, and Dean wrapped one arm around her, keeping the other on her cheek.

"Calm down, baby. You're all right."

She leaned into him, still shaking violently.

"What happened? Bad dream or premonition?"  
"I—I think it was a premonition."

Dean nodded, stroking his hand over her hair as she put her head on his shoulder.

"What did you see, baby?"

Melinda took in a shaking breath.

"I saw you and Sam and Bobby. You were in a motel room somewhere. You were looking for something, but I … I didn't catch what it was. Sam left, and you and Bobby … I don't know what happened, but Dean… Bobby just went crazy."

She shook her head, still not breathing normally.

"He punched you, threw you across the room. Tossed you into a closet like it was nothing. And his … his eyes went black."

Dean swallowed, and she went on.

"A woman walked in, and you knew who she was. She handed Bobby Ruby's knife, and he held you against the wall. You didn't even try to fight him, Dean. And he … he raised the knife, and …"

She shook her head.

"That was all I saw. Dean, Bobby was possessed, and he was going to kill you."  
"Mel, baby, listen. He wouldn't—"

She shook her head.

"I know you think he wouldn't, but Dean… You didn't see it."

She buried her head in his neck, and he let out a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her still-trembling arms.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Everything's okay."

She nodded, looping an arm around his neck. After a few minutes passed and she was still shaking, she spoke quietly, running her finger up and down the center of his chest.

"Can … can I be cheesy and chick-flicky for a minute?"

Dean smiled.

"Anytime you want."

She moved from her comfortable spot against his shoulder, looking up at him with tired blue eyes.

"Can you make it go away?"  
"What, honey?"  
"Everything. Just … Make me forget about it."

Dean smiled, moving a hand to cup her face as he brought his lips to hers. He rested his forehead against hers as his fingers slid down, unbuttoning his flannel shirt that she'd worn to bed.

"I can do that."

Melinda sighed as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her, and she gasped when her bare skin came in contact with his warm chest. Dean laid back, pulling her on top of him, letting her control this time. And finally, when she collapsed on his chest, he drifted to sleep, holding her close.

* * *

Phoebe rolled her shoulders as she stood at the sink. Piper stood beside her, raising an eyebrow, handing off rinsed dishes. Phoebe yawned as she dried them, then turned to put them away. She tilted her neck to one side, then the other, sighing when her spine popped. Piper set the cup she'd been washing back down into the soapy water and sighed.

"All right, this is crazy. We're going to kill ourselves."  
"Piper—"  
"Don't 'Piper' me."

Phoebe dried her hands on the dishtowel she'd been using to dry the dishes before handing it to Piper. Piper dried her hands, then tossed the towel onto the counter.

"I'm terrified, Phoebs. Scared out of my damn mind."  
"Honey, so am I."  
"But we can't keep living like this. We've got to get some sleep. And we've got to gather everyone up and get a new game plan."

Phoebe let out a sigh.

"You're right."

Piper nodded, holding out a hand for her little sister. Phoebe smiled, taking it and following Piper out of the kitchen. She laid a hand on the light switch and gasped, freezing as a premonition hit her. Piper stopped, turning back just in time to see Phoebe's eyes flash open.

"No."  
"Honey, what was it? What did you see?"

They heard voices in the foyer, and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Melinda!"

She pulled her hand from Piper's grasp, running through the dining room. Melinda stopped at the sound of Phoebe's voice, turning around.

"Aunt Phoebe? What's the matter?"

Melinda let out a grunt as Phoebe slammed into her, pushing her with all her strength. Melinda hit the floor, sliding, and everyone stared in shock as the chandelier fell from the ceiling, crashing down at the exact spot Melinda had been standing. Melinda groaned from where she'd hit as she landed, right in front of the china cabinet. And Piper gasped, throwing out her hands as the massive cabinet tipped forward.

"No!"

The cabinet froze where it was, hovering over Melinda, who was crying, trying to take in a breath. Dean knelt beside her.

"Honey. Hey. Mel?"

She was trying to breathe, but it was hard. Peyton stood across from her, breathing in the same manner.

"She—she got the wind knocked out of her. Hit her back on the cabinet."

Dean nodded up at Peyton, scooping Melinda in his arms and carrying her to the living room as Sam and Wyatt took hold of the china cabinet, standing it back up. Sam walked over to Peyton, and she grabbed his shirt, clutching it in her fist. He kissed the top of her head, gently leading her into the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch with Melinda in his arms. Leo had come in and was holding Piper, while Phoebe had her head down, curled up in a chair. Peyton walked over to her mother, taking her in her arms. Melinda was sobbing, and Dean was gently rocking back and forth, running a hand over her hair.

"Easy, Mel. Take it easy."

She shook her head, crying harder.

"This is going to—This is really happening!"

She clutched Dean's arm, pressing her forehead into his neck.

"I could pretend before, after the Angel left. But now ... Oh my God, Dean. I'm going to die."

He let out a breath, locking terrified eyes with Sam. And without saying a word, Sam knew exactly what Dean was thinking.

What the _hell_ were they going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ever hear the phrase "grasping at straws"? Well, that's what this chapter is. And for Dean's section at the end, I borrowed from SPN Season 6's episode "Appointment in Samarra."**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Five_

Peyton was scared. No, scratch that. She was terrified. There wasn't much that scared her. Growing up in a family that routinely vanquished demons, monsters, and various other things that go bump in the night tended to do that to you. She wasn't a huge fan of clowns, something she had in common with Sam. Spiders creeped her out big time, and when she was four, she'd been scared to death of the Incredible Hulk. She kind of grew out of it, a little, but she was still uneasy watching movies about the huge green monster Bruce Banner transformed into when he was angry. Peyton sure didn't like him when he was angry.

But being faced with the possibility that she could very well lose her best friend? Peyton was scared. Melinda had been the one thing she could always count on. She had her parents, of course, and her sisters that she loved dearly. But they weren't Melinda. She and Mel had grown up together, literally in each other's back pockets. She knew everything there was to know about the girl, and vice versa. Their mothers had often said that the girls were like soulmates, like two halves of the same whole.

Peyton glanced across the room then, at Melinda in Dean's arms, as he gently rocked them back and forth. She could feel the fear rolling off of both of them, the dread and absolute despair they were both trying not to feel. She shook her head, looking out the window, sighing when she felt two big arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned back, taking in a breath that was pure Sam. He didn't say anything, just held her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Peyton sighed, breaking the silence.

"It didn't really seem real until now."

Sam sighed, nodded.

"I know. But we're … We're going to—"  
"I know."

Peyton turned, putting her face in Sam's chest as he let his big hand come up to cup her head. Melinda sniffled and sat back, letting out a breath.

"I, uh … I guess …"

She let her sentence trail off, but everyone in the room seemed to understand. She sighed, standing to her feet.

"I just want to go lay down for a while."

Dean nodded, getting to his feet, but Melinda put a hand against his chest.

"I just … I… I don't know, honey."

Peyton closed her eyes at the sudden grief that Dean felt, but he just nodded, sitting back down. Sam stepped forward.

"Mel, you—you understand that—"  
"Yeah, I know. Will you?"

He smiled, nodding, going to follow her out of the room. He glanced back to Peyton, then Dean, before wrapping an arm around Melinda and walking up the stairs with her. Peyton walked over to Dean, taking the seat beside him.

"Hey."

He looked up to her, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Peyton reached over and took his hand.

"She's overwhelmed. It's not you."  
"I know. I just … I was trying not to smother her, and I guess that's what I'm doing, huh?"

Peyton bumped her shoulder with his.

"None of us have any idea what the hell we're doing here. You're doing the best you can, and she knows that. She just needs a minute to breathe. I bet she'll be calling for you any minute n—"

Peyton's sentence stopped abruptly when they heard a crash from upstairs. She and Dean, followed by Phoebe, Piper, and Leo rushed to the stairs in time to see Sam falling down the last few, crumpling unconscious at the bottom.

"Oh my God."

Peyton rushed over, gently taking Sam's head into her lap. They looked at the top of the stairs, seeing the black-eyed man with a bloody knife in his hand and a smile on his face, watching that smile twist as Piper threw up her hands and the man exploded. Dean's heart was suddenly in his throat.

"Mel!"

He jumped over Peyton and Sam, taking the stairs three at a time, coming to a stop just outside of their bedroom, where Melinda was lying motionless on the ground.

"No. _NO!_"

Dean hit his knees beside her, seeing the blood pooling around her abdomen. He laid his fingers under her jaw, screaming for her brother. Chris appeared in front of him, holding his hands out before the swirling blue lights had completely dissipated. Dean stared at Chris' glowing hands as a tear fell from his eye, hitting Melinda's cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, the blood began to disappear, the wound closing up as if it were never there. Melinda's beautiful blue eyes blinked open, and Dean let out a half-gasp, half-sob of relief. He bent to kiss her forehead, resting his cheek against her forehead as he looked up to Chris.

"Sam. Help Sam."

Chris nodded, orbing away as Dean helped Melinda to sit up. She was clutching his shirt in her hand, and he had a hand on her face, holding her against his chest. When he felt like he could breathe again, he spoke, his voice rough.

"Are you okay?"

Melinda shook her head against his chest, gripping his shirt tighter. He stood up, scooping her up in his arms, and he carried her into the bedroom. She shut the door behind them with a wave of her hand, and Dean laid her down on the bed. He started to turn away when she gripped his shirt again.

"Please don't go."

The look on her face broke his heart, and he nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took his boots off. He laid back on the pillows, putting one hand behind his head, and Melinda moved to lay beside him, as close to him as she could possibly be. Dean wrapped his other arm around her, letting out a sigh.

"Mel, I—"  
"Just lay here with me."

Dean sighed again, his chest aching. Melinda moved to lay right on top of him, laying her ear over his heart. He reached up, running his fingers through her hair. Tears slid from her eyes, soaking his shirt.

"Dean? Can I say something?"

He nodded, and she swallowed, her voice breaking even though she tried not to let it.

"I just want you to know that … no matter what happens … every day I got to spend with you was the best day of my life. I am so in love with you. You made things better for me, and I just … I wish we had more time."

Dean had his eyes closed, doing his best to keep his emotions hidden, to not let Melinda see how truly terrified he was, and how her words were breaking his already broken heart. Melinda had turned her face to his chest, was gripping his shirt in both her hands. He reached down, stroking her cheeks with his fingers until she looked up at him. He gave her a smile.

"If there's one thing I want you to always remember, it's this. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never understand how such a beautiful creature chose to stick around me. You … Damn it Mel, you are the love of my life, and I swear to God or whoever might be listening that I will die before I let anything happen to you."  
"Dean—"  
"I don't care. I'm not afraid of the Angel of Death, okay? If that dick tries to take you away from me—"  
"He's already tried. Twice, in the span of an hour."

Melinda laid her head back on his chest and Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He looked up at the ceiling, tightening his arms around Melinda.

"He better come after me next, or I swear to God … he'll wish he had."

* * *

Piper paced the attic, her stomach in knots and her heart pounding in her chest. Phoebe stood at _The Book_, glancing at Piper every now and then, feeling every emotion her sister was feeling. Finally, Piper stopped, letting out a harsh breath.

"That's it. Paige! Get here now."

Phoebe watched as Paige orbed in.

"What is it? Is Melinda okay?"  
"She's fine. For now. Come on."

Piper took Paige's hand, leading her to Phoebe and _The Book_. Phoebe stepped back as Piper flipped through the pages, finally finding a spell.

"Here. Come on; let's go."  
"Piper, this—"  
"We did it for Leo, we can do it for Mel. Now come on!"

Phoebe and Paige joined hands, then each took one of Piper's. They closed their eyes and chanted the words together.

"_Power of Three,  
We summon thee,  
And call to us  
The Angel of Destiny."_

Piper opened her eyes to see the tiny golden ball float into the room, giving off a shower of sparks as the familiar angel stood before them. She had a soft, sad smile on her face, and Phoebe shook her head.

"No."

Tears came to her eyes as she dropped her sisters' hands, and she dropped into a chair. Paige moved to hold Phoebe, stroking her hair as they both cried. Tears filled Piper's eyes and she shook her head.

"There has to be something you can do."

The angel sighed.

"I wish there were."

Piper looked up, taking in a harsh breath as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't lose her! You helped us save Leo."  
"Yes, but that was different circumstances."

Piper let out a laugh.

"How is that any different than this?!"  
"This is the Apocalypse, Piper. All bets are off now. I … I can't help you."

Tears coursed down Piper's cheeks.

"You can't say that. Please, don't tell me that. There … there has to be something."  
"Can't we just freeze her? Like we did with Leo."

The angel turned to Paige, giving her that same sad smile.

"I'm afraid that won't work this time."  
"Why not?!"

The angel turned back to Piper, letting out a sigh.

"There are extenuating circumstances this time. And due to that, I cannot help you. I truly am sorry."

Piper shook her head.

"She's my baby. My little girl, and you just—How can I just let her go?"

The angel looked down, devastation in her eyes when she looked back to Piper.

"I wish I could help. I am so sorry."

The sparks appeared again, in reverse this time, becoming the golden ball again, floating away. Piper stood in the same place until Phoebe and Paige unfolded themselves from the chair. Paige stepped over, laying a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Piper?"

And she broke. Piper's knees crumpled beneath her, and Paige and Phoebe caught her, lowering her down to the floor. Piper gripped Paige's hand, while Paige sat on her knees, looking down at their joined hands as tears cascaded down her face. Phoebe held Piper's head on her shoulder, running a hand over Piper's face as Piper sobbed.

* * *

Peyton pulled the Impala over where Sam told her to. His head was aching like a bitch, but he powered through the pain. He walked around to the back of the car, flipping open the trunk and pulling up the false bottom. He gathered the little box of items he knew he needed, holding it in one hand as he closed the trunk. Peyton stood back, leaning against the car and watching as Sam dug a hole, setting the box inside, covering it back up with dirt. When the box had disappeared, Sam stepped back, looking left and then right, down either side of the crossroads.

"All right, come on!"

Peyton watched him, both of them jumping when they heard the gravelly British voice.

"Hello there, Sam."

Sam whirled around, letting out a breath.

"Crowley. What the hell are you doing here?"

The man smiled, pointing a finger at himself.

"King of the Crossroads, remember?"

Sam blew out his breath. Crowley stepped closer, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Let's cut to the chase here, shall we? No, don't ruin it. Let me guess."

Crowley smiled as he slowly walked a circle around Sam.

"You want to swap your soul for your sister-in-law's, correct?"

Peyton swallowed. Sam looked down at the ground, then met Crowley's eyes.

"Yes."

Peyton closed her eyes, turning her head away. Crowley nodded, keeping up his slow stroll. Peyton's eyes flew open when she heard the demon's next words.

"Sorry, no deal."

Sam blinked.

"What?"  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were hard of hearing. I said NO DEAL."

Crowley enunciated the last two words clearly, a small smile on his face. Sam shook his head.

"No, there … You're supposed to—"  
"I know how to do my job, Moose. It's a nice offer, but …"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice seeing you again, though."

Crowley turned to walk away, whistling, and Peyton spoke up.

"What kind of an idiot turns down a deal like this?"

The demon was in front of her before she could take in the breath that caught in her lungs.

"Sam Winchester is damaged goods, doll. Plus, he's off-limits. You know how the rules are."  
"What about me?"  
"Peyton, no."

Sam stepped forward, shaking his head, and Peyton gave him a look, shaking her head once, and he stopped. Crowley pursed his lips as he looked her up and down.

"Well, you would be just delightful in the Pit, wouldn't you? Oh, the fun we could have …"

Peyton swallowed again, and Crowley's face broke into a smile.

"As enticing as that sounds, my dear, I'm afraid I'll have to say no."  
"Why?!"

Crowley laughed under his breath as he walked away from Peyton, as Sam came up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, the demon let out a long sigh.

"Listen. I hate to say it, but I don't want Melinda to die. She's ... feisty. After dealing with boring, brainless bastards for centuries, it's like a breath of fresh air to deal with a spunky beauty. Even if she is a witch. And a Winchester, now."

Crowley shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not up to me, though."  
"Who is it up to?"

Crowley smiled at Peyton.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

He gave her a wink, and Sam stepped up, until Crowley was staring up at him. Sam's voice was low, lethal.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Crowley cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're serious right now?"  
"You want to test me?"  
"I don't know, have you had your Ovaltine today?"

Sam tilted his head, cracking his neck. Crowley smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Nice chatting with you both."

Crowley turned to go, and Peyton laid a hand on Sam's back, walking to stand beside him.

"Wait!"

The demon stopped, turning back. Peyton blinked at him, trying her best not to cry.

"Please. Just ... anything. Please."

Crowley stared at Peyton for a moment.

"All right. It's a spell. Her blood and power are needed."  
"For what?"

Crowley pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"Sorry, love. My lips are sealed."

And before they could blink, the demon was gone. Sam let out a sigh, while Peyton's face crumpled and she let out an exasperated breath. She could feel the fury radiating from Sam before he even turned to face her, and she didn't bother to brace herself.

"Goddamn it, Peyton. That was not part of the plan."  
"What plan? We're kidding ourselves if we think we have any say so in this."  
"What if he had said yes?"  
"So what if he had?"

Sam pushed his hands through his hair, turning away for a moment, then back to Peyton. She'd crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground. Sam sighed.

"Peyton, I—"  
"We're drowning here, Sam. We are trying our hardest to keep our heads above the water, but we are drowning."

He shut his eyes, letting out a breath at her next sentence.

"You promised I wouldn't lose her. And now … It looks like I—"  
"Peyton, I know what I said. And I meant every word."

She looked up, and he was standing in front of her. Without even realizing it, she reached out, taking hold of his arms.

"How? Sam, we are completely on our own with this. Angels won't help us; now demons won't either. We're supposed to be the ones to save her, and we are running out of time!"

Sam leaned down, taking Peyton's face in his big hands and pressing his lips against hers. She fought him for just a second, before she let out a noise and reached her arms up to grip his shoulders. Sam rested his forehead on Peyton's.

"I know it seems dark now, but please don't give up. It's not over, we've still got time, and I'm not giving up until I have no other choice."

Sam wrapped his arms around Peyton, and she rested her ear against his chest.

"What do you think the spell is for?"

Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know. But you can be damn sure I'm going to find out."

Peyton nodded, and Sam kissed her again before he walked her back to the Impala.

* * *

Dean slid his arm out from under a sleeping Melinda, and she sighed as she curled onto her side. Dean shook his head, and his tingling arm, opening the door and poking his head out. Leo came walking down the hall and Dean whistled quietly at him. Leo smiled and walked over to him, whispering.

"She asleep?"

Dean nodded, glancing back at her.

"I don't want to leave her alone. Could you sit with her for a little while?"  
"Of course."

Leo laid a hand on Dean's shoulder as he walked into the room. Dean sighed, walking down the hall to Kate's room. He knocked on the door, smiling when the door opened just a bit, just enough for Kate to stick her little head out. She looked up, a smile brightening her face when she saw Dean.

"Hey, Uncle Dean."  
"Hey, princess."

He knelt down, and Kate stepped over, giving him a kiss on his nose, making him smile. He tugged on her ponytail, making her giggle.

"Where's your dad?"  
"He's with Uncle Chris, looking for something."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, and Dean sighed. Kate tilted her little head to the side, then looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Daddy? Uncle Dean needs to talk to you. It seems 'portant."

She looked back to Dean with a smile, and he smiled when blue lights began to swirl. Wyatt appeared before them, and Kate ran to hug him. Wyatt lifted her in his arms, looking over to Dean.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Dean pointedly looked at Kate, and Wyatt smiled, giving him a nod. He set Kate back down, kneeling as he did, running a finger down her nose.

"You have to talk about grown-up stuff, don't you?"

Wyatt grinned.

"How did you know?"  
"That's all you ever do."

Kate gave an exasperated sigh, making both Dean and Wyatt laugh. She walked back to her dollhouse, one that Piper had as a child that looked identical to the Manor. Dean and Wyatt stepped to the door, speaking low.

"What's up, man?"

Dean let out a sigh.

"I need you to do something for me, and I need you to not tell me how bad of an idea it could be."

Wyatt smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Lay it on me."

Dean ran a hand over his face.

"I need you to take me to Bobby's, grab Dr. Matt, then I have some things I need you to get for me."

And that was how, half an hour later, Dean was with Wyatt, Matt, and Bobby in Bobby's panic room, lying on the cot. Bobby shook his head and blew out his breath.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one."  
"Bobby, we've been over this!"  
"Son, you're wanting us to literally kill you."

Dean shifted on the bed.

"And bring me back. You forgot that part."

Bobby shook his head again.

"It's just a … just a bad idea, Dean."  
"Well, do you know any other way to talk to a Reaper?"

Bobby looked over to Wyatt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know about Reapers until he brought it up."

Bobby sighed again.

"I just don't see why you have to die to contact one."  
"I've said the spell like fourteen times already. Nothing. This is the only way."

Matt stepped closer to the bed, taking hold of Dean's wrist. Dean squirmed and Matt tried not to smile.

"Seriously? You gonna be a little bitch about this?"

Dean blew out his breath.

"I just don't like needl—Ow! You son of a bitch!"

Matt laughed under his breath, taping the IV to Dean's arm.

"Just try and relax."

Dean laid back, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Matt's dark brown eyes looked into Dean's.

"I've got everything I need here, and Wyatt's sticking around, just in case."

Matt held up a syringe, tapping it with a finger.

"Once I inject this in your IV, you'll have three minutes, and no more. That's it, Dean. Three."

Dean nodded, looking over to Bobby. The old man shook his head, but reached out and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Be careful. You watch your time and come back, or I'll kill you myself."

Dean smiled, then looked up to the ceiling. He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Ready."


	6. Chapter 6

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Six_

Matt glanced at his watch as he held Dean's wrist in his hand.

"All right, start the clock. No pulse."

Bobby swallowed as Wyatt started the stopwatch.

"So, he's …"

Matt sighed.

"Yep. He's dead."

Matt looked down at Dean's motionless body.

"_Vaya con Dios, _man. Hope you find what you're looking for."

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes at Matt, trying his best not to look down at himself, lying on the cot. Out of body experiences seriously creeped him out. It had only happened to him a couple of times, but it was still weird. Then again, he thought, if one ever got used to things like this… He shook his head, turning and walking out of the panic room.

* * *

Melinda sat up with a gasp, laying a hand over her heart. Leo was right beside her in a second, sitting on the bed, running a hand over her hair.

"Everything's all right, sweetheart. Calm down."

Melinda shook her head.

"No—no, it's not. Dean. Something's happened to Dean."

* * *

Dean jogged up the stairs from the panic room, standing in the middle of Bobby's living room. He turned around, closing his eyes as he recited the Latin he'd memorized.

"Dean?"

He whirled around, a smile breaking across his face at the sight of the pretty brunette.

"Tessa. It worked."  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"I need to ask you a few questions."

Tessa crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're kidding me, right? You killed yourself so we could play Twenty Questions?"  
"I'm hoping it won't take twenty. And I didn't kill myself, I just ..."

He shrugged his shoulders and Tessa rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I swear to God, Dean. You've done some pretty stupid things in your lifetime, but this has got to take the top spot."  
"At least you were close by."  
"Yeah well, there are wildfires in New Mexico and Arizona. That's not important. What is important is A) why are you calling me, and B) why are you dead?"  
"What's the best way to attract a Reaper?"

Tessa crossed her arms.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Dean sighed.

"Look, I've only got two minutes and change. I know you know what's going on."

Tessa glanced down as she nodded.

"I do. And I'm sorry, but—"  
"There's got to be something you can do."

Tessa sighed.

"Dean, we've talked about this. It's inevitable."

He blew out his breath.

"That is such … crap. Don't give me that."  
"It's the truth, and the sooner you come to grips with it, the better off you'll be."  
"Better off? Without her, I'll be better off?"

Tessa sighed.

"I don't know the details. And I don't want to know. It's just the way it—"  
"Shut up. Don't … Don't give me that shit."

Dean shook his head as he turned away, setting his hands on his hips. He whirled back around, where Tessa had slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Dean stepped closer to her.

"I, uh… I've never told anyone this. A year ago, Castiel gave me a vision-type thing. Said I was destined—that Melinda and I were destined to have a kid. A beautiful, powerful little girl. He—an angel, now—said she was destined to be. So how could Mel die and this kid never be born?"

Tessa sighed.

"I don't have much to do with the grand design, Dean. I just—"  
"I know what you do."  
"Then what exactly are you asking me here?"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm asking … If Melinda was pregnant, would you still take her?"

Tessa closed her eyes, letting out a quiet laugh.

"That would … complicate things."  
"What things?"  
"Dean, your time is running out."  
"Then answer my damn questions."

Tessa sighed.

"If she was pregnant, more than likely, you wouldn't be in this situation and I wouldn't be able to take her. But Dean, there is nothing you can do about it now. She doesn't have enough time for you to …"

Tessa sighed as her sentence trailed off. She shook her head, ignoring the sudden shock and devastation in his eyes.

"I've said too much."  
"Why her?"

Tessa closed her eyes, letting out a sigh at his soft statement. She spoke softly.

"I told you, I don't have much to do with the grand design. The order just came through, and I—"  
"Take me."

Tessa blinked her big brown eyes.

"Please, take me instead. Don't take her. She … She's—"

He shook his head, looking down. He looked back to her with a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"She's everything."

Tessa sighed.

"You know, I volunteered for this job. Whenever it came up, I grabbed it, because it was you. I thought I could maybe make it easier, but ... I really am so sorry, Dean."

He shut his eyes, blinking back tears before he looked back to her.

"Please."

She gave him a small smile as she shook her head.

"I can't. It's Melinda's time. If there was anything I could do, believe me, I'd do it."

He nodded, taking in a sharp breath. He looked over at Tessa, gasping as he felt a shock roll through his body. The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes, breathing hard on the cot in Bobby's panic room. He looked around the room, where Matt was leaning over, resting his head on his wrist as he was breathing hard. Wyatt had his head tilted up, eyes closed. Bobby walked over to him, looking closely before he took his hat off and smacked Dean with it.

"Ow, Bobby!"  
"Oh, that don't hurt. But boy … don't you ever scare me like that again."

He put the hat back on his head, letting out a breath as he walked out of the room. Dean looked over to Wyatt, who shook his head.

"Took a bit more than anticipated to bring you back. You had us worried there for a minute."

Wyatt walked over and patted Matt on the back, and Matt just waved a hand at him. Dean sighed as he got to his feet, pulling the IV out of his arm with a wince. Matt sighed.

"Put a bandage on that, for Christ's sake."

Dean waved him off and Wyatt stepped over to him.

"Come on. Bobby said he's getting us something to drink."

Dean shook his head.

"No, I—I want to go see Mel."  
"Well wait just a damn minute. What'd the Reaper say?"

Dean shook his head.

"There's, uh … There's nothing she could do. And Mel's got less time than we thought, so…"

The room was silent. After a moment, Bobby gently cleared his throat.

"You should go."

Dean nodded, accepting the arm Wyatt laid over his shoulders as the two of them orbed away. Matt looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground, swallowing hard as he looked at Bobby. Bobby shook his head.

"You, uh … You be sure and call me when …"

Matt nodded, closing his eyes at the way Bobby said "when," not "if." Wyatt came back a few seconds later, orbing Matt away. Bobby took his hat off, running his hand through the little bit of hair he had left. He made his way up the stairs, into the library, taking a seat at the desk and pulling out the bottom drawer. That was his "special hiding place" where he kept the really good stuff. And if there ever was a moment that called for a good drunk, it would be this one. He poured himself a glass, downing it without a second thought. He winced, hissing at the burn as it spread through his chest, before letting his head fall forward. He brought his hands up to cover his face, then let out a sigh. He laced his fingers together, closing his eyes.

"Now, I haven't done this in years. I'm not entirely sure if I've ever done this. But I … I don't know what else to do. Please … God, please don't take her."

Tears slid down his face as the grizzly old hunter prayed to a God he was almost certain wasn't listening. But for Melinda, it was worth a shot. As a phone started to ring, Bobby opened his eyes, wiping his face on his sleeve. He reached and grabbed his cell.

"Hello. … Sam? … Wait, slow down. What now? … Okay. All right, hang on just a minute."

* * *

Wyatt dropped Dean off just outside the bedroom. He gently opened the door, seeing Melinda sitting up in the bed. She looked to him and closed her eyes, letting out a breath of relief and covering her heart with a hand.

"Where did you go? I got the weirdest feeling that something had happened to you."

Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. I, uh … Just needed to talk to an old friend for a minute."

Melinda nodded, smiling at her dad as he walked by Dean, squeezing his shoulder as he left the room. Dean let out a sigh as he walked over, climbing up on the bed, taking Melinda's face in his hands and kissing her. He moved to lay down, bringing her with him, laying her on his chest.

"I just want to hold you for a while. Is that okay?"

Melinda smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"I'm okay with it."

* * *

"So what you're saying is, basically, she has to die and become some ingredients for a spell?"

Sam and Peyton shared a glance, and Peyton nodded to Paige.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."  
"Well, what kind of spell?"

Sam motioned to _The Book of Shadows._

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Bobby's on it, too."

Paige and her daughters, along with Sam, Peyton, and her sisters were all up in the attic, trying to figure out what Crowley had meant. Paris lifted her head.

"Hey, do you think Grams might know?"

Paige pursed her lips.

"Couldn't hurt to try. Someone get to summoning her."

* * *

Dean let out a breath as he ran his hands through Melinda's hair.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I haven't told you."

Melinda picked her head up, propping her chin on his chest, where she could see his face.

"What is it, honey?"

He gave her a small smile.

"You remember everything with Alistair? After, when I was in the coma?"

Melinda nodded. It was hard for her to forget that. Dean sighed.

"Well, I never told you that while I was unconscious, Cas … I don't know, I guess he showed me a vision. Or took me into the future. Something weird."

Melinda smiled.

"Well, what did you see?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling, thinking it had to be easier than to watch her face.

"I was outside the café. Sam came up and I followed him in. There was a party going on, but I didn't know who it was for. Everyone was so happy to see me, like they were relieved that I was there."

She laid her head back on his chest, just listening to him.

"So a few minutes later, Peyton comes in. She goes to Sam and he kisses her, and I can see their wedding rings. Not to mention her belly."

Melinda sat up, a big smile on her face.

"Was she pregnant?"  
"Big time."

The smile stayed on her face as she lay back down. Dean went back to stroking her hair, continuing on with the story.

"You came in shortly after that, with a, uh …"

He didn't think it would be this hard to get out. But he cleared his throat against the lump that was trying to form. His voice was quiet, though, and scratchy.

"With a beautiful little girl."

Melinda was still and quiet on his chest. Dean closed his eyes, and Melinda spoke, barely in a whisper.

"We had a little girl?"

Dean nodded.

"She was gorgeous, Mel. She had your hair, but hers was curly. These bright green eyes. And powers. We, uh … We named her Mary Claire. After my mom."

A tear rolled down Melinda's cheek. Dean went on with his story, speaking with a hoarse voice.

"The party was for her. For Claire. It was her fourth birthday. And you were pregnant, just like Peyton."

Melinda let out a quiet sob, and Dean pulled her closer to him.

"I was scared, because Claire was just turning four, and you were going to have a baby. But Cas told me that it wouldn't be like me and Sammy. The baby would come and we'd all be fine. And that … It has to come true, Mel. Nothing's going to happen to you, because we don't have Claire yet. And honey, if you … If you even think there's a possibility that you're pregnant, they won't … What?"

He noticed the smile she put on, the devastation in her eyes eating at his heart. She sniffled.

"Honey, when … When we first got together, before—"

She waved her hand around, and he understood what she meant.

"I went ahead and got that little thing that prevents pregnancy for up to five years. I knew how your lifestyle was, and that we probably wouldn't always be able or even think about using a condom or anything. Plus, trying to remember to take a pill at the same time every day, not knowing if it would be during a demon attack or an angel … whatever."

Dean nodded, feeling his heart sink. That was his last chance. Not that he blamed her, in any way. They actually should have had this talk years ago, and he felt like a moron for not bringing it up before now. He'd always been a fanatic about using protection, at least until he fell for Melinda. He pushed a hand through his hair, noticing the way Melinda was holding him just a little bit tighter.

"Mel? Baby?"

She shook her head, putting her nose in his chest. He sighed.

"Mel, what? What is it?"

She laid her cheek above his heart and let out a shaky breath.

"I just … I want to have babies with you."

He let his hand come up to cup the back of her head and she cried as she continued to talk.

"I just … I want a little girl with bright green eyes and a bow-legged little boy. I want you to teach them bad things so I can get mad, only to have you make me laugh and kiss me when I'm trying to be mad at you. I want us to have a family, and I … I can't believe that we … we won't … We just need more time!"

She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, doing his damnedest to fight back his tears. When the worst of the sobs had subsided, he spoke, still in that hoarse voice.

"Listen to me. Mel, listen."

She nodded against his chest, and he rested his head atop hers.

"We're going to have that time."  
"Dean—"  
"No. I can't …"

He shook his head, sitting up, taking her face in his hands.

"We're going to have babies. I'm going to save you from this, honey. Because that's my job. That's the role I took on when I slid this ring on your finger."

His hand drifted to hold hers, his fingers rubbing over her wedding bands. She nodded, and he brought her face to his, kissing her gently, laying her back on the bed as he moved on top of her.

* * *

As the sun went down, more members of the Halliwell clan had gathered in the attic. They had conversed with Grams, Patty, and Prue, all of them confused, but doing everything they could to keep Melinda out of harm's way. Patty managed to whisper to Sam that a Reaper was nearby, ensuring that his heart was lodged in his throat. They had no idea what the spell could mean, though, or what it was for. It had to be something bad, that was all they knew.

That was all any of them knew.

* * *

The next morning, a good number of members of the family were sitting at the breakfast table. Melinda was holding Kate in her lap, Peyton on one side of her and Phoenix on the other. Phoenix was gently braiding Melinda's hair, while Melinda was basking in the whisper-soft feel of Phoenix's fingers running through her hair. Dean was sitting across from her, and he finally sighed.

"Mel, there's … There's something I haven't told you."

Two pairs of wide blue eyes blinked, and the two pairs of dark eyes belonging to the Halliwell sisters narrowed. Dean smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. Melinda waited, tilting her head to the side, which Phoenix quickly straightened back up. Dean sighed.

"I saw Cas the other night. You were asleep."

Melinda sighed.

"What did he say?"  
"He thinks he may have found the reason why."  
"You mean the reason for the spell?"

Dean shook his head at Phoenix's question.

"No, he … He didn't mention anything about that."

Dean set the mug down.

"I know what the Angel said to you, babe. I can hear it in your mind when you sleep at night."

Melinda closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, but Dean smiled.

"It's okay. I thought as much. But look, Cas said that the angels lost the Michael sword."  
"The what now?"

Dean glanced over at Peyton.

"The Michael sword."  
"Michael. As in the archangel, big heavenly badass fighter Michael?"

Dean nodded at Piper, and Kate covered her smiling mouth.

"That's the one."

Leo shook his head.

"I've never heard of the Michael sword. I mean, I can imagine what it is, but … How in the hell could they have lost it?"

Kate giggled, and Leo reached in his pocket, pulling out two quarters that he sent spinning her way. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. And frankly, I don't care. But it seems that I am the only one who could find the da—"

Dean looked over at Kate and cleared his throat.

"The thing. I'm the only one who can find the Michael sword. And it seems that everyone on the face of the planet—good guys, bad guys, even Satan himself—everyone is searching for this thing. So the search will be totally, completely, extremely dangerous. Something I wouldn't even consider, because it could put you in danger."

Melinda let out a breath, a "I'm not very amused" smile on her face. She actually looked like she had one of Sam's bitchfaces on.

"You mean to tell me that I have to die so you can find some little sword?"  
"I think that may be more of a metaphor, honey."

Melinda narrowed her eyes as she looked to her father. Piper bit her tongue, trying not to laugh. Melinda ran her hands over Kate's hair once, covering her ears as she did it again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Piper laughed at that, shaking her head. Peyton and Phoenix joined in, while Sam snorted from his place at the center island. Dean smiled.

"I'm just passing along what the angel said."  
"Well, you need to call him back and get him here. Because if that's the reason I'm going through all this, so you can find some little sword for the angels… Oh."

Melinda was shaking her head, the fury almost evident on her face. Kate shook her head until Melinda moved her hands, and Kate turned back to look at her, scrunching up her nose and making Melinda smile. Piper smiled as she shook her head, standing up from the table.

"Well, I have got to go to the store, if we want to eat anymore."

Melinda watched her stand, and spoke quietly.

"Mama, can I go with you?"

Piper turned around, and everyone stopped talking. Kate shrank back, resting against Melinda's chest. Dean swallowed.

"Honey…"  
"Dean, I've been stuck in here for four days. I'm going a bit stir-crazy. And it's not like here is a hundred percent safe. I've almost died four times."  
"Four?!"

Melinda grimaced at the echoes around the table.

"I might have neglected to mention a couple times to you guys."

Exasperated sighs and mutters surrounded her. Dean stared at her, and she blew out her breath.

"There was a … a bathtub thing, and a … a car in the garage. But it's okay! It all happened that one day."  
"Yesterday, you mean."  
"I'm still here."  
"Mel."  
"It's the grocery store, Dean. Seriously, if I go out because I was attacked by a rogue flock of pineapples, well wouldn't that be a story you could tell?"

Dean shook his head.

"This isn't funny, Melinda."  
"I know, okay?"

She let out a breath.

"I know, but I'm suffocating. I need just a second, where I can go out and not worry about demons attacking or the freakin' Angel of Death coming for a visit. Just … it's just a trip to the grocery store."

He closed his eyes, blowing out a long breath. He opened his eyes again, and Melinda gave him a smile.

"Plus, it's Mom. And the Angel said he respected her, so I doubt he would try anything while I'm with her."  
"She's got a point there."

Dean whirled around to face Sam, making sure Kate was behind his back as he flipped his brother off. Sam just laughed, taking another bite of his pancakes. Dean sighed, facing Melinda.

"All right, fine. But I swear, if anything—"  
"I know."

Dean sighed again, and Melinda grinned at him.

"I love you."  
"I know."

She laughed, standing up and walking around the table to press a sizzling kiss to his mouth. Phoenix raised her eyebrows, tucking her tongue in her cheek. Peyton and Sam shared a glance and a smile, while Leo and Piper did the same. Kate covered her eyes with her hands.

"Gross."

The kitchen erupted in laughter as Dean grabbed the little girl, pulling her onto his lap and tickling her ribs as she squealed and laughed.

* * *

"You're sure you're buckled."  
"I think I know, baby."

Dean nodded, his head in the rolled-down window of Piper's Jeep. He reached a hand in, and Melinda slapped it before he could check her seat belt. Again. Piper smiled at him, gave him a wink.

"We'll be back before you know it, honey."

Dean nodded again, leaning back in to kiss Melinda for the fourth time in less than a minute. Piper put the car in drive, nodding over to Dean.

"You have to let us go now."

Dean nodded (was that all he could do now?) as he took a step back from the car.

"I love you, Mel."  
"I love you too, baby. I'll be back before you know it."

Dean gave her a smile, and Piper drove off down the driveway. Dean, Leo, Sam, and Peyton watched as the Jeep made its way down the street. Phoenix and Kate were on the front porch, waving, turning to grasp hands and walk back inside. Sam had an arm around Peyton, and she was leaning into his side. Dean wanted to smile, because he and Melinda had shared that same pose so many times before. He looked back at the car, driving down the road, and that was when Dean felt a chill run through his body. Peyton turned to look at him, laying a hand on her stomach. Sam looked down at her, then over to his brother.

"Dean?"

Something wasn't right. He could feel it, and he began running towards the car before he even realized what was happening. He heard Sam and Peyton yelling behind him, but he couldn't stop. He kept running down the sidewalk, faltering just a bit when the Jeep stopped at a stop sign. He faintly heard Peyton's scream as the big black truck came barreling around the corner, smashing into Piper's car on the passenger's side.

Right where Melinda had been sitting.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is like, twice as long as what I usually give you. But I couldn't find where to split it up! All of this information needs to be together, so... Enjoy. But then again, probably not.**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Seven_

When Melinda was 22, her appendix ruptured. She had been feeling pretty lousy for two days prior, and one cold November night, she crawled from her bathroom to her parents' room, crying, telling them she was pretty sure she had to be dying a slow and painful death. Her father carried her out to the car, her mother broke land-speed records driving to the hospital, and Melinda was rushed into surgery. She'd developed a pretty gnarly infection afterwards from the appendix bursting, and she'd vowed never to be hospitalized again.

Of course, that was before she met the Winchester brothers.

Since that hot summer day outside her mother's café, when she had bumped into the handsome stranger who was now her husband, Melinda had been in more than her share of hospitals. There was that one in Houston, when Peyton had needed stitches below her left hipbone. Sure, Melinda could have done them for her, but Peyton just wasn't feeling it that night. Which was good, because in a weird turn of events, Peyton's potassium bottomed out and they'd had to give her more, keeping her overnight while Sam stayed by her side and held her hand.

And that hospital where the heater had been broken, just outside of Oshkosh, Wisconsin. (Yeah, that's actually a town. So is Chunky, Mississippi, but that's another story.) Sam had been running a fever well over 100 degrees for two and a half days before Melinda and Peyton loaded his delirious self into a cab, while Dean, Mr. "Aversion to Hospitals" personified, had been off doing research for what they thought might be a case. The case was a bust, but Sam had developed himself a nice little case of double pneumonia, and the four of them made themselves at home in Oshkosh for three whole weeks.

And that hospital in Sarasota, Florida.

No, wait. They hadn't gone to a hospital that time. Dean's shoulder had been dislocated—again—and he'd needed Melinda to pop it back in place—again. Sam would have helped, but he'd sprained his wrist—again—and couldn't.

No, wait, they actually _had_ gone to a hospital that time. Melinda hadn't been able to pop Dean's shoulder back in because she and Peyton had both contracted a severe case of food poisoning. It got so bad that Sam and Dean, bloody and beaten to hell by the monster of the week, had rushed them to the closest ER, and the girls were immediately jabbed with IVs. That had been the only way either one of them could get any source of nutrition, because even a sip of water would make them violently ill. Melinda had never been quite so glad to get out of Florida than she had after those four days in the Sarasota hospital.

They'd stopped in little rinky-dink hospitals in Maine, Arizona, Louisiana. Nicer hospitals in Arkansas, Nebraska, South Carolina. But those really couldn't hold a candle to this hospital, the old familiar one in San Francisco.

* * *

Melinda let out a quiet cough, feeling an ache spread through her chest. This time, it was bad. And by "bad," she meant "worse than anything she'd ever been through in all her 28 years." She hurt, but the pain was more of a dull ache, and she came to the conclusion that, more than likely, she was doped up on pain medications. Good. The more the merrier, there. She felt a rough, callused hand gently touch her face, and she opened her eyes. The room was blurry, so she shut her eyes again, hearing a deep voice speaking low beside her.

"Hey, baby. You hit your head pretty hard, so things might not be all that clear. I'm right here, though. Sam and Peyton are down the hall, along with pretty much your entire family."

Melinda nodded slowly, licking her dry lips. Dean held a straw up to her mouth.

"Slow, babe. Go slow."

She did, savoring the cool, clean taste of the water as it soothed her dry throat. She opened her eyes, seeing a smiling Dean next to her, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Melinda tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt. She winced, and Dean reached to take her hand.

"Easy."

She nodded slowly, letting a breath out through her teeth.

"What … what happened?"  
"You don't remember?"

Melinda shook her head, closing her eyes, and Dean sighed.

"There was an accident."

Melinda nodded, and her eyes flew open.

"Mama. Dean, is—"  
"She's okay. She's down in the ER, getting a few stitches. Her wrist is broken, but she'll be fine. You … You got the worst of it."

Melinda nodded. She could tell that even before she opened her eyes. Dean's hand lifted to her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. She took in another breath slowly, letting it out just as slowly.

"Give me the rundown."

Dean nodded.

"Well, to put it frankly, you got the hell beat out of you. Possible concussion. They couldn't tell, because you wouldn't wake up. Two black eyes, a laceration across your cheek. They thought you might have cracked your jaw, but it seems okay. Broken ribs—"  
"Which explains why it hurts so bad to breathe?"  
"Possibly, but that could also be due to the collapsed lung."  
"Jesus."

Dean smiled.

"You're telling me. But they put in a chest tube, so that's better. Your pelvis is okay—they were worried about that—but you broke all the bones in your right leg. As well as your right humerus."

Melinda smiled.

"Not funny."

Dean let out a laugh.

"Not funny at all."

Dean leaned down again, pressing his lips to Melinda's this time.

"You scared the hell out of me, baby."  
"I'm sorry."

She coughed again, squeezing her eyes shut at the pain. Dean let out a sigh, and Melinda shifted the slightest bit in the bed.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Dean smiled.

"That transparent, huh?"

Melinda smiled, shrugged her left shoulder. Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"There's some bleeding in your abdomen. They're not sure where it's coming from, but … You aren't strong enough for surgery yet. You, uh … You crashed on us twice, Mel."

Melinda let out a long breath.

"So I guess—"  
"Damn it, don't you dare finish that sentence."

Melinda nodded, watching as he stood up, hands low on his hips as he began to pace. He shook his head as he turned, walking over to the window, looking out at the rain that had begun to fall.

"I can't, Mel."  
"We can't fight this, honey."

He nodded.

"I know. I just … I can't—can't even think about it. You…"

He just shook his head.

"Hey."

He glanced back at her, and she held out her left hand, the one that wasn't currently in a sling. He tried not to notice the way it was shaking, and he put a smile on his face as he walked over to her, taking that hand in both of his. She smiled up at him.

"I love you."

Dean smiled, letting out a laugh as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you too, Mel. Always."

He bent down, kissing her mouth once more, throwing in another kiss for good measure. Her eyes were heavy, and Dean smiled, leaning low.

"You can rest, baby. I'm right here."

Melinda nodded, letting her eyes fall closed as she drifted to sleep again. Dean held onto her hand, sitting beside the bed and bowing his head as, despite his better judgment, he whispered a prayer.

* * *

Melinda woke as a light was shined in her eye. A doctor, a short woman with dark brown hair, was standing in front of her bed, giving her a gentle smile.

"Hi there. Can you rate your pain for me? On a scale of one to ten."

Melinda blinked and swallowed.

"Um, six? It's worse when I take a deep breath."

The doctor nodded, scribbling something on Melinda's chart. Melinda glanced around, settling down at the sound of a low whistle from her left side. She looked there, smiling at Dean as he pushed off from the wall, reaching out and taking her good hand. He rubbed his thumb across the backs of her knuckles and they looked to the doctor as she cleared her throat.

"Her vitals are not exactly where I want them to be, but I think this might be as good as we're going to get. We'll take her on to surgery, see what we can do."

Dean and Melinda nodded, and the doctor left. Melinda held tight to Dean's hand, and he let out a sigh, bending to be close to her, running a hand through her hair.

"Baby, it's okay. Everything is fine."  
"Don't lie to me, Winchester."  
"I've got to say it, Mel. I have to say it so I'll believe it."

Melinda closed her eyes, still gripping his hand. She held them shut until she was certain the tears that were threatening to fall wouldn't. She looked up at Dean, who was looking down at her, and she sighed.

"Kiss me."

She never had to ask him twice. Dean bent, holding a gentle hand to her jaw, kissing her with all he had. And that did it. Her tears were coming now. He pulled away, moving to press a kiss to her forehead, and she barely loosened her grip on his hand.

"I need you to promise me something."  
"We are not doing deathbed promises, do you understand me? I can't, Mel."  
"I need to do this, honey."  
"Melinda, please. I'll beg. Do not—"  
"Damn it, Dean!"

He hung his head, letting out a breath before moving back to her side, stroking her hair again.

"Calm down, baby."  
"I need to say this."  
"Okay, but calm down. It's not good for your heart rate to be up like this."

She tried to catch her breath, while tears coursed down her cheeks. Dean held her hand, bending to kiss her cheek and her temple as she closed her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers and let out a breath when her heart slowed down to normal, kissing her cheek before moving to where she could look him in the eyes. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and Dean swallowed.

"I love you, Winchester. And I know how much you love me."  
"I don't think you do."

Melinda smiled, lifting a shaky hand to lay against his cheek as he closed his eyes, turning his face in towards her touch.

"I think I have an idea. But Dean … I need you to promise me something."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that whatever happens, you won't make a deal for me."  
"Melinda."  
"Let me, please."

His eyes had flown open at her request, and she knew that this was her only chance to get this out. He sighed, hanging his head for a moment, then leaning back into her hand as she ran her thumb along his cheekbone.

"No amount of time with you will ever be enough for me, Dean. And if I knew there was a limit …"

She shook her head, making herself smile through her tears.

"I know what it did to Sam when you died. I saw a little bit of it, and we had to deal with the aftermath. Having someone give up their life for you, having to deal with that guilt … I'm selfish enough to say that I don't want to have to live with that. And I just could not imagine you going to Hell for me. Just … Just let me go, okay?"

Dean let out a ragged breath.

"I … Mel, do you realize what you're asking? You are asking me to stand back and just let you die, when I have a chance to change that."  
"Listen to me. Ten years, right?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. She went on.

"Ten years is the usual deal. They gave you one last time. One. What do you think would happen this time? If they even gave you the time of day, not to mention agreed to the deal, they wouldn't let you walk away."  
"I don't know, the angels seem pretty keen on keeping me safe."

Melinda let out a sigh, wincing as she moved again in the bed.

"Easy, baby."  
"You really want to put your trust in those dicks with wings?"

Dean let out a laugh.

"Mel … Honey, come on. I don't think I can do this without you."  
"Oh, you come on. I know you can. Think of all that time you did it before you met me."  
"And meeting you screwed everything up for me. I can't even remember a time before you."

Melinda smiled, letting out a groan when pain shot through her stomach. Dean brushed his hand through her hair and she sighed.

"There is so much you can do, and I just know that if I… Well, you'll have that wrath pushing you on, and you'll … You'll be dangerous and deadly, probably a little reckless, and—"  
"John fucking Winchester."

Melinda closed her eyes, then let out a sigh, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Come here. Close as you can."

Dean did, laying his head on the pillow beside hers. Melinda turned her head to face him, and he kissed the tip of her nose. She gave him a smile as she spoke softly.

"You're not your father, Dean. But you know that. And I am going to do my damnedest to come back to you. I know you're not going to give up on me, and I'm going to fight for you. But if something were to happen …"

Dean let out a sigh, and she kept on, one more sentence to break his heart.

"Please. I am begging you, do not make a deal for me."

Dean shut his eyes, but a tear rolled down his cheek. After a moment, he opened his eyes, looking into the pleading, tear-filled blues next to him. And in that moment, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny anything she asked of him, no matter how badly it crushed his heart.

"Okay. I—I won't make a deal. I promise."

Melinda smiled, letting out a laugh of relief as he moved to kiss her. She settled back against the pillow and Dean stood, pulling the blanket up around her.

"And before you even ask, I won't let your family do it, either."

It was like he could see the weight as it was lifted off of her. She smiled as a nurse, who'd let Dean know that her name was Lara, walked in, doing a few blood tests to prep Melinda for surgery. She told them that Melinda would be transported up to the OR in just a few minutes. Lara left, and Dean moved back to Melinda's side, bowing his head next to hers.

"You think it'd be okay if we spend those next few minutes making out?"

Melinda laughed, and it trailed off to a whimper.

"Don't make me laugh. It hurts."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Just … don't let my heart rate get too high."

Dean smiled as he bent down, pressing his lips to hers, feeling her soften against him. He slid his tongue across her teeth, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. He smiled when he felt her tongue bump up against his, and he moved his hands to cup her cheeks. She let her left hand come up to touch his arm, letting out a quiet moan when he dragged his thumb under her jaw. He kissed away from her mouth, down her chin to her neck, and she tangled her hand in his hair.

"I love you. God, I love you so much."

He couldn't say anything back, just kissed to her mouth again. He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Melinda let out a sigh as Dean moved back, and he watched as a tear slid down her cheek before he moved and gently kissed it away.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be all right."  
"I'm scared, Dean."

He smiled, moving to bend closer to her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know. But you … You'll be fine, babe. You're going to be just fine."

Melinda nodded, leaning back on the pillows as a knock sounded at the door. Dean's heart dropped, thinking they were there to take Melinda away, but he let out a sigh when he saw his in-laws walk in. Leo bent to kiss the top of Melinda's head, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall. A bruised Piper walked around, taking Melinda's left hand with her right hand, the one that wasn't wrapped in a sling.

"Sweet baby."  
"Mama, are you okay?"

Piper smiled.

"Yeah, honey. I'm good. Are … are you hurting any?"

Melinda shook her head and Dean smiled, speaking up from his spot at her feet.

"Morphine."  
"Hell of a drug."

Leo and Melinda spoke at the same time, and they all began to laugh. Melinda trailed off into a cough, wincing as pain shot through her stomach and chest. Leo gently ran a hand over her hair as Dean gently massaged her left foot. She let out a long breath.

"I'm—I'm okay."

Dean and Leo exchanged a glance and Melinda moaned, gritting her teeth as she moved in the bed. Piper ran her hand over Melinda's hair, and when her daughter looked up at her, Piper smiled softly.

"What is it, honey?"

Melinda took in a breath.

"Mom, I need you to promise me—"  
"Melinda, stop."  
"No matter what happens—"  
"Stop it."  
"You won't do anything stupid to try and save me."

Piper closed her eyes, turning away from the bed, and Melinda pushed on.

"Dean and I have talked about this. He promised not to make a deal for me, and he's not going to l let anyone else make one, either. You included."

Leo walked to stand beside his wife, laying a hand to her arm, which she covered with her own hand. Piper just shook her head, still facing away from Melinda.

"You can't ask me to just let you die."

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a breath, feeling like someone had just punched him in the stomach, taking all the air from his lungs. He'd been fine as long as they were dancing around the words, but when Piper laid it out like that, he could barely breathe. Melinda reached for him and he went to her, wrapping himself around her as best he could. He pressed his lips to her forehead until Piper turned to face them, tears rolling down her face, her voice quiet and broken.

"You can't ask me to do that. You can't understand, because you don't have children yet. I … I just—I can't—"

She had to stop, taking in a shaky breath as she laid her hand to her heart.

"I can't just stand back and let you go."  
"Mom, I couldn't live with knowing you sold your soul for me."  
"I would hand them my soul right now if it meant you'd be okay."

Melinda shut her eyes, leaning into Dean as he kissed her cheek and her temple, gently running his hand over her face.

"Easy, Mel. Calm down, baby."

She shook her head, and Dean spoke again, calmer than he'd expected.

"Your heart is racing, baby. Just try and relax for me."

Melinda moved closer to Dean, laying her ear against his chest, and she focused on listening to his steady heartbeat. Dean watched her parents, saw Leo running his hands up and down Piper's arms, as she shook her head, tears falling down her face. When Melinda's heart had returned to as normal as it had been, nearly matching the beats of Dean's, he let out a relieved sigh and kissed her lips. Piper let out a shaking breath, her voice clear and steady.

"I will not stop fighting for you. I will never stop that."

Melinda looked over to her, her eyes tired. Piper sighed.

"But I won't make a deal."  
"Promise me."

Piper sighed again, moving to the bed and taking Melinda's hand again.

"Mama, I couldn't live with knowing you were being tortured in Hell for me."

Piper nodded.

"I know. And that's why, I promise you, I will not make a deal."

Melinda nodded, and Piper looked behind her, as Leo stepped up, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"And I won't let your dad do it, either."  
"And Wyatt and Chris."

Piper sniffed as she nodded.

"Or your brothers."

Melinda sighed, relaxing against the pillows again.

"That doesn't mean that I'm just going to sit back and watch it happen. I am going to keep searching for something, some way to save you."

Melinda nodded, and Piper leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, my sweet baby girl."  
"I love you too, Mama."

Piper stepped back from the bed as Melinda's eyes drifted closed. Dean stepped over to his in-laws, running a hand through his hair.

"She cornered me earlier. I'm sorry."

They nodded, staring at the bed. Piper's breath caught in her chest.

"She ... she doesn't look good."

Dean closed his eyes, and opened them in time to hear Leo speak.

"Don't—don't you say that."

He moved away from Piper, walking to the bed, and Dean wrapped his arms around his mother-in-law as she started to cry again. Leo bent over, gently brushing his fingers through Melinda's bangs. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hey, Daddy."  
"Hey, my sweetheart."

Melinda coughed, squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering when it was over. Leo murmured for her to take it easy, and she finally relaxed on the bed. Leo went back to brushing his fingers through her hair and spoke softly.

"Do you remember when you had to get your tonsils out?"

Melinda blinked, then smiled.

"Vaguely. I was six, wasn't I?"

Leo smiled, nodding.

"You were."  
"I don't remember much, Dad."

He smiled again.

"I do. You were so scared, but you'd had tonsillitis four times that year alone. The last bout nearly put you in the hospital. You could barely swallow, couldn't eat anything because your tonsils were so swollen."

He shook his head.

"Right before they took you back for the surgery, you froze the room and grabbed my hand. You begged me not to let them take you to surgery, because you just knew they would take your voice, too."

Melinda gave him a confused look, and he chuckled.

"That was during your _Little Mermaid_ obsession."

Melinda laughed quietly, trailing off to a cough, and Leo rubbed her hand until she looked at him again.

"Back then, I told you that everything would be fine. I wouldn't let you go and have surgery if I wasn't 100% sure you'd come back to me. And I am telling you the same thing right now."

Melinda's eyes filled with tears as Leo laid a hand to her cheek.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart."  
"Daddy, I'm scared."  
"I know. But… it will be over before you know it. You'll be back here with us, a new and improved Mel."  
"Melinda 2.0."

Leo laughed, leaning down to kiss her forehead again. She was warm, warmer than she had been earlier. He looked to the door, hoping the fear he felt in his heart wasn't evident on his face as a couple of orderlies walked into the room. Melinda's nurse Lara was behind them, a soft smile on her face, her voice gentle as she spoke.

"We're ready for her."

Leo swallowed, closing his eyes before he leaned down, kissing Melinda's forehead again. Piper stepped over, leaning down to kiss Melinda's cheek and run her hand over her daughter's face. Piper winked at her, making Melinda smile.

"I love you, Mama."  
"I love you too, baby. We'll be waiting for you."

The orderlies pushed Melinda's bed away from the wall, through the doorway, and Dean followed Lara out, stopping at the door to turn back, the fear he hadn't been able to hold back showing on his face. Leo nodded to him and Dean turned to follow Lara and the orderlies again. They were down the hall, out of sight when Piper broke down, Leo crying just as hard as she was as he held her.

* * *

Melinda must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, Dean was gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Baby. Mel, wake up, honey."

She opened her eyes, seeing him sitting on the side of her bed, smiling at her. She coughed, and he gently rubbed her chest until she could breathe normally again. She blinked at him, and he held her hand as he talked.

"You were only out about three minutes. We're just waiting for them to get everything ready before they come and get you."

She nodded, and Dean leaned over to kiss her forehead. He let out a sigh when he felt the warmth on his lips, but he smiled as he moved back. She just stared at him, and he stared at her, running his fingers through her hair, brushing his fingertips over her cheek.

"I love you, you know."

Melinda smiled, nodding, leaning into his hand as he laid it against her cheek.

"I know. I love you back, you know."

Dean smiled.

"I know."

He moved his thumb feather-lightly across a bruise on her cheekbone.

"You are so beautiful."  
"Maybe you're the one that's high on painkillers."

He laughed, moving to brush back the honey-colored bangs over her forehead.

"Even bruised up, beat to hell the way you are right now … You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I just … I love you."  
"Kiss me."

He pressed smiling lips to hers, gently resting his hand on her chest, feeling the thunder of her heartbeat under his hand.

"I know, baby. I know. But try and relax."

She shook her head, tears filling her beautiful blue eyes. Dean was resting her forehead against hers, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her voice was quiet, but full of emotion.

"I'm so scared, Dean."  
"I know."  
"What if I don't wake up?"  
"You will."  
"What if something happens during the surgery?"  
"It won't."

She shook her head again, and Dean leaned back just far enough to look in her eyes. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, and he sighed, moving to brush the tears from her face. Her voice was even quieter.

"How can you be so sure?"  
"I just am."

He smiled, forcing it for her, moving a hand to cup her cheek again.

"You are stronger than any person I know. You will get through this and be fine."  
"We can't fight this, Dean. You can't just will away the Angel of Death."  
"Screw him."

Melinda sighed, and Dean closed his eyes for just a second.

"All I know?"

She looked back at him, and he smiled again.

"I can't lose you. I can't. And the angels know that. They won't take you away from me, because this I promise you: If you go, I won't be far behind."  
"Dean."  
"I'll eat a bullet before I do anything for those bastards if they take you away from me. I will take my dad's knife and drill it right here. No use for it if you're gone."

He tapped a finger against his chest, right above his heart. Melinda let out a ragged breath.

"They'll just bring you back."  
"Let 'em. Those sons of bitches will have to be doing it every damn second of every damn day. I've been around a while, and I've picked up some pretty creative ways to go down."

Melinda shut her eyes as a painful shiver rolled through her body. A tear escaped, and she felt Dean's lips against her cheek, kissing it away. She opened her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, both of them keeping their eyes open this time. He pulled back just enough to move his hand to touch her face, the rapidly-spreading bruises that were still blooming over her face.

"You'll come back to me, or I'll meet you there. One way or another, okay?"

No. That wasn't right. He was supposed to go on, to live a long life without her. Sure, he'd be sad, but he'd pick up the pieces, stop the Apocalypse, and kill as many evil sons of bitches as he could. He was supposed to be the one man that demons feared. Just the mention of his name could stop a monster in its tracks. That was how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to follow her out. She had to tell him that.

But when she opened her mouth, all that came out was one word.

"Okay."

He smiled as he kissed her again, as Nurse Lara stepped back into the room.

"Just a few more minutes. There's a couple of things we need to do in here to prep you."

Melinda nodded, and Lara handed a paper hair cover to Dean, who smiled as he gently fit it over Melinda's head. He pushed it behind the oxygen tubes over her ears, and that was the moment Melinda realized she'd had oxygen on the whole time. Was it bad that she hadn't even noticed? Dean stepped back.

"So beautiful."  
"Oh, shut up."

Dean and Lara laughed, and Melinda gripped the bedrail as a wave of pain shot through her abdomen. A sympathetic look crossed Lara's face.

"That was my next question. Pain meds wearing off?"

Melinda let out a shaky breath.

"I think so."

Dean shot a look over at Lara, who just smiled as she wrote on Melinda's chart.

"You've got a good one here, honey. He threatened the doctors in very creative ways, making sure they did everything in their power to keep you from hurting."  
"Lot of good it did, huh? Sons of bitches."

Dean blew out his breath as he shook his head. Melinda reached over, patting his hand.

"It didn't hurt until right now, babe. Thank you."

Dean leaned to kiss her again, and Lara let out a sigh.

"Okay. They're ready for us."  
"Dean."

He looked down at the bed, where Melinda was staring up at him, her blue eyes wide. Tears slid down her cheeks, and he smiled as he leaned down to her level.

"Baby. Hey, nothing to worry about, remember? I'll be right here the whole time, waiting for you."

She nodded as his fingers chased the tears down her face. He leaned over, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her long and slow, warming her up from the sudden chill that had settled over her. She blinked as she felt him cup her face in his hand.

"I love you, Mel."  
"I love you, Winchester."

Melinda smiled, and her eyes felt so heavy all of a sudden.

"Mel. Baby, hey."

She blinked, or tried to, as she felt Dean's thumb run across her cheekbone. She heard a murmur from across the room, but she couldn't make out what was being said. She wanted to ask Dean, but she couldn't get her mouth to work. He let out a sigh, leaning over to press kisses to her forehead and cheek.

"They're taking you for surgery now, okay? I'm here, Mel. I love you. I love you."

She loved him, too. She wanted to tell him, but she was just so tired. Her eyes drifted shut, and she could hear him repeating those three words again and again. She wanted to say them back to him. She needed to tell him, because he needed to know. But as the darkness settled over her like a heavy blanket, one last thought rang through her mind.

He knew.


	8. Chapter 8

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Eight_

Dean Winchester had lived through a few times that he'd thought of as the worst moment of his life. More than his fair share, he was sure.

Seeing his mother pinned to the ceiling as fire consumed her, just before Dad had shoved baby Sammy in his arms was the first.

Watching Sam walk away without so much as a glance back as he left for Stanford was another.

Standing back, watching his father's funeral pyre almost did him in.

And then having Sam die in his arms. Literally holding his baby brother as he took his last breaths, as the life slid out of him… That took the cake of the absolute worst moment. Being torn apart by hellhounds wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but it didn't really match up to losing Sam.

However, all of those moments paled in comparison to the one he was living in right then. Doctors and nurses ran all around him, yelling out things that he didn't understand, medical terms he'd heard once or twice before on an episode of _Dr. Sexy, M.D. _One phrase kept ringing in his ears though, one that he was certain had stopped his heart.

"We're losing her!"

Suddenly, Dean felt a hand, a warm, strong, familiar hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up, saw Sam staring through the doors the doctors had just rushed into.

And he broke.

"Whoa. Hey."

Dean literally crumpled, gripping and holding on tight as his brother's arms came around him. Sam let out a breath as Dean began to shake, tremors running through his body as he sobbed silently. Sam laid a hand on the back of Dean's head, holding him.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm right here."

* * *

Dean and Leo paced the waiting room. They'd start on opposite ends, slowly walk until they met in the middle. One would step aside so the other could pass, and they'd walk to the other wall. They'd glance towards the door, staring for just a moment, then start all over again. Dean sometimes held a coffee cup as he walked. The coffee was disgusting, nasty, watered-down hospital crap, but it was familiar and gave him something to do with his hands.

Peyton sat on the middle cushion of the incredibly uncomfortable couch, one that would rival the one in the Manor's living room. She had her elbows on her knees, both feet bouncing on the floor, making her whole body tremble. She'd done that for the first hour, until Sam sat beside her, putting an arm over her shoulders. She'd leaned into him as he enveloped her in his arms, and he'd held her for the next hour.

Piper had been given painkillers, despite her fairly adamant refusal. Her sons had talked her into taking them, and she was now curled up on another couch between Phoebe and Paige, who took turns stroking her hair and glancing from the phone to the door.

Chris had answered the phone the first time it rang with news from the OR. Wyatt had taken it from him when Chris had been unable to speak through his tears. At that point, Matt—who was a doctor at the hospital—rushed down to the O.R. and got a personal play-by-play from the surgeon, and explained what was happening to everyone. After that, a nurse would just call or text Matt, and he'd pass the news along.

Six hours after she'd first gone in for surgery, the doctor came walking to the waiting room. Everyone stood up, even Piper, who was awake by then. And they'd all sat back down, one by one, as the doctor explained.

The surgery hadn't gone well. Melinda's blood pressure had bottomed out multiple times. They hadn't been able to locate the source of the bleeding, but they had been able to slow it nearly to a stop. Melinda was being given more blood, and more was scheduled for after that, and when she was stronger, they'd try another surgery. For now, she was in Intensive Care, in very critical condition. One visitor could stay with her, and nearly before the doctor had even finished that sentence, Dean was heading down the hall with a nurse scurrying behind him.

* * *

Dean sat in a chair that was turned so he could stare at Melinda. He was holding her hand, which was cool and limp, no matter how many times he rubbed it between both of his own. She hadn't woken up yet from her surgery, but that wasn't what was worrying Dean. What worried him was the slight fever that continued to rise every hour he was beside her. What worried him was the slow, irregular rhythm of her heart. What worried him was the look of pain on her face, the noises she made as she slept almost restlessly.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh as Nurse Lara stepped into the room. She looked at the monitors, letting out a sigh of her own.

"She still hasn't woken up?"

Dean shook his head, rubbing a hand across his eyes.

"She keeps making these noises, like she's hurting. I keep talking to her, telling her that everything's fine, to wake up. But she hasn't yet."

Lara gave him a sympathetic smile, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She will. Don't give up on her, Mr. Winchester."  
"I never could."

Lara smiled, patting his shoulder before she left the room. Dean looked back to the bed, as Melinda let out a quiet moan, almost like a sob. Dean leaned forward, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"I'm right here, baby. You're all right. Everything's okay, Mel."

She relaxed minutely, her breath evening out as much as it had been, hitching every now and then despite the oxygen she'd constantly been wearing. Dean gently set her hand back on the bed, sighing as he scrubbed both his hands over his face.

"Damn it, Winchester. Pull it together."

He yawned, thinking about asking the nurse for another cup of coffee, when he looked over and saw sleepy blue staring back at him.

"Holy shit. Mel?"

He stood up, walking over, leaning down as she looked up at him, letting out a breath through her teeth.

"Mel, hey. Can you hear me?"

She nodded slightly, her eyes closing, and Dean pushed on.

"Are you in pain?"

She nodded again, and Dean smiled.

"Okay. Okay, I'll get the doctor."  
"W—wait."

Her voice was shaky, very quiet. He stopped, moving back over her. Her breathing was labored, and he reached over, pushing her hair back from her face. She closed her eyes as Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Everything's okay, baby. I'm here."  
"The surgery?"

Dean began brushing his fingers through her hair.

"It didn't go quite as well as they wanted. But now that you're awake, they can do … Whatever the hell it is they do."

Melinda smiled, but it trailed off into a grimace of pain. She shifted in the bed, letting out gasps and whimpers as she moved, and Dean whispered to her until she seemed to deflate. He reached over and hit the call button on her bed.

"They'll be here in a minute, Mel."

She nodded, and Dean moved to kiss her forehead again.

"I love you."

Dean smiled.

"Not as much as I love you, baby."  
"I love when you call me baby."

Dean smiled again. Melinda looked up at him, and he could see the pain in her glassy eyes. She gave him the best smile she could.

"Kiss me."

He smiled, leaning down to do just that. He laid a gentle hand on her face, from her cheek to her jaw, kissing her lips once, twice, and lingering a third time. He pressed kisses to her cheeks and forehead, pulling back just to look at her, running his fingers through her hair again. He reached to hold her hand as she started to doze off again, and he sighed.

"Where's that damn nurse?"

He looked back towards the door, feeling his heart nearly gallop in his chest. He felt Melinda's grip tighten on his hand, and he let out a sigh.

Someone else, someone who wasn't as in tune with her as he was, might not have heard the gasp.

But they would have definitely heard the sudden steady, piercingly loud high-pitched whine that came from the heart monitor.

Dean whirled around, just in time to see the twisted, pain-filled look start to slide from Melinda's face.

"Mel? Mel. Baby!"

Dean was pushed aside, feeling the wall at his back as a team of doctors and nurses came rushing in, screaming out things he didn't understand. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, he felt two seconds away from passing out, and he couldn't take his eyes away from his wife as they cut away her gown, placing something on her chest. Dean looked over, saw the steady line on the heart monitor.

"Come on, Mel. Don't do this."

He was whispering, barely even able to hear himself. He shut his eyes when they yelled "Clear!" opening them just in time to see her body bow up from the bed. Nothing. They shocked her again and Dean blew out his breath. God, he felt sick. The doctor called for more medicine, gearing up to shock her again. Dean leaned against the wall, letting out a choked breath as Melinda bowed up again before settling back on the bed. All eyes looked to the monitor, and the doctor let out a sigh.

"Hold compressions. Hold everything."

Eyes continued to stare at the monitor, and the doctor hung his head.

"All right. That's it."

He turned tired, sad eyes to Dean.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean blinked.

"What? Wait. Wh—what? You're stop—you can't stop. She—she's not breathing. You have to help her!"

Lara stepped over to him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Mr. Winchester, we—"  
"Don't. please. Please, I'm begging you. He—help her. She needs—"  
"We did everything we could. She … she's gone."

The doctor looked to a different nurse, and she nodded, looking up to the clock and speaking softly.

"Time of death, 10:41 AM."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean put together the poetry—or maybe it was irony—of that. His wife and his father had died at the exact same time of day. He smiled, wanting to laugh at how _fucking_ _unfunny_ everything was, but all he could do was gasp. He fell to his knees, hands scrabbling at his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. He kept sucking in breaths, but nothing was going into his lungs. Still, somehow, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean. Hey."

He lifted his eyes, saw Sam's gentle smile and his tear-filled eyes.

"Sammy."

Sam let his hand drift to the back of Dean's head before coming back to rest on his shoulder.

"Come on, Dean. Let me help you up."

He did, and soon Dean was on his feet. He looked to the bed, felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Sammy."  
"Come on."  
"Sammy."

Sam sighed, looking at his brother, who couldn't take his eyes from the bed.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go."  
"Sammy, she …"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, barely hearing Dean's next sentence.

"She died. Goddamn it, she died."

He tried to take a step and faltered, Sam's big hand easily catching him.

"Easy, easy. It's okay."  
"No. No, it is ... it is _not_ okay."

Sam sighed, supporting all of his brother's weight, gripping his shoulder.

"I know. I know it's not, but I—I've got you."

Dean let out a breath, glancing once more at the bed. He pulled out of Sam's arms, and Sam stood back, letting his hands fall, hanging his head as Dean lifted a shaking hand to lie on Melinda's forehead.

"You … You promised, Mel. You promised me. You—you can't just…"

Dean blinked, and tears continued to roll down his face. He looked down, saw the look on her face, the rings that somehow stayed on her left hand through everything. He ran his thumb over the rings and fought to keep the sob from escaping from his chest. He bent down close to her, kissing her forehead.

"I can't do this, Mel. I can't do this without you, baby. Don't … don't do this. Please, God. Don't leave me, Mel."

He was sobbing now, holding her as best he could, crying into her hair. Sam was crying, and he turned away, facing the door. Dean touched Melinda's face, rolling his fingers across her cheek. He wanted to hear her sigh the way she always would, leaning up to kiss him and bite at his jaw and make him laugh, the way she always did when he held her like this.

But she was still.

He was going to die right here beside her. Goddamn it, he was going to will his fucking heart to stop, because there was just no way. Without her, life meant nothing. He had no life without her. He bent down, pressing his lips to her forehead, crying harder when he felt how cool her skin was becoming.

* * *

After a few minutes, Lara stepped in the room, gently touching Sam on the shoulder. She whispered to him and he nodded. She left, and Sam let out a sigh as he walked to his brother.

"Dean. Hey, listen to me."

Dean shook his head, his forehead on Melinda's, his hand gently running down her cheek.

"Dean, there … There are things they need to do."  
"I can't leave her, Sam."

Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I know. But … Come on."

Sam took hold of Dean's arm while Dean let out a quiet sob, leaning to kiss her forehead again.

"I love you, Mel. I – I love you so much."

Sam laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, and after a minute, Dean followed him, turning to walk away. His knees gave out, and he and Sam would have fallen, had Castiel not been there, grasping hold of Dean's other arm. The three of them walked out of there together, Sam and Castiel holding Dean up.

They did the same thing two days later at the funeral.

Dean sat beside Piper and Leo, who had looks on their faces that feel somewhere between completely lost and utterly heartbroken. Tears were constantly streaming down Chris' face. Wyatt held Kate in his lap, his arms tight around her. She clung to him and to Dean, who was surprised to find that holding that little girl in his arms gave him a tiny sense of comfort. Sam sat beside Dean, with Peyton next to him, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks, absolute devastation apparent on her face. Castiel sat behind them, and when the funeral was over, he disappeared.

* * *

The angels showed up a week later. Dean told them, in a clear voice, the first words he'd said since his wife's funeral, that they could take their plans for him, along with their angel blades, and fuck themselves with them. Zachariah had smiled, saying something Dean couldn't exactly recall. But he'd heard the bastard say Melinda's name, so he felt no remorse, no shock or fear, he felt nothing at all as he shoved the angel blade straight through the angel's throat. And he smiled for the first time since he lost her, actually smiled at the wings scorched into the ground, as black feathers fell like snowflakes around him.

That was his first foray with a weapon since Melinda's death. Sam was usually hovering close by, never giving Dean a true moment alone, not even allowing him near the weapons. And, let's face it, that was most likely the best thing. They weren't hunting. Dean couldn't bear to go into the garage. After he killed Zachariah, Dean spoke to Sam, the only words he managed to say before the tears came again.

"Sammy, get me out of here."

Sam packed the Impala while Dean sat in it. Piper and Leo watched from the kitchen window. Kate stood at the back door, her little hand lifted, pressing against the door, tears sliding down her pretty little face. Sam drove away with Dean not saying goodbye. His heart was too broken, his spirit too shattered to say goodbye to the people who still regarded him as family. Sam drove to Bobby's, where the grizzled old man met them on the porch, pushing a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black into Dean's hand. Dean had gone into the kitchen, and Sam had stepped up beside Bobby.

"That's what got me through losing Karen."  
"Bobby, um... No offense, but you have at least a glass of Johnnie Walker every night."  
"I know. You don't get over something like that, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes, his heart broken for his brother. From the moment they stepped foot in the old house in South Dakota, Dean spent every night with a bottle of some kind, drinking until the only thing he could do was cry, because there wasn't enough alcohol in the fucking world that would make him forget Melinda.

But damn, he tried.

Sam would sit back until Dean passed out, usually at the kitchen table. He'd pick his brother up and carry him to his bedroom, pulling his boots off and closing the curtains. He'd go back to his room, where Peyton would be waiting for him. He'd lock the door behind him and climb into bed, pulling Peyton close to him and holding her as she cried. Sometimes they'd make love, but mostly, Sam just held her all night long. In the morning, she'd go back to San Francisco, only to appear back in his bed at night.

* * *

Three weeks later, Castiel appeared again. He told Dean of the upheaval in heaven, how the Apocalypse was truly starting. How Michael was on the way, searching for Dean. But Cas happened to appear late one night, after Dean's nightly abuse of his liver had begun. They exchanged words, first calmly, then at ear-shattering levels. The fists followed soon after, Dean's punches not doing much other than bloodying his knuckles, but he reveled in the pain. And then somehow, Dean found himself standing over Castiel, Cas' angel blade in his hands. And there, in that moment, Dean had to make the toughest decision of his life.

Who deserved it more, Castiel, or himself?

Whose heart did he slide that blade into?


	9. Chapter 9

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Nine_

"Dean."

Dean sighed as he shifted, feeling an ache in his muscles and a pounding in his head.

"Dean, wake up."

What? Dean opened bleary eyes, wincing as his back popped as he sat up. He looked up, into the bright blue eyes of Castiel, who had a worried look on his face.

"Cas?"  
"Everything's all right, Dean. She hasn't woken up yet."  
"Wh—what?"

Dean looked past Castiel, suddenly realizing where he was, sitting up when he saw the bed, where Melinda was currently letting out a labored breath. Dean shook his head, taking in a breath.

"N—no. No, she … She—"

Castiel tilted his head, watching as Dean was shaking his head, his whole body shaking, breath heaving into and out of his lungs. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes going wide.

"She died."

Castiel opened his mouth, closing it again as he looked to the bed.

"Her heart has stopped, but the doctors were able to restart it."  
"No, she _died_, Cas. We buried her. And I ... I thought I was losing my mind. I-I almost killed you."

Castiel let out a sigh.

"Damn it."  
"That was from the angels, wasn't it? A—a vision or some bullshit like that?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean stood to his feet, covering his mouth before running his hands through his hair.

"Those _dicks_ better back the fuck off. I can't—"

Dean walked over to the bed, running his hand over Melinda's hair, quieting her moan. He stared at his wife for a minute, then looked back to the angel.

"That was low, Cas. Low and … and horrible."  
"I'm sure it was, and I'm sorry."

Castiel nodded as Dean looked down at Melinda. He bent, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then turning back to Castiel.

"You tell them to stay the fuck out of my head. If anything happens like that again, I … I swear, Cas…"  
"I know. I really am very sorry, Dean. "

Dean shook his head, looking down at Melinda as he ran his thumb over her forehead. When he looked back up, the angel was gone. He let out a sigh, then dragged his chair over by the bed. He sank into it, scrubbed both of his hands over his face as he let out a long breath. He shook his head again, sitting up when he heard Melinda.

"Mel? Baby, hey. It's okay. I'm right here."

She moaned again, and Dean reached over, taking her hand in his. She tightened her grip just the slightest bit, and Dean sucked in a breath.

"Baby. Melinda, hey."

She took in a ragged breath and Dean stood up, walking closer to the bed, running his hand over her hair.

"I'm right here, baby. Come on, sweetheart. Open your eyes for me."

After a moment, very slowly, Melinda blinked her eyes open. Dean's face broke out in a smile as he blinked back tears, trying to ignore the terror that was crawling up his spine.

"Hey, pretty girl."

Melinda moved slightly, letting out another moan.

"Easy, doll. Take it easy."

She nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath. Dean bent down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, throwing in another for good measure.

"I love you. God, Mel, I love you so much."

Her eyes were drifting shut again, and Dean let out a sigh.

"Everything's all right, Mel. I'm right here, baby. You can rest."

She nodded, closing her eyes, her head tilting to the right on the pillow. Towards where Dean would be if he were lying beside her. He sighed, continuing to hold her hand, using his other one to brush through her hair. He lifted that hand to his eyes, rubbing across them, before he let it fall, opening his eyes in a flash as Melinda squeezed his hand as she gasped.

"Baby? Hey. Melinda?"

Dean looked up at the beep that was starting to slow down, until a steady, high-pitched whine was the only sound in the room.

"No. No, no. This—This isn't happening."

Dean found himself back against a wall as a team of doctors and nurses were rushing around him, yelling out things he didn't understand. He slumped against the wall, hands reaching for something to grasp and hold on to.

"This can't be happening."

Dean watched as they cut Melinda's gown away, placing some kind of pads on her chest. The doctor yelled out for everyone to stand clear, and Dean let out a gasping sort of sob as he watched his wife bow up from the bed.

"Goddamn it, Cas. Don't let this happen! Mel, baby, please. Don't—don't do this to me."

Dean blinked, barely hearing the chaos of the room over the blood rushing through his ears, seeing only Melinda as she was shocked again.

"Come on, baby. Don't do this. Melinda, come back to me. Please."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he reached up to grip it. He looked up to see Sam standing beside him, looking at Melinda.

"Sammy."  
"Hang on, Dean."

Dean looked back to the bed, hearing the doctor.

"How long since the last epi?"  
"Five minutes, sir."  
"Let's go one more."

Dean and Sam stood still, watching as more medicine was given, as Melinda was shocked again. The doctor nodded his head, letting out a sigh.

"All right, hold compressions. Hold everything."

All eyes looked to the monitor, as the steady, high-pitched whine continued to sound. The doctor hung his head, then looked over to Dean.

"I'm so sorry."  
"No."

Dean shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he felt Sam's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Please. Don't—don't stop. Please."

Nurse Lara stepped up, tears shining in her eyes as she set her hand on his arm.

"We … we did everything we could. She … She's—"

Dean shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He kept trying to breathe, but no air was going into his lungs. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Lara looked up at Sam, both of them sighing, before she looked over to the doctor. The doctor gave her a nod, and Lara looked up at the clock.

"Time of death, 10—"

Everyone stopped as a deep inhale was heard. A steady beep began to sound as Dean pushed Lara out of the way as he looked to the bed, where Melinda was blinking open her eyes.

"Oh my god. Mel?"  
"Dean?"

He rushed over to her, pushing people out of the way, bending down beside the bed, gripping the rails as she looked up at him.

"What's going on?"  
"Mel, you …"

She coughed, blinking as she looked back up at him, and that was when he realized that she was breathing almost effortlessly. She was moving on the bed, scooting closer to him, probably without even realizing it, and she was doing it without any pain. Dean let out a shaky breath.

"Mel, you …"

She just blinked, waiting for him to finish, and instead, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Sam stood back by the wall, the look of utter shock on his face a mirror-image of the doctor standing near him, shaking his head.

"Unbelievable. She … she was dead. Gone, and now, she …"

He shook his head again, and Sam swallowed hard. He looked over to the bed as Dean was smiling, bent down next to Melinda, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands.

"You're okay?"  
"I feel fine, Dean. I'm okay."

He shook his head, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I thought I'd lost you, Mel."

She smiled up at him, reaching her right hand up to run over his cheek.

"I love you."

Dean smiled, letting out a quiet laugh.

"I love you."

He kissed her again, and the doctor stepped over, talking about sending Melinda up for tests. Dean refused to leave her side, digging in his heels, and the doctor finally gave in. When the room was empty, Sam ran his hands through his hair, then slowly made his way to the waiting room. Peyton stood up when she saw him, and all eyes in the room turned to him. Chris swallowed.

"We, uh … We heard the code. It was … It was Mel, wasn't it?"

Sam looked at him, letting out a sigh as he nodded. Peyton sank back down in her chair, Phoebe leaning over to rub a hand over Peyton's back. Piper gripped Leo's hand as she looked up at Sam.

"Did … Did they—"

She couldn't finish the sentence, and Sam didn't know what else to say. He shook his head, speaking quietly.

"She died."

The room seemed to come to a complete stop. No one took a breath, no one blinked. All the color drained from Peyton's face. Sam shook his head, went on speaking.

"She wasn't breathing. Her heart stopped. I saw it. I watched as they shocked her, pumped her full of drugs. I watched as they stopped, saw how still she was on the bed."

Peyton was shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. Piper took in a shaking breath, gripping Leo's hand and blinking hard as Sam shook his head. Tears filled Leo's eyes, and Chris' too, as he put his hands on his head. Phoebe took Peyton's hand, covering her mouth with her other hand as Coop walked over to them. Henry wrapped Paige in his arms while Wyatt turned to the window, placing one hand on the wall. Sam sighed, pushing his hands through his hair, speaking again before anyone else could.

"I don't understand how she's alive right now."  
"What?"

Piper and Leo, Peyton, Wyatt and Chris, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry all spoke at the same time. Sam sighed as he looked around the room. Peyton dropped her mother's hand, standing up and walking to Sam on shaking legs.

"She … she's alive?"

Sam gave her a little smile, reaching out to cup her cheek in his big hand.

"She's talking, breathing. Not in any pain at all. She's alive, Peyt."

Peyton let out a sob, taking Sam's shirt in her hands as she pulled him to her, and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Piper stood up, Leo right beside her.

"Where is she?"

Sam turned to them, still holding Peyton.

"They took her up for some tests. The nurse said she'd be back in the hour."  
"Actually, they're on their way back now."

They all stood to see Lara standing there, her face still unbelieving. Phoebe cleared her throat.

"Can—can we…?"

Lara looked around, then nodded. All bets were off for this one.

"Yes. You can all follow me."

They hurried down the hall, in time to see Melinda wiggling her toes as Dean set the brace they'd put on her leg to the side. She bent her knees, sliding her legs under the blankets.

"Dude, you have to let go of my hand sometime. My cover's all messed up."  
"Melinda?"

Melinda and Dean looked to the door, where her family stood with open mouths and tear-streaked faces. Melinda smiled.

"Mama. Hey, guys. Come on in."

Piper and Leo went immediately to the bed, bending to touch Melinda's face, kissing her, holding her, running their hands over her hair, her shoulders, her face, which was now clear of bruises and cuts. Peyton stepped in, holding Sam's hand, bringing him with her. She shook her head as she cried, laying her head in Melinda's lap as Melinda stroked her hair.

"It's all right, Peyt. I'm okay."

Phoebe stepped forward, kissing Melinda's cheek and laying a hand on Peyton's back.

"How? Honey, I just … We don't understand."

Dean let out a sigh as he moved back, reaching to bring Melinda's hand to his lips.

"Neither do we."

Paige stepped up to the foot of the bed, opposite Piper and Phoebe, who were on either side of Melinda. She shook her head.

"I mean, she looks… She looks nothing like she did when we brought her in."  
"Yeah, the whole right side of her body was crushed."

Peyton sat up, because that was where she was lying. She looked back to Chris, then to Melinda, who held up her hand, wiggling her fingers.

"It's not anymore. The doctors are stumped, because nothing is broken. The new x-rays and the old ones don't match up."  
"Her blood work is clean. Even better than it was months ago. Scans are clear. They can't find the bleeding anymore."  
"So there's no need for surgery."

Peyton shook her head, sniffling as Sam moved to lay a hand on her shoulder, as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It just … It doesn't make any sense."

Melinda smiled at her, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know."  
"But, Mel, it … It's almost like …"

Peyton let her sentence trail off, and Sam sighed before he finished it for her.

"A miracle."

Melinda looked over at Dean, who reached and took her hand.

"We know. But you're all here, and you've been here. The others have been here, or at the Manor, together. No one's been left alone, right?"

The people in the room smiled, shaking their heads. Melinda squeezed Dean's hand as she looked around.

"So no one's had a chance to make a deal. It's … I don't understand it, but it's okay. We—we're all okay."

Nods went around the room, until everyone seemed to sigh at the same time, moving back to hug Melinda again as she laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Melinda was released from the hospital that night. The doctors had no reason to keep her, because all of her injuries had completely disappeared. Hospital personnel were absolutely flabbergasted, wanting her to stay, or at least to come in for more tests, while she and Dean wanted nothing more than to get home.

Her cousins were waiting for her at the Manor. Paris and Phoenix held her as tears rolled down their faces, and Anna and Jenny cried until they got a turn to hug her. Matt stood back, shaking his head as he watched her, until he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her cheek. She stayed in Wyatt's arms for a long time, and Kate wrapped herself around Melinda's legs until Melinda knelt down, taking Kate in her arms. Kate cried for a long time, and Melinda sat in a recliner, rocking back and forth as she held her, telling her that everything was fine.

She never noticed the dark eyes that never left her, the tears that continuously fell, the glances at the clock.

* * *

Everyone convened in the living room, except for Kate, who Melinda had just recently put to bed. Dean sighed when everyone was settled, looking around.

"Okay. Anybody have anything they need to say?"

Glances were exchanged, heads shaking. Melinda smiled and sighed in relief.

"Okay, see? We're fine. Everything's okay."

Melinda looked around the room, smiling as she studied her family, who were all gathered in their respective family units. Paige and Henry smiled at her from their places on the couch, with Matt standing behind them and the twins on the floor. Phoebe and Coop were in the same chair, Peyton on the floor in front of them, Paris on the arm of the chair, and Phoenix behind it, staring out the window. Her parents were sitting on the other couch, with Leo holding a battered Piper in his arms. Chris sat beside them, while Wyatt was on the other side of them. Melinda looked up at Dean, and the smile slid from her face when she saw the look on his. She followed his gaze, feeling her stomach turn when she realized what he was looking at.

"Dean, what—"  
"Look at her, honey."  
"No. No, she—she wouldn't…"  
"Mel?"

Melinda looked from Dean to Peyton, who had a curious look on her face.

"What?"  
"What's wrong?"

Melinda swallowed, looking behind Peyton to Phoenix, who wiped a tear from her cheek as Dean cleared his throat.

"Hey, Phoenix?"

She turned her head, dark eyes wide as she looked at him. He cleared his throat again.

"Are you … You okay?"

Phoenix put on a smile, one that was clearly forced. Funny looks crossed both Peyton and Phoebe's faces as they felt Phoenix's emotions, and they turned to look at her. Melinda looked around, noticing the way Paris looked away, closing her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Anna and Jenny gripped hands, looking down at their feet, and Matt let out a shaky breath as he gripped the back of the couch. Melinda shook her head.

"What … What's going on? What aren't you saying?"

Phoenix turned completely away from them, holding onto the window frame. Phoebe stood up, walking over and laying a hand on Phoenix's back, gasping quietly as she had a premonition. Coop came up and stood behind Phoebe, and when the vision was over, Phoebe backed up into him, shaking her head as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Baby…"  
"I'm so sorry, Mama. I … I didn't have a choice."  
"Phoenix."

Phoenix turned to Melinda, whose blue eyes were wide as she stood to her feet. She was trembling, her whole body shaking, and Dean stood up beside her, running his hands up and down her arms. Phoenix put a smile on her face, and Melinda's whisper was barely audible.

"What did you do?"

Paris let out a sob, doubling over, and Matt walked over to lay a hand on her shoulder. Jenny leaned into Anna, who held her sister while they both cried. Paige and Piper exchanged worried glances while Coop literally held Phoebe up. Phoenix stepped over to Melinda, reaching out and taking both of her hands. She let out a long, shaking breath.

"Mel… I'm sick."  
"What?"

Coop brought Phoebe back to the chair, holding her as she whispered to him. Tears filled his eyes and he reached out, taking Paris' hand. Paige covered her mouth with her hand, and Piper shook her head as she leaned closer to Leo. Phoenix sighed again.

"You remember a few months back, when we had that scare, while I was in the hospital?"

Melinda nodded, and Phoenix went on.

"Well, I … You had so much going on, and there was … We were all so busy and worried, and I … Well, Mom and Daddy know. I didn't tell you guys, but—but my cancer came back."

Peyton gasped on the floor, and Sam knelt beside her. Phoenix blinked back tears as she went on.

"It's back, and it … it's spread, and there—there isn't anything they can do."  
"No. No, no, there—there has to be something."

Phoenix smiled, reaching out and touching Melinda's hair.

"I've been to a few doctors, Mel. A couple of specialists. They all say the same thing."

She took in a deep breath before saying the words that broke her family's hearts.

"There's no treatment that will save me. Some may buy me some time, but what it really boils down to is … I'm dying."

Melinda let out a sob, and Phoenix pulled her close, closing her eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Listen to me. This way, everyone's happy. The Angel of Death gets to collect. And what demon would pass up a Halliwell?"  
"Phoenix, no. You—you can't do this!"

Phoenix pushed her back, running her hands through Melinda's hair, holding her at arms' length.

"I'm out anyway, Mel. This way, you get to go on and fight."  
"I can't let you die for me."  
"Hush."

Phoenix pulled Melinda to her side and turned to face her family as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want to die. But I don't have a choice in that. What I do have a choice in is the way I go. I don't want to suffer and be sick and in pain and be so far gone that I don't know who you guys are."

She smiled, gripping Melinda's hand.

"I had a chance to save you, and that is what we've always been taught to do. To help if you can. This way, I can keep my dignity and die knowing that my beautiful cousin will go on fighting. You won't let my death be for nothing, Mel, and I know that. That is why I made the deal."

Phoenix and Melinda both let out a sob, and Phoenix hugged Melinda to her again.

"It's going to be okay, honey. You're going to be fine."  
"And what about you? Phoenix, you're going to Hell. You're going to be tortured, and for what? So I can live? It's not worth—"  
"Don't you dare say that."

Phoenix stepped back, taking hold of Melinda's shoulders.

"Don't you dare tell me that you're not worth dying for. Melinda, I would die a thousand times for anyone in this room, especially you."

She blinked, steeling herself, and her strength was almost visible.

"You are one of the most powerful witches to ever exist. You are strong and beautiful and you kick ass on a daily basis. I've never been able to do the things that you can do, but I have never once worried about whether or not I would be safe. I knew everything would always be fine, because I knew you had my back. You are amazing, Mel."

She let her hands fall from Melinda's arms, and motioned around the room.

"They know it, too. But I was the only one who could make the deal. I get to have the credit of saving you. And for you, Melinda Halliwell Winchester, I would make that deal a hundred more times, if I was only given the chance."

She let out a sigh.

"I'm not afraid. I know what the deal entails. I knew going in, and I did it anyway. I want my death to mean something, and not just be another victim of that stupid disease. This way, I can keep my dignity."

Dean closed his eyes, turning away as thoughts of his time in Hell flashed through his mind. He stayed close to Melinda, and she bit her lip.

"How … how long?"

Phoenix sighed.

"He was gracious enough to give me an extension. My deal comes due tomorrow at midnight."

Dean opened his eyes, looking back at Phoenix, laying hands on Melinda to steady her. Gasps were heard throughout the room, and no one noticed as an unconscious Peyton fell into Sam's arms. He stood up, carrying her into the sunroom.

"No!"  
"Mel, calm down. It's all right."  
"No, it's not! It's not all right! You're—you're supposed to get ten years! You're supposed to get years, not … not hours!"

Melinda couldn't even see through her tears as she shook her head. Phoenix gripped her arms again.

"Melinda, stop. Listen to me. The doctors only gave me six weeks."

Melinda stopped at that, looking up into Phoenix's dark eyes. She smiled.

"And that was about four weeks ago. I had a time limit no matter what; I just bumped it up a bit."

Melinda shook her head, letting out quiet sobs as she moved back into Phoenix's arms. Phoenix smiled, running a hand over Melinda's hair.

"It's okay, Mel. It's all going to be okay. I promise."

Melinda just shook her head, putting her face in Phoenix's shoulder, crying harder.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch in the sunroom, looking out the window at the stars as he held Peyton in his arms. She was still unconscious, and Sam didn't blame her one bit. He was shaking just the slightest bit, his mind churning as he was reminded of a time when he was in Melinda's shoes, desperately holding onto the person who had sold his soul for him. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his hold on Peyton.

He was feeling it again. The hopelessness. That impending sense of doom. The feeling that something completely horrible was about to happen and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. He hadn't felt this way since …

Since he killed Lilith.

He could remember standing in the crumbling church, Lilith staring at him, smiling as she taunted him. Ruby stood beside him, silently urging him on, holding the door closed on Dean, Melinda, and Peyton as they frantically tried to get to him. He remembered pulling the life out of Lilith, felt the moment that she died. And then, from the look of awe on Ruby's face, he knew something horrible was about to happen. It was all his fault, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

He let out a shuddering breath, feeling a pain settle over his heart. He shook his head, looking down at the girl still passed out in his arms. He ran his hand over the curls on her head and sighed before he leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead. She stirred, blinking her dark eyes as she looked up at him. Sam gave her a smile, letting a finger run down her cheek.

"Hey, babe. How you feeling?"

Peyton glanced around, letting out a sigh as she curled closer to Sam, putting her face in his neck. He closed his eyes, wrapping her back in his arms.

"I know, baby."  
"Sam."  
"I know."  
"_Sam._"

He just held her for a second, until she pushed her way out of his arms. She hurried back to the living room, and Sam hurried to follow her. Phoenix had ushered Melinda over to a couch, where she was sitting with Dean behind her. Phoenix glanced up, a soft smile crossing her face.

"Hey, baby P."

Phoenix stood up, closing her eyes as Peyton walked to her, not saying a word, wrapping her arms around Phoenix and crying into her shoulder. Phoenix blinked back tears as she held her, letting her hand brush over the mass of curls on Peyton's head. Phoenix's hair was not quite as riotously curly as Peyton's, more wavy than curly, but she'd always loved Peyton's hair. Phoenix smiled gently as she felt the tremors run through Peyton's body and she sighed.

"Calm down, honey."

Peyton shook her head, taking in quick breaths.

"Peyton, breathe."

She shook her head again, and Phoenix sighed.

"You're hyperventilating. Breathe out."

Peyton let out a sob, taking in big gulps of air as tears poured down her cheeks. Phoenix grabbed Peyton's shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Peyton Penelope Halliwell, you listen to me right now!"

Peyton stumbled a little at that, letting out a long breath. Phoenix smiled, reaching up to tuck a curl back behind Peyton's ear.

"There we go. That always worked when you were little."

Peyton's face crumpled in tears as Phoenix took her in her arms again. Phoenix sighed as she held her, as Peyton cried.

"I know, Peyt."

Peyton shook her head.

"I don't think you do. What … What am I supposed to do?"

Melinda squeezed her eyes shut, leaning over to put her head in Dean's lap. He ran his hands through her hair, shooting Sam a look. Phoenix sighed, reaching to push another curl behind Peyton's ear.

"You'll be fine, honey."  
"Phoenix, stop."

Phoenix let her hand fall, and Peyton let out a shaking breath.

"You have been there my whole life. I cannot remember a single thing without you in it. You were like a second mother to me. You took care of me when I was a baby, and you have taken care of me ever since. When you were sick…"

Peyton shook her head, reaching up to wipe her face.

"Aunt Piper told me how awful I was."  
"Peyt, you were two."  
"Still. I was a little holy terror without you. And now you're telling me that … that you …"

She was shaking again, her whole body trembling, and she kept shaking her head. Tears slid down her cheeks, the devastation she felt in her heart evident on her face. Phoenix stepped closer, taking Peyton into her arms, stroking a hand over her hair.

"Sweet, sweet Peyton. My baby sister, who I love so very much."

Peyton tightened her arms around Phoenix, letting out a sob.

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and brought fresh tears to Phoenix's eyes. Phoenix took in a couple of deep breaths, closing her eyes, making herself smile.

"You are going to be just fine, baby P. I promise. You are so smart and so strong."  
"I'm not."  
"You stop that right now."

Peyton sagged as Phoenix pushed her backwards a little.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that. She is beautiful and wise, so much braver and stronger than I could ever hope to be."

Dean gently got Melinda to move to a chair beside the couch. He sat on the arm of the chair, and she put her head on his knees. Phoenix walked to the couch and sat down, pulling Peyton down beside her, and Peyton rested her head against her sister's shoulder. Paris quietly slid onto the couch on Phoenix's other side. Phoenix reached up, patting Peyton's hair, gently running her hand over it.

"I have always been in awe of you, Peyt. You are funny and brave. Powerful, even though you don't realize it. You have a fierce love for your family, and that pushes you to accomplish things I would never be able to. Everyone is better once you're in their lives."

Phoenix looked up then, locking eyes with Sam.

"Everyone is lucky to know you, even luckier to be loved by you. And I only hope they know what a gift that is, and to cherish it."

Sam swallowed, looking down at the floor, blinking back the unexpected tears that came to his eyes. Phoenix closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"You're going to do great things, Miss Peyton. Of that, I am sure."  
"How can I, if my biggest cheerleader isn't here?"

Paris closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. Phoenix leaned over, pressing a kiss to Peyton's forehead.

"I'll always be with you, baby bird. I've got a place in that big ol' heart of yours."

Peyton smiled, letting out a little laugh.

"What's funny?"  
"You called me baby bird. You haven't done that in years."

Phoenix smiled. When Peyton was a baby, feeding time was a hilarious sight. She'd sit in her high chair with her mouth wide open. Phoebe would laugh and feed her as fast as she could, calling Peyton her "baby bird." Phoenix picked it up and the nickname stuck. Phoenix kissed Peyton's forehead again, reaching over to hold both of Paris' legs.

"I'll be with you two, even if I'm not. We've spent almost thirty years together, Peyt. And you and I have spent nearly thirty-one together."

Phoenix leaned over, putting her forehead on Paris'.

"Something I've taught you has bound to have stuck."

They laughed, Phoenix gripping each of her sisters' hands.

"You'll be fine. It's going to hurt for a while, but it will get better. You'll grow up, get married. Someone will name a kid after me."

Paris and Peyton gave watery laughs at that, and Phoenix smiled.

"Just always remember how much I love you. You two made my life so much better, even when you were little and wouldn't keep your grubby little hands out of my stuff."

Paris pointed at Peyton, and they all laughed. Phoenix sighed, kissing the top of Peyton's head, then Paris'. She leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes, and Paris let out a sigh.

"Can we … Can we just sit here for a while? Just like this?"

Phoenix and Peyton nodded their heads, and Peyton and Paris moved just a little bit closer to their big sister. Melinda let out a shaky breath from her place in the chair across the room, and Dean leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Come on. Let's leave them be for a while."

Melinda nodded, letting Dean help her up, putting an arm around his waist as he walked her towards the stairs. Dean stopped at the bottom, looked back to where Sam was leaning up against the doorjamb, staring, Dean could only guess, at Peyton.

"Hey, Sammy?"

Sam glanced back, and Dean gave him a smile.

"You coming up?"

Sam looked to the living room, then back to Dean.

"Nah. I think I'll … You know, in case she needs something. If they need something."

Dean smiled, nodding his head, leading Melinda up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom, and Dean turned to close the door, locking it quietly. He turned back, and stepped right into an armful of Melinda. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head in his chest.

"Hey. Mel?"

She tightened her hold on him, and Dean closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead. He let out a ragged sigh.

"I was … I was fucking terrified, Mel. I thought I'd lost you."

She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest and sighed.

"I'm here now. And as fucked up as this situation is … All I want is you, Dean. I need you right now. I need to—"

Her sentence was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, and she sighed as she melted against him. He walked her back to the bed, lifting her in his arms and laying her down, proceeding to show her just exactly how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Eleven_

Sam stood up from his spot in the chair, reaching for a blanket to drape over the sisters on the couch. He smiled, and stopped when Phoenix's dark eyes met his. She smiled.

"Did I scare you?"

He gave her a smile, taking his spot back in the chair.

"I thought you were asleep."

Phoenix smiled, shaking her head before resting it back, on top of Peyton's head.

"I don't think I could sleep tonight."

Sam nodded, letting out a sigh. Phoenix glanced at each of her sisters. Paris was curled up on her right side, holding onto Phoenix's arm, her forehead resting on Phoenix's shoulder. Peyton was on her left, her head on Phoenix's other shoulder, holding Phoenix's hand. Phoenix smiled, looking over at Sam.

"I love watching them sleep."

He looked up, giving her a smile.

"I mean, Paris is always so busy. She's constantly on the move, trying to save the world through love. Setting couples up, helping the ones who've already found love, patching up broken hearts. When she sleeps, she can relax. She can be still, which is something she's always had a problem with."

They shared a laugh, and Paris sighed in her sleep, moving closer to Phoenix. She smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Paris' head. Phoenix glanced to her left, letting out a sigh.

"And this one…"

Phoenix shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Peyton feels so much. Everything, good or bad. I didn't understand it when we were growing up. One time, I think Peyton was thirteen and I was seventeen, Melinda got into the _Book of Shadows_ and put us all under this spell that switched our powers for twenty-four hours. Chris got stuck with Mel's powers, and she his, and Peyton and I swapped. I thought I was going to lose my mind. It was so much, so sudden. I could feel everything from everyone around me, not to mention the things I felt, too. All of that filling my head with no warning… All I could do was just fall into a ball and cry, until Peyton sat beside me. She put her arm around me and said 'Just breathe.' That's where this came from."

Phoenix held out her right arm, where the words "Just Breathe" were tattooed on her wrist in small script. She loosened her other hand from Peyton's and ran a finger over the words, smiling as she did.

"I was never able to forget that. What she has to go through on a daily basis, emotions crowding in on her where she can't even feel anything on her own. She said that's not true, though. Of course, she's had twenty-eight years to deal with it, perfect it."

Phoenix sighed, reaching up to gently run her fingers through Peyton's curls.

"She is so much stronger than anyone gives her credit for. She's so hard on herself, but she is so … Incredible. When she sleeps, she seems so peaceful. No emotions crowding her but her own, nothing to feel except sleep."

Phoenix kissed the top of Peyton's head, and Sam sighed as he leaned over, slowly rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, Sam?"

He looked up, into Phoenix's dark eyes, which were full of tears.

"Can … can I ask you a favor?"

He nodded, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Will you take care of my baby sister?"

Sam gave her a smile.

"Of course I will."  
"She's really likes you."

Phoenix gave a little giggle.

"Okay, we're not junior high kids."

Sam laughed quietly, and Phoenix let out a sigh.

"Sam, she's in love with you. And I don't have to be a cupid to see that. Being that I am a cupid though, I can sense the way she feels about you. And the way you feel about her."

Sam brought his eyes back to hers, and Phoenix smiled. He let out a long breath, raking his hands through his hair.

"I'm crazy about her, Phoenix. I mean … I messed up. I know that. And through it all…"

He sighed again.

"Sam."

He looked up, meeting her eyes.

"You did screw up rather majestically."

Sam groaned, and Phoenix laughed under her breath.

"But, Sam?"

He brought his eyes back to hers, relaxing at her soft smile.

"She never stopped loving you. Not once. She tried to hide it, tried to fight it for the longest. And then one night…"

Phoenix smiled, looking down at Peyton.

"Peyton was staying with me and Paris, at our apartment. It was raining. Nothing to write home about, just a little thunderstorm. At nearly three in the morning, she came into my room. Didn't say a word, because she couldn't. Just crawled under the covers and curled up beside me."

Phoenix looked at Peyton while she talked, a soft smile still on her face.

"I just wrapped my arms around her, didn't ask her what was wrong, because I was pretty sure that I knew. And I was right. It was you."

She looked over at Sam then, and he closed his eyes.

"She cried for the longest time, and I just held her. When she could finally speak, she looked at me and said, 'I can't do it anymore, Phee. I can't fight it anymore; I'm too tired.'"

Phoenix sighed, resting her head back on Peyton's.

"And I told her that it would be okay. It would hurt, and it would probably suck, but if she really loved you the way I thought she did… I knew it would all work out. One way or another."

She looked up then, and Sam did the same, locking eyes with her. Phoenix smiled.

"And here you are."

He let out a breath, and Phoenix bit her lip.

"I know about what happened after the wedding."

Sam's eyes were wide when he looked at her again, and Phoenix laughed.

"She's never been able to lie worth a damn, and she's always come to me to talk about things she can't talk to Mom about. The slutty wedding sex with you being one of those things. Her words, not mine."

Sam let out a quiet groan as he covered his face with his hands. Phoenix laughed again.

"Sam. Hey, come on."

He looked up, and she smiled.

"It's okay. Really, I promise. I'm not judging or anything. And to be completely honest, I wasn't that surprised when she told me."  
"Really?"

Phoenix tilted her head to the side, giving him a look.

"A blind man could have seen the way you two were looking at each other."

Sam laughed quietly, looking back down at his hands.

"I love her, Phoenix. I never thought she'd give me the time of day again, much less …"

He shook his head.

"She deserves so much better than me."  
"I'll give you that."

He looked up at her, but Phoenix had a gentle smile on her face.

"She deserves the best. And no one will ever be good enough for her. But she loves you. It doesn't matter what you did. She loves you anyway. You just have to show her how much she means to you and prove to yourself that you're better than what you did."

Sam nodded, and tears filled Phoenix's eyes again.

"I just want to make sure that she's taken care of. She's so strong, but she's fragile, too. She needs someone to take care of her and protect her, and I know that you can do that. You love her; I can tell that just by being in the same room with you and her."

Sam left the chair, walking over and kneeling down in front of Phoenix, taking her hand.

"I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe. I'll stay with her as long as she'll have me, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove to her what she means to me."

Phoenix nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She … She's really going to need you in the next few days."  
"I'll be here."

Phoenix nodded again, gripping his hand, and Sam leaned up, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"She'll be taken care of, Phoenix. I promise you that."  
"Thank you."

Sam sat back down in the chair, running a hand over his mouth as Phoenix turned to kiss Peyton's forehead, crying into her hair. Neither of them noticed the tears that slid down Paris' cheeks as she tightened her grip on her sister.

* * *

Time, as it has a tendency to do, passed much too quickly. Before they knew it, twenty-four hours had passed, and Phoenix's time was almost up. Peyton and Paris stuck like glue to Phoenix's sides, and Phoebe and Coop spent every moment they could with her. Three hours before the deal was to come due, Melinda stood up, taking Dean's hand and leading him outside. She climbed in the Impala's driver's seat, and Dean climbed in beside her. He didn't say a word as she pulled out of the driveway, and they rode in silence until she put the car in park. Dean looked out the windshield, seeing where they were, and he let out a sigh.

"Mel—"  
"Don't."

She walked to the trunk, and Dean hung his head, climbing out of the car when he heard the trunk shut. He watched as she walked a little ways in front of the car, burying the box in the middle of the crossroads. She stood up, dusting her hands off on her pants and looking down one road, then the other.

"Oh, come on!"

Dean took hold of her arm, turning her to face him.

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you make a deal—"  
"I'm not."

Melinda yanked her arm out of his hold.

"I just want some answers."

She turned away from him, raising her voice.

"Did you hear that?! I just want some answers!"  
"You don't have to yell."

A woman stood before them, in a slinky black dress. Dean instinctively stepped in front of Melinda as the woman blinked, her eyes shining bright red when she opened them again. Another blink, and the red was gone, replaced with her normal dark brown.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Winchester?"

Melinda moved to stand beside Dean.

"My cousin, Phoenix Halliwell."

The woman nodded.

"I wasn't involved in her deal, but of course, I know."  
"Who holds her contract?"

The woman smiled.

"Afraid I can't tell you that."  
"What?"

The woman looked to Dean.

"You know how this works. Didn't you tell her the rules?"

Dean swallowed, not taking his eyes away from the woman. She was the one he'd dealt with, the one he'd signed his soul over to, in order to save his brother. She gave him a wink and Dean let out a breath. Melinda looked back at him, laying a hand on his chest, feeling the thump of his heartbeat. She closed her eyes as realization hit.

"This is the one you dealt with, isn't it?"

Dean nodded, and Melinda turned to her.

"You bitch."  
"Hey, you called. I was just answering, being polite. I don't have to take this."

She turned to walk away, and Dean spoke.

"No, wait."

She stopped, smiling before she turned around. Her face was expectant, and Dean sighed.

"Is there anything we can do?"

The woman looked down, then shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Deals are closed to Halliwells now. And Winchesters, for that matter."

She looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"You should probably head on back. Time's ticking for your cousin."

The woman disappeared, and Melinda let out a shaking breath. She stumbled, and Dean caught her.

"Easy, Mel. Take it easy."

She shook her head, grasping Dean's overshirt in her hands, putting her forehead on his chest.

"How could she do this, Dean? How could Phoenix …"

Melinda let out a sob, and Dean put a hand in her hair.

"Let me take you home."

Melinda cried more, then nodded. She let Dean walk her to the car, and she sat as close as she could to him on the ride. They walked into the kitchen, where Piper and Paige sat beside Phoebe at the table, who was leaning into Coop as she cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Piper and Paige's, too. Melinda's breath came faster as she looked at them.

"Oh, God."

She took off running, and Dean followed her. They stopped at the living room, where Sam turned to look at them, along with Paris, Peyton, and Phoenix, who were all on the couch. Melinda let out a ragged sigh, walking over and falling to her knees, putting her head in Phoenix's lap. Phoenix smiled, running a hand through Melinda's hair.

"Little Mel."  
"I – I thought you …"  
"Still here for another hour."

Melinda swallowed hard, closing her eyes. Phoenix kept running her hand through Melinda's hair, speaking softly.

"You went to the crossroads, didn't you?"

Melinda nodded.

"They didn't…?"

Melinda shook her head, and Phoenix let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God."  
"Are you kidding me?"

Melinda sat back on her knees, looking up at Phoenix. Peyton let out an unamused laugh.

"You're seriously going to get mad at her now?"  
"Peyt, it's okay."  
"No, it's not!"

Peyton glared at Melinda, until Phoenix laid a hand on her leg.

"Down, girl."

Phoenix smiled, leaning over to bump Peyton's forehead with her own. Peyton let out a sigh, and Sam stood up, walking over and laying a hand on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton reached up, not even realizing what she was doing, and laid her hand over Sam's. Phoenix noticed and smiled, giving Sam a wink, and he smiled back at her. Phoenix looked back to Peyton.

"It is okay. It's perfectly fine to get mad at me. It's—"  
"If you say 'a natural part of the grieving process,' so help me, I'll vanquish you."

Phoenix burst out laughing at Paris' statement, grumbled from her spot beside her. Phoenix leaned over, laying her head on Paris' shoulder for just a second, making Paris smile.

"I won't say it, then. But it is."

Chuckles came from the boys, and blue lights began to swirl. Jenny let go of her brother and sister, smiling over at the couch.

"We, uh … We didn't …"

Matt sighed, stepping up and patting Jenny on the back.

"We wanted to say goodbye."

His voice broke on the last syllable, and he cleared his throat. Melinda looked down at the floor, until Dean came and sat beside her, crowding her vision. She gave him a smile and crawled into his lap. Paris walked into the kitchen, while Peyton stood to go to Sam, letting him wrap his big arms around her while she buried her face in his chest. Phoenix stood up, walking over to Matt.

"Okay. So I've rehearsed this, but bear with me."

Matt let out a laugh, taking both of Phoenix's hands.

"I am so proud of you. You've worked so hard to get to where you are, and I think we're all just a little bit in awe of you. Don't ever let anyone put you down, Dr. Matt. Stay as kind as you are, as eager to help as you've always been. And don't forget all the cheerleaders you have in your corner."

Phoenix motioned behind her, at her sisters, Matt's sisters, and Melinda. They all smiled and nodded, and he smiled back at them.

"I'm going to miss you, Phee. You've always been the 'mom' of us. Taking care of us when we didn't want you to, when we didn't realize we needed it. You're incredible, and … the world's going to be a little darker without you in it."

He stepped forward, taking her in his arms.

"I love you, Phoenix."  
"I love you too, doc."

He kissed her cheek, then walked to the kitchen. Phoenix turned to the twins, holding her hands out to Anna. Anna smiled, taking both of her hands and stepping up. Phoenix smiled, scrunching up her nose.

"Miss Anna. So beautiful. With Grandma Patty's light dark hair and Grandpa Sam's blue eyes."

Anna smiled as she looked down, as her eyes filled with tears. Phoenix kept talking.

"You're braver than I could ever be, teaching kids. What is it, fourth graders now?"

Anna nodded.

"And you haven't lost your mind or killed anyone yet."

Anna laughed, and Phoenix pulled her close, hugging her.

"You're brave and beautiful and so smart. You have such a kind heart and a sweet soul. Always remember how much you're loved. And how proud the Halliwell family is of you."

Anna nodded, squeezing Phoenix tighter.

"You're wonderful, Phoenix. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Annie."

They embraced again, and Anna left to join her brother and their family in the kitchen. Jenny walked over to Phoenix, who reached up and took hold of a strand of Jenny's fiery hair.

"I've always wondered where you got this fire-colored hair, Jen."  
"Me too. Mom said that she had a mishap with a spell once, when Aunt Piper was pregnant with Wyatt, and her hair was this color for a year. Guess it carried over."

Phoenix smiled.

"I was always a little jealous. I mean, I look so much like my mom and my sisters, even like Aunt Piper. And you stood out, so effortlessly."

Jenny sighed, looking down, until Phoenix took hold of her chin and lifted it back to where she could look into Jenny's eyes.

"Don't try and blend in, Jen. You were born to stand out, given incredible abilities to help you do just that."

Jenny nodded, tears filling her eyes, the same dark brown as her mother's. Phoenix smiled.

"You've been through a lot, Jen. And you're still standing. You are so strong. I'm so proud of you, in such awe of how wonderful you are. Don't ever change, alright kid?"

Jenny just moved forward and hugged Phoenix, and Phoenix closed her eyes as she hugged her back. She opened them and looked at the clock, swallowing hard when she realized she had half an hour left.

"I love you, Phoenix. You've always made me feel so special."  
"You are special, Jen."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

Jenny nodded, walking to the kitchen, to Anna's arms before the tears really started to fall. Phoenix turned to the remaining people in the room.

"Looks like it's just us now."

Peyton squeezed her eyes shut, and Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Melinda tightened the hand she had on Dean's leg, and he ran a hand up and down her arm. Paris stepped out of the shadows, sobs escaping her chest as she shook her head.

"I can't do this. I can't sit back and just say goodbye to you. It's not—It's not fair! It isn't right!"

Phoenix sighed, holding out her hand. Paris shook her head, and Phoenix just held her hand out. After a minute, Paris let out a ragged breath and took her sister's hand. Phoenix pulled her close, both of them closing their eyes, holding on with all they had.

"Oh, Paris. Beautiful, beautiful Paris."  
"I can't say goodbye to you. You're my best friend, Phee. What am I supposed to do without you?"

Phoenix let out a sob, and Paris was shaking as she cried.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart."  
"No, I won't."

Phoenix nodded.

"I know that you will. You'll have Peyton, and Mom and Dad. Someone will have to watch out for them, make sure they're taken care of."  
"That's the oldest's job. That's _your_ job."  
"It will be yours now."

Paris let out another sob, and Melinda leaned into Dean, crying into his chest as he held her. Peyton was barely standing, wouldn't be able to if Sam hadn't been supporting her. Phoenix ran her hand up and down Paris' back.

"Remember what we talked about?"

Paris nodded.

"Do it. Don't hold back anymore. Go for what you want and make it happen. Shoot for the stars, Pairee. Don't be afraid to fall in love. Love … It's the most wonderful thing there is. It's all that matters in the end, trust me."

Phoenix looked over, to where Peyton had her head against Sam's chest, watching her sisters. Phoenix smiled, motioned with her head, and Peyton walked over to them. Phoenix opened her arm, and Peyton slid in, wrapping an arm around each of her sisters, feeling each of them wrap their arms around her.

"What's that Beatles song? Peyt?"

Peyton smiled through her tears.

"_All You Need Is Love._"  
"That's the one. And I love you two more …"

Phoenix couldn't talk for a second, tears pouring from her eyes.

"You two are the best things Mom and Dad ever gave me. I have been so honored to have been able to be a part of your entire lives. You're smart and strong and so beautiful. So effortlessly graceful and kind. No matter what happens, know how much I love you, and how much you meant to me, okay?"

They both nodded, and Phoenix whispered to both of them before she let them go. She turned around, putting a hand on her hip, covering her face with her other. Paris stumbled to the kitchen, into her father's arms, and he and Phoebe held her as she sobbed. Phoenix wiped her eyes and turned to Melinda, who stood up, shaking her head and crying.

"It's not right. It's not right that these people who love you so much have to lose you so I can live. _I_ shouldn't have to lose you."

Phoenix put a smile on her face and brought Melinda into her arms.

"Do not blame yourself, little Mel. This is not your fault. I volunteered for this. I knew what would happen, and I did it of my own volition."  
"It's not fair, Phoenix."  
"Life's not fair, kid."

Melinda tightened her hold, and Phoenix sighed.

"Do you know what you mean to me, Mel?"

Melinda closed her eyes, and Phoenix kept talking, staring at the clock as the final minutes of her life ticked away.

"You have been the best friend my baby sister could have ever had. You were there for her in ways I couldn't be."

She kept on talking, doing her best to not let the sobs Peyton couldn't hold in anymore affect her.

"You and Peyton are closer than sisters, and that is something I would know."

Melinda let out a laugh, as tears fell down her cheeks. Phoenix spoke through quickened breaths, as hot tears slid from her eyes.

"I'm not worried about Peyton. Not at all. And I'm not worried about you, either. Because I know the two of you will take care of each other. And those Winchester boys will take care of the both of you, too."

She pushed Melinda back, where she could look in her eyes.

"But Mel?"

Melinda opened her eyes.

"Stop this. Whatever it is, whatever's going on, _Apocalypse Now_ or whatever, kick its ass, all right? Don't let me die for nothing, okay?"

Melinda nodded, and Phoenix nodded.

"I knew I could count on you. I love you, Mel."

Phoenix leaned forward, kissing Melinda's forehead as the clock began to chime. Melinda and Peyton's hearts fell, as they looked to the clock then to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded, pushing a smile on her face.

"Okay. This is it. Go on."  
"What?"

Melinda shook her head, exchanging a glance with Peyton.

"No. No, I—I'm not leaving you."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Phoenix—"  
"Peyton, you and Melinda need to go now."  
"I'm not going to let you die alone!"

Peyton swatted at Sam's arms, standing to her feet, her body shaking. Dean gently took hold of Melinda's arm.

"Mel, we don't need to be here."  
"She's doing this for me; I'm not leaving her."  
"But the hellhounds, Mel."  
"There won't be any."

Dean looked to Phoenix, who smiled.

"That was my part of the deal. No hellhounds. I'll go out peacefully and quietly. And alone."

Peyton shook her head, the chiming of the clock echoing deep in her soul.

"Phoenix—"  
"I want you to go, baby bird. I don't want you to see it."

Tears fell down Peyton's face, and as the sixth chime sounded, Phoenix looked to Dean, then to Sam. Tears poured down her cheeks, thickened her voice.

"Take them away, please. Please."

Dean lifted Melinda in his arms, and Sam did the same with Peyton. They were both sobbing, begging them not to, and Phoenix nodded.

"I love you. I love you both so much!"

Sam walked into the kitchen first, kneeling down and bringing Peyton to his lap. Dean was right behind him, mirroring Sam's movements with Melinda. Melinda slapped at Dean's arms, and he closed his eyes as she continued to hit his arms and his chest.

"How could you do that?! How could you make me leave her alone like that?!"

Melinda was sobbing, and Dean finally caught her hands, staring into her eyes until Melinda crumbled, her arms going limp as Dean took her in his arms again. Peyton cried against Sam's chest, until Jenny's quiet, shaky voice was heard.

"It stopped. The—the chiming stopped."

Melinda looked to the clock, then to Peyton. They scrambled to their feet, running to the living room. They glanced around frantically, Peyton pushing her hands into her hair, and their eyes met again. They ran to the front hallway, to the foyer near the door, Peyton coming to a halt with Melinda right behind her.

Phoenix was laying in the middle of the floor, her eyes closed, her chest still.

Peyton let out sobs as she walked over, hitting her knees beside her sister. Melinda walked to the other side, kneeling down and touching Phoenix's wrist. She held her fingers there, sobbing when she couldn't find a pulse. Their family walked out of the kitchen, hanging their heads and crying when they saw the tragedy before them.

* * *

**Just as a little author's note: Melinda was never going to die. I had always planned for someone to take her place, and Phoenix's death and the surrounding details are going to affect them all through the rest of this story. And just FYI, I feel so sad right now. This was really hard to write.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twelve_

Phoenix's funeral was held a day later. It was a sunny Friday morning, and Peyton couldn't get over how beautiful the day was, when such a sad event was about to occur. She was getting dressed at a hotel room, one she'd been sharing with Sam. Once Phoenix's body was removed from the Manor, Peyton had a panic attack, unable to breathe as she cried, until Sam picked her up and carried her outside. She begged Sam to get her away from there, because she couldn't bear to be there one more minute, and he'd driven her to a hotel. Peyton had avoided the Manor, and she still wasn't entirely sure how she was going to get through going there after the funeral.

She stepped into the simple black dress, pulling it up and sliding her arms in. She reached around, pushing the zipper up, only getting about halfway. She let out a sigh, letting her arms fall as she felt big, warm hands slide the zipper the rest of the way. She smiled, looking into the mirror to see Sam looking back at her.

"Thanks."  
"Anytime."

He looked at her for a minute more, then turned to slide the white button-up over his massive shoulders, buttoning it as Peyton slid the pantyhose on her legs. She stopped when the hose was just over her knees, and she laughed. Sam turned to her, shirt buttoned halfway. Peyton looked to him, shaking her head, continuing to laugh. Sam smiled, and Peyton calmed enough to speak.

"I do this backwards. I always have. Drives Phoenix crazy. 'Do hose first, then put the dress on, Peyt.' I don't though."

The smile slid from her face as she looked down at her legs.

"She always told me what to do to get dressed, and I … I started doing this backwards to make her mad. But it … It's so much harder this way."

She looked down at the pantyhose, almost ripping them off of her legs and standing up. Sam watched as she reached back, unzipping the dress, unable to reach far enough and just slapping at the zipper, breathing hard.

"Sam, help me. Get—get it off. Get it off!"

He hurried to her, unzipping the dress and she pulled her arms in, letting the dress fall to the floor. Breaths heaved from her lungs as Sam stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her back against his chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped his hands, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Just breathe, baby. Breathe."

Peyton leaned into him, then turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close.

"I don't think I can do this, Sam. I can't …"  
"We'll get through it, Peyt."

She shook her head, tightening her grip on him.

"She's always been there. All my life, I've had Phoenix, taking care of me, bossing me around, driving me crazy. Holding me when I cried, talking about boys with me, brushing my hair and teaching me how to put mascara on."

Peyton shook her head, laying it on Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know how to do this without her."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm here, baby. And I don't know how, but we will get through this. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She nodded, and Sam led her to the bed. She sat down and he reached for the pantyhose, handing them to her. He picked up her dress and laid it on the bed beside her, then knelt in front of her.

"Let me know when you're ready and I'll zip you up, okay?"

She nodded again, and Sam went to kiss her forehead again. She pulled her head back when he did, and after they looked at each other for a while, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He stepped to the mirror, buttoning his shirt the rest of the way and reaching for his tie, glancing behind him to see Peyton rolling the pantyhose up her legs.

* * *

Melinda sat in the chair by the window, absently running a brush through her hair, watching a butterfly flutter just outside her window. Dean stepped into the room, smoothing his jacket and looking at the mirror, straightening his tie. He glanced at Melinda, who was still staring out the window.

"Mel?"

She looked to him, and he smiled.

"Car's on the way."

She nodded, looking back out the window, brushing again. Dean slid his hands in his pockets, walking over to her.

"You look nice."

She smiled.

"So do you. That blue tie is my favorite."

He ran a hand over it and smiled.

"I know."

He walked to her, gently taking the brush from her. He laid it on the dresser as he glanced out the window. He saw the butterfly and smiled a bit, then laid a hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting downstairs."  
"Not Peyton."

Dean stopped, looking down at Melinda, who was still staring out the window.

"Mel, her sister died in this house."  
"Because of me."

Melinda stood up then, walking away from the window, going to sit on the bed. Dean let out a sigh.

"Honey, you can't—"  
"Blame myself? Well, too bad. If it wasn't for me, Phoenix would still be alive, and—"  
"We'd be doing the same damn thing, but for your funeral."

Melinda stopped at that, and Dean walked to face her, grabbing her arms and giving her a shake.

"Don't you dare think that."  
"Get out of my head."

She yanked her arms from his grip, going to the dresser, laying her hands on top of it as she hung her head. Dean ran his hand over his mouth.

"I can't believe that after everything you still think it would be better if it was you instead of Phoenix."

Melinda began tracing her finger over the top of the dresser, and Dean let out a laugh.

"Can I be a selfish bastard for just a second? I'm so glad that we're here right now."

Melinda dropped her hand and turned around, eyes wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You want the truth?"

He stepped closer to her.

"If I have the choice, between your death and anyone else's? I pick theirs. Whoever the hell it might be, every fucking time, Melinda."  
"You're a hunter. You're supposed to save innocent lives, not sacrifice them."  
"For you? I'd let the whole world burn and not think twice about it."

Melinda just blinked at him, and he smiled again.

"That scare you? Just a little bit?"  
"Get out of my head, damn it."  
"It's the truth, though."

She turned away from him, laying a hand against her heart. Dean stepped up behind her, as close as he could, putting his nose in her hair. She let her eyes drift shut, reaching behind her to lay her hands on his hips as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I love you. And I am so happy that you're okay. I hate that your cousin died, but she did what I couldn't. What you wouldn't let me do. I am forever indebted to her, for saving you and letting me have you for a little while longer."

Melinda turned around, and Dean put his arms around her, holding her close.

"She's in Hell, Dean."  
"I know, babe."  
"She's being tortured right now, for me."  
"I know."

He turned his head, kissing her hair as she closed her eyes.

"I feel so guilty."  
"It's not your fault, Mel. She told you that."  
"I know, I just … I can't help it."

They heard a soft knock at the door, and Kate poked her little head in. Melinda smiled softly.

"Hey, sweetheart."  
"Nana said to tell you a car's here."

Melinda nodded.

"Thank you, Katie."

Kate looked down at the floor, and Melinda looked to Dean, then walked over and knelt in front of the little girl.

"Hey, pumpkin."

Kate looked at Melinda and sighed.

"I have to stay here."

Melinda nodded, reaching out to run a hand through Kate's hair.

"With Anna, remember?"

Kate nodded.

"And we'll be right back here before you even know it."  
"After Phoenix's funeral?"

Melinda stopped. She swallowed, then nodded. Kate looked at her, navy blue eyes wide.

"Phoenix died, didn't she?"

Melinda slowly nodded.

"Is she in heaven, like my mama?"

Melinda looked back to Dean, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. Dean sighed and walked to her, reaching down to help her to her feet.

"We've got to go, all right, Katie? Be good for Anna."

Dean ushered Melinda down the stairs, leaving Kate at the top, watching them as they left.

* * *

Peyton stood outside the chapel, staring up the steps at it. Sam stood beside her, hands in his pockets. People filed past them, dressed in dark colors, somber looks on their faces. Paris stood in the doorway of the chapel, shaking hands and hugging people, shooting glances at Peyton. Sam finally laid a hand against the small of her back and Peyton looked up at him. She shook her head, a tear sliding from behind her dark sunglasses down her cheek.

"I don't think I can do this."  
"I'm right here, babe."

She nodded, letting out a slow, shaky breath. Sam walked beside her, letting her go up the steps before him, easily giving her a gentle push when she stopped. She stepped right into Paris' arms, and Paris ran a hand over Peyton's hair.

"You look good, baby P."  
"So do you."  
"Well, Phoenix would have killed us if we looked bad at her funeral, so…"

Peyton smiled, letting out a laugh through her tears. She nodded, and Paris held her hand, turning and walking into the church with her. Paris leaned over, whispering.

"I've been worried about you, Peyt. We've barely heard from you these past two days."  
"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just … It's hard. It's bad enough what I'm feeling, and add in everyone else's sorrow and Melinda's guilt… I needed to be alone, and I should have told you."

Paris leaned over, pressing a kiss to Peyton's forehead.

"Mom explained it. She understood, and I do, too. It's okay, Peyt. Just remember that I'm here, and I'm trying to deal with this too, and I'll talk whenever you need to."

Peyton stopped, wrapping Paris in her arms.

"I love you, big sister."

Paris blinked back tears.

"I love you too, baby sister."

They stopped at the front pew of the chapel, and Phoebe and Coop stood up, hugging and kissing them both. Paris sat next to her mother, and Peyton sat next to Paris. Peyton glanced back, to see Sam a few rows back. Paris squeezed her hand, nodding at her, and Peyton stood up. She walked over to him, and he automatically touched her arm, letting his hand cup her elbow. She gave him a little smile.

"I need you to sit with me. Please?"

Sam stared at her, then nodded.

"Of course."

Peyton took his hand, leading him to the front pew. He shook Coop's hand, gave Phoebe a hug and a kiss on the cheek, kissed Paris on the cheek, and sat down beside Peyton. She reached and took his hand, and Sam rested his other arm on the back of the pew.

* * *

Melinda sat in the car for the longest time, watching Peyton and Sam walk up the steps, watching Peyton and Paris go into the church with Sam behind them.

"Mel? Come on, honey."

She looked over, seeing Dean standing outside her door, a hand extended to her. She laid her shaking hand in his, climbing out of the car and walking with him to the bottom steps of the church. She stopped, letting out a breath, and Dean pulled her to him.

"Just breathe, Mel."

She nodded, and where Dean was holding her, she could hear his heartbeat. She focused on the steady beats until she could breathe again, not seeing Chris come to the top of the steps, or the look he and Dean exchanged before Chris sighed and walked back in the chapel.

"Come on. They're about to start."

Melinda let Dean lead her up the stairs, feeling her heart break with every step they took. He ushered her into the second pew, with her parents and her brothers, behind Phoebe and Coop and their daughters. And Sam, Melinda noticed with a smile. She felt Paige reach over and squeeze her shoulder, and she looked down at her lap, missing Phoebe turning around, sighing as she felt the maelstrom of emotions Melinda was feeling. Peyton felt it too, and leaned into Sam, who ran his hand up and down her arm.

The priestess walked up, saying things that Melinda never heard. She stared at the casket at the front of the chapel, the pristine white covered with a spray of violets and white roses. Phoenix always loved violets. She let out a shaky breath, looking down at her lap as she gripped Dean's thigh. He reached his arm around her, gently rubbing her arm.

"Easy, baby. Hang on."

Melinda was shaking, and she felt Paige lay a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, and Dean leaned closer to her. Chris reached for Melinda's hand, but she pulled it back out of his reach. Peyton turned her head to see Melinda, and she looked up to Sam. He leaned down, and Peyton whispered in his ear.

"She's losing it."

Sam glanced behind him, seeing the tears cascading down Melinda's face, saw her twist in Dean's arm, saw the worried look on his face. Peyton let out a sigh as she leaned to Paris, who then leaned to their mother. Phoebe quickly looked back at Melinda, then whispered to Piper. Piper gave her a funny look, glanced down at Melinda, and shot a worried look to Leo. Dean leaned over, whispering to Melinda.

"Calm down, Mel."  
"I can't—I can't breathe. I need some air."  
"Mel, honey—"

She stood up and Piper tossed her hands up, freezing the room. Melinda got to the edge of the pew, gripping it for just a minute, then ran down the aisle. Dean started to stand, when Peyton stopped him.

"Let me."

Dean sat back down, watching Peyton as she made her way down the aisle, where Melinda had just gone. Peyton stepped into the sunshine, looking over and seeing Melinda, one hand on the side of the building, bent over and breathing hard. Peyton let out a breath and walked over.

"Mel?"

Melinda looked at Peyton, shaking her head. Peyton let out another breath.

"Oh, honey."

Peyton made her way to Melinda, who just sat down, putting her face in her hands as she cried. Peyton walked over, sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her. Melinda leaned into her, putting her head on Peyton's shoulder, and Peyton gently laid her hand on Melinda's head.

"I could never hate you, Mel."  
"She died because of me. You lost your sister, and it's my fault."

Peyton closed her eyes, but the tears fell anyway. Melinda continued to cry, and Peyton let out a shaky breath.

"It's not your fault. You were going to die, Mel. She did what she needed to do to save you."  
"And what she needed to do was die? I'm not worth that."  
"Stop it."  
"I don't deserve to have her die in my place."

Peyton closed her eyes again, her heart breaking with every word Melinda said. She reached and took her hand, squeezing it hard.

"I lost my big sister. I loved her so much, and a piece of my heart will forever be missing. But she did something no one else was able to do, something I would have done, if I'd only had the chance."  
"Don't say that."  
"Why not? It's the truth."

Melinda shook her head, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I just … I don't feel like I'm … I don't know, worthy enough. Phoenix died in my place. She was so good and kind, and I …"

Melinda shook her head, letting out a sob. Peyton took both of her hands.

"You are strong and beautiful and powerful. There has to be a reason, Mel, or the demon wouldn't have taken the deal."  
"They took the deal to complete that spell."  
"I don't believe it's just that. There's something bigger here, and we've got to figure what it is."

Melinda closed her eyes, leaning back and resting her head on the building.

"I knew she was sick."

Melinda opened her eyes at Peyton's soft comment. She leaned forward again, and Peyton stared at their hands.

"She never told me, but … I knew. I saw the way Mom would look at her, how Daddy was hovering. She was so pale, you know? She didn't eat hardly anything at all. She did yesterday, though. It was such a good day for her. She told me that."

Peyton looked up at Melinda, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Are you trying to say this was a blessing in disguise?"  
"She was so happy, Mel. She didn't regret it, and she was at peace with it."  
"It's not right."

Melinda shook her head, and Peyton sat beside her again, wrapping Melinda in her arms.

"Please stop blaming yourself. I know it's a lot to ask, but try, okay?"  
"I feel so guilty, Peyton."  
"I know. I can feel it. But you're not, all right? You didn't ask her to do this. In fact, you asked the opposite. So really, she went against your wishes. You should be mad at her, by all accounts."  
"Are you for real?"

Peyton laughed at Melinda's statement, and Melinda joined her. Peyton stood up, brushing her dress off, and held a hand out to her cousin.

"Your mom froze the room for us, so…"  
"Guess we should say goodbye properly, huh?"

Peyton nodded. Melinda stood up, brushing her dress off, and taking Peyton's arm, looping it through her own. Peyton leaned her head on Melinda's shoulder.

"This sucks so bad."

Melinda nodded, brushing a kiss to Peyton's forehead.

"It'll be over soon."

Peyton nodded, and they took their seats again. Peyton nodded and smiled to Sam, who pressed a kiss to her temple and took her hand again, wrapping his other arm around her. Melinda sat back beside Dean, who slid his hand in hers.

"You okay?"

Melinda smiled at his whisper, leaning close to him.

"No, but I'm better."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before pulling her closer to him. Piper reached and held Melinda's hand for a moment, and Phoebe turned to do the same thing, before turning to Piper and nodding. Piper unfroze the room, and the priestess picked up where she left off.

* * *

Peyton stepped into the hotel room, closing her eyes as she heard Sam shut the door behind them. He walked up to her and she leaned back, Sam smiling as he easily caught her, wrapping his arms around her as she turned her head, her forehead resting on his cheek. She let out a long breath, and Sam gently ran his hands over her hair.

"It's over, babe."

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed. Sam slid the zipper down on her dress, gently pushing it off her arms as he turned around, sliding his jacket from his shoulders. Peyton let the dress fall to the floor as she pulled her heels off. She bent and gathered her dress in her hands, walking over and folding it, setting it beside her suitcase. Sam folded his jacket over the chair, reaching to unbutton his sleeves.

"It's weird."

Sam stopped, turning to the bed, where Peyton was sitting, staring out the window.

"What's weird, babe?"

Peyton kept looking out the window, and Sam set his hands on his hips. Her voice was quiet when she spoke.

"Thinking that she's gone."

Sam climbed onto the bed, sitting behind Peyton, draping his legs off of the bed on either side of her. She smiled and leaned backwards, and Sam smiled as he set his chin on her shoulder. Peyton took hold of his hands, draping them over her stomach.

"I miss her, Sam."  
"I know."

Peyton closed her eyes, taking in a breath.

"I'm glad you're here with me. I don't know if I could do this without you."

Sam smiled, moving to press a kiss to her temple.

"I love you."

Peyton let out a shaky breath, resting her hands on top of Sam's.

"I love you, too."

His eyes widened, and she stood up, turning around so she could face him.

"Phoenix and I had a talk, and she told me… and showed me that life is too short. And it is, Sam. I've been fighting it for so long, and I … I can't do it anymore."  
"Peyton."  
"I love you, Sam. And I have for such a long time."

He leaned over, taking her face in his hands and bringing his lips to hers. Peyton sighed into the kiss, lying back on the bed as Sam laid her down. He lifted up, smiling down at her, still holding her face in his hands, running his thumb along her cheekbone. She smiled at him as she reached up and slid the buttons from his shirt sleeves.

* * *

Piper was washing the dishes by hand in the kitchen, and Melinda was helping her dry them. They worked in silence, until the last dish was dried. Piper automatically filled the tea kettle with water, putting it on the stove, and Melinda grabbed two cups. They went to sit at the table, and Piper let out a long breath, reaching over to take Melinda's hand. Melinda smiled, putting her hand on Piper's.

"I love you, Mama."

Piper's eyes filled with tears, and she leaned to kiss Melinda's cheek.

"I love you more than you will ever know, my sweet baby girl."

Melinda moved to sit beside Piper, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It was a hard day."

Piper nodded.

"Yes, it was. But it's over now."  
"I feel bad, like I didn't do enough for Aunt Phoebe."  
"Oh, honey. Don't. Phoebe's in a fog right now. I bet she won't remember a thing that happened today."

Melinda smiled, and Piper pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know it's asking a lot, but try and go easy on yourself, okay?"

Melinda closed her eyes, and Piper sighed.

"I know you blame yourself, and I want to tell you not to, but I know everyone has done that."  
"They have."  
"And I know you. So I will not tell you that. I will tell you that it's my baby in there."

Piper tapped a finger to Melinda's forehead, making her smile.

"And she's amazing. She's obviously got things to do, so… Go easy on her."  
"Okay, Mama."

Piper kissed Melinda's forehead as the tea kettle began to whistle. She stood up, and Melinda let out a breath. Piper walked to the stove, glancing behind her to see Melinda rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"Honey?"

Melinda looked up, giving her a smile.

"I'm fine. Just … just a little headache."

She clenched her teeth and breathed out, and Piper set the kettle on the counter.

"Melinda."

Melinda let out a moan, putting the heels of her hands against her temples. Dean came into the kitchen, with Leo on his heels.

"What's going—Mel?"

She gasped, and Dean went to her. He touched her arms, feeling the rigidity of her muscles. Leo stepped up behind her, gently laying a hand on her head and she let out a cry. Dean looked up to Leo.

"What the hell is happening?"

Leo shook his head.

"I—I don't…"

He looked to Piper, who swallowed as she walked over.

"Mel, sweetheart?"  
"Mom, it—it hurts!"  
"Talk to us, honey. What can we do?"

Melinda shook her head.

"It feels … like someone's trying … to get in."  
"In your head?"

Melinda tried to nod and let out another cry, and Piper looked to the boys.

"Get her to the ground. Wyatt!"

Wyatt appeared in the kitchen, his face falling as he saw his sister cradled in Dean's arms, crying out as she and Leo pressed their fingers to her head. Piper reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Phoebe. Go get Phoebe, tell her it's an emergency."

Wyatt nodded and orbed away. Melinda cried out again, tears streaming down her face. Dean shook his head.

"I don't understand. What's—"  
"It could be a multitude of things."  
"Like what?"

Leo sighed.

"I think the most likely is someone attempting a mind link."  
"A mind link?"  
"Phoebe can help."

Piper reached over and patted Dean's hand, and Melinda gasped again. Wyatt orbed in then, with Phoebe, who knelt beside Piper.

"What happened?"

Piper shook her head.

"I went to fix the tea, and she said her head hurt. She can't even open her eyes, Phoebe. Said it feels like someone's trying to get in."

Phoebe sighed.

"Sounds like a mind link."  
"What can we do?"

Phoebe looked up to Dean and smiled gently. She reached up and took hold of Melinda's hands, pulling them away from her head.

"Mel, sweetheart. Just let it happen."  
"What?"  
"Let them in."

She shook her head, and Phoebe spoke, still using the same gentle but firm tone.

"We're right here, Mel. We'll help you."  
"What if … it's … a demon?"  
"You've got a hunter and two-thirds of the Charmed Ones here. You'll be fine."

Melinda groaned again, and Phoebe rubbed her arms.

"Relax, honey. Everything is fine. You're safe."

Melinda relaxed, little by little, until she was limp in Dean's arms. He looked from Leo to Piper to Phoebe, letting out a breath.

"What do we do now?"  
"Just hang on. She'll let us know."


	13. Chapter 13

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Thirteen_

Dean sighed as he held Melinda's head in his lap, gently running his fingers through her honey-colored hair. Phoebe was sitting back on her heels, and Piper and Leo sat on either side of her. Melinda sniffled, the last of her tears sliding down her face. After a few minutes, Phoebe reached out for Melinda's hand, taking it and gently rubbing it between her hands.

"Honey? Mel. Are you okay?"

Melinda let out a breath, her eyes closed.

"Mm-hmm."

Phoebe smiled.

"Can you see anything?"

Melinda's voice was quiet, the syllables of her words drawn out.

"No."

Phoebe nodded, and Piper spoke.

"Can you hear anything, Mel?"  
"Yeah."

They looked to her face as she let out another breath.

"I can't … make it out, though."

Dean ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Just relax, babe."  
"Dean."  
"I'm right here, Mel."

She lifted a shaking hand, bringing it to his face, and he leaned down where she could reach him. He took hold of her hand and kissed her fingers, keeping her hand in his. She sighed again. A few minutes later, she spoke.

"Chuck."

Dean looked down, then over at Phoebe, who was exchanging a glance with Piper. Piper rubbed Melinda's hand.

"What, honey?"  
"It … it's Chuck."  
"Oh, that son of a bitch. He can't pick up a damn phone? I'll kill him."

Dean blew out his breath, running his hand through his hair as Melinda shushed him.

"He—he can't … can't call."

Phoebe moved closer to Melinda.

"Why not?"

Melinda was quiet, and Phoebe prodded her.

"Mel, why can't Chuck call?"  
"Angels."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, hard enough that he tasted blood. Melinda spoke again, ending on a breathy sigh.

"The angels … are watching him."

Dean and Leo exchanged a glance, and Leo excused himself from the room. Dean looked back at Melinda, who reached out her hand, grabbing at air until Dean wrapped her hand in his. Melinda let out a breath of relief.

"He—he's got a message … for you."  
"Me?"

Melinda nodded, slowly and just barely.

"It's about … the Michael sword."

Dean's eyebrows came together at that, until he remembered the talk he and Castiel had one night. He blew out his breath.

"Goddamn it."

Melinda squeezed his hand, and Dean stroked his fingers down her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and Dean let out a breath.

"What is it, baby? What does he need to tell me?"

Melinda was quiet, very still except for her breathing.

"Chuck … knows where the … where the sword is."

Dean swallowed.

"Okay. Where is it?"

Melinda was so still, making Dean so nervous. Her face scrunched up, and Piper reached to lay a hand against her cheek.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Melinda let out a breath.

"It doesn't … doesn't make any sense."

Piper looked to Phoebe, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell us, honey."

Melinda let out another breath.

"In a castle … on a hill … of … forty-two dogs?"

Piper snorted, sitting back on her heels.

"In a castle on a hill of forty-two dogs?"  
"That's what … he said."  
"Prophet, my ass."

Dean let out a laugh at Piper's mutter, stroking Melinda's hair. Phoebe pursed her lips.

"Maybe it's a metaphor?"  
"Oh, you think?"

Piper sighed, and Melinda let out a groan. Phoebe sighed, sitting up to gently rub at her hand. Dean looked to Phoebe, who gave him a small smile.

"He's probably trying to break the link now, since we've got the message. Mel, honey? Just let it go."  
"It hurts."  
"I know, sweetie. It'll hurt less when it's over."

A tear slid down Melinda's cheek as she winced again, lifting her hand from Phoebe's grip and lifting two fingers. She brought them back down and the lights in the kitchen shut off. Piper smiled.

"Come on, baby girl. Open your eyes."

Melinda moaned, and Dean leaned down to kiss her forehead. After a few minutes, she blinked open her eyes, meeting her mother's dark eyes and relieved smile.

"Well, there's those baby blues I love so much."  
"Mama. I feel like death."

Piper smiled, reaching up to touch Melinda's cheek. Piper glanced over to Phoebe, who smiled.

"She'll need to sleep it off as long as she can. It's like a migraine."  
"Or a horrible hangover. Jesus."

Dean let out a laugh, leaning down to kiss her forehead again.

"You scared me, baby."

She hummed a little as her eyes drifted closed again, and Dean gently laid her head on the floor and stood up, groaning as his legs tingled as the blood flow restarted. He bent down, gathering Melinda into his arms, and she let her hands loop around his neck. He just stood there for a minute, holding her, before making his way up the stairs. Piper turned to Phoebe, who had her hands on her hips. Piper walked over, laying one hand on Phoebe's shoulder, using the other to stroke her hair. Phoebe leaned into her big sister, laying her head on Piper's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Phoebe smiled.

"Nope."  
"Want me to call Coop to take you home?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"No, we … We need to find out what the hell that message meant."  
"A castle on a hill of forty-two dogs?"

Phoebe nodded, and Piper sighed.

"Seems like we've got our work cut out for us."

Phoebe nodded again.

"To _The Book_?"

Piper threw her hand towards the stairs.

"To _The Book!"_

* * *

Dean walked in the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind him with his foot. Melinda had moved to where her nose was in his neck, and he smiled.

"We're here, baby."

She let out a little moan, and Dean gently set her on the bed. She opened her eyes as he shut the curtains, pouting her lips. Dean walked over to her, leaning to press a kiss to her nose.

"You're so cute when you pout."  
"I'd flip you off, but I just don't have the strength right now."

He laughed, kissing her forehead as he stood up. He held his hands out to her, and she let out a whine.

"Stand up for me, baby. Let's get this dress off."

She stood up, and Dean caught her as her knees buckled. Her hand flew to her head as she sat back on the bed.

"God, it hurts."  
"I don't care; I am kicking Chuck's scrawny ass when we see him again."

Melinda let out a laugh, and it trailed off into a moan. Dean maneuvered the dress off with little help from Melinda, and she shivered as she sat on the bed in her underwear. He walked to the dresser, glancing back.

"Hey, don't lay down yet."

She let out a moan, and he smiled.

"You know if you sleep like that it'll kill me."

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I could care less," and Dean laughed. He grabbed one of his shirts from the drawer and walked back over to her.

"Hey. Come here."

He gently pulled her to him, and she let her head fall forward, coming to rest on his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair, bending to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. A shiver ran through her, and he smiled.

"Here."

She lifted her arms, and he slid the shirt on, reaching to gently pull her hair out of the neck. She looked down, then met his eyes with a smile.

"Your Ozzy shirt?"

He smiled.

"It's old and been washed a million times, so it's soft."  
"Comfy."

She gave him a smile, closing her eyes and wincing as her head throbbed. Dean moved his hand to thread through her hair, gently massaging his fingers into her scalp. She moaned, first in pain, but it trailed off into a sigh.

"You okay?"

Melinda sighed.

"It just hurts."

Dean moved back to pull his jacket off and Melinda shook her head, groaning and setting a hand on her forehead.

"Honey."  
"No, it's … I just need a nap."

Dean smiled and moved to her, and she took hold of his arms, and he moved back until their hands were clasped, fingers threaded together. She looked up at him, blinking as her head throbbed again.

"You need to go and figure out what the hell Chuck was talking about."  
"Mel, I'm not leaving you."  
"I'm okay. I just want to sleep this off. This is important, babe."

He smiled again, letting his hand cup her cheek. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch, and he moved to kiss her lips. She hummed again, quietly, and Dean groaned as he gently pushed her back to the bed. He kissed down her jaw, and she gasped quietly. He fixed his mouth on the place where her shoulder and neck met, and felt her hand come up, threading through his hair.

"Dean."

He lifted his head, bringing his hand up to cup her face.

"I read somewhere about a, uh … a surefire cure for a headache."

Melinda smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes. Dean moved up, running his fingers through her hair. She blinked her eyes open, keeping them halfway closed as she looked at Dean.

"I think I read that, too."

Dean smiled, leaning back and tugging his shirts off. He came back over her, groaning as her hands roamed over his chest.

"Forgive me if I'm not exactly an active participant."  
"Oh, baby. Let me do this for you. Okay?"

She smiled as he leaned up, fixing his mouth to hers again. His shirt was gently pulled from her body, and before she really knew what was happening, she was naked, back against the pillows with more than usual set up behind her head, and Dean above her, the covers draped over him. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled softly, and he leaned even closer to her. She reached up, taking hold of his face and pressing her lips to his.

"I love you."

Her hands drifted down to grip his arms as he slid into her, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet groan. Melinda let out a quiet moan, as Dean gathered her into his arms as much as he could, rolling his hips as her breath sped up. And when her hands tightened on his arms, digging her nails into his shoulders, Dean reveled in the little pricks of pain. He pressed his lips to hers as she gasped, scoring her nails down his back, moving her hands to his hair to hold his lips to hers. He rested his forehead against hers as they both were panting, taking in breaths in tandem before letting them out in a rush as they collapsed against the bed. Dean was panting as he rested his head on her chest, his ear pressed to her heart. When he thought he could move again, he lifted his head to press a kiss to her heart. He lifted his head to look at her, smiling widely when he saw that she was sound asleep. _Mission accomplished,_ he thought as he stood on shaking legs. He dressed again, wincing as he pulled his shirt on over the scratches that were up and down his back. His girl could be quite a little hellcat in the sheets. He looked back at the bed, knowing Melinda was in a deep sleep, and he maneuvered her around, slipping his shirt back over her head, just in case someone were to walk in and check on her. He moved to kiss her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin before turning and walking out.

* * *

Peyton turned over in the bed, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. She looked around the room, smiling when she looked towards the window.

"Hey, you."

Sam turned back from the window, wearing only his jeans, low on his hips and unbuttoned. He smiled, walking back to the bed and leaning over, kissing Peyton slow and deep. She gave him a smile and took hold of his arms, pulling him back onto the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you."

Peyton smiled, leaning back against the warmth of his bare chest.

"I love you, too."

She felt Sam press a kiss to the top of her head and she let out a sigh.

"Thank you."  
"For what?"

Peyton closed her eyes, leaning back into him more.

"For everything."

Sam sighed, kissing her temple.

"You don't have to thank me."

She smiled, opening her eyes as she turned to look at him. She let her eyes slowly roll down his muscular chest, to the defined muscles in his abdomen. And when she felt the curl of lust that he felt, her smile widened.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways."

Sam's hazel eyes darkened as Peyton's hands slid to the zipper of his jeans. He ran his hand along her arm, making her shiver, and as she started to pull the zipper down—

"Sammy!"

They froze, both of them looking back to the door. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll kill him. Swear to God, I will kill him."

Peyton scrambled off of him as he climbed off the bed, groaning as he adjusted and zipped and buttoned his jeans. Dean continued to knock on the door and call for his brother, while Peyton hurried to slip her dress back on.

"Sam!"

He looked back, and she shot him a look as she pulled her dress on, motioning with her head towards the back. He laughed under his breath and walked over to her.

"He'll pick the lock in a second."  
"Then hurry up!"

Sam moved her hair aside to zip the dress up, bending to press a kiss to her neck, making Peyton shiver. She looked back at him as he smiled, and she ran her fingertips down his abs, making him groan and turn away from her, putting his hands on the wall as he took in a deep breath. Peyton laughed as she opened the door to find Dean smiling back at her.

"Hey, Peyton."  
"Can we help you with something?"

Dean poked his head in the door, seeing his brother braced against the wall without a shirt on. Dean's smile widened.

"Am I interrupting?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him, and Sam turned from the wall, shooting Dean a glare that made him laugh.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but …"

Peyton smiled, nodding her head.

"One of these days, and I don't know when, but one day … We will get you back for this."

Dean laughed again, then let out a sigh.

"All right, look. We've got a problem."

Peyton turned to Sam, who stepped up and laid a hand against her back. Dean met his brother's eyes, and Peyton blinked at the so-quick-she-almost-didn't-notice-it feeling of anger and resentment that rolled through Dean. He shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"The Michael sword."

Sam and Peyton exchanged a glance. Sam shook his head.

"What's the Michael sword?"

Dean sighed, and Peyton stared at him as she felt the tiny bubble of anger that rolled through Dean again. She cleared her throat, reaching back to take Sam's hand.

"The, uh, the Michael sword is … Well, we're not entirely sure what it is, but we're guessing it's Michael the Archangel's weapon. The angels lost it, and Dean's the only one who can find it."

Sam nodded, looking back to his brother. Dean shrugged his shoulders before turning to Peyton.

"You know what a mind link is?"

Peyton nodded.

"Well, Chuck just trapped Mel in one."  
"Oh my God, is she all right?"

Dean sighed.

"Yeah. She's sleeping it off now."

Peyton let out a breath, and Dean went on.

"Apparently, he had a vision, and he knows where the Michael sword is."  
"Where is it?"

Peyton stared at Dean this time, as the anger intensified, then settled to a low-burning rage. She let out a shaky breath, and Dean looked to her. It seemed to register with him then, and he let out a breath.

"Well, that's the problem. His vision makes no sense at all."

Peyton laid a hand on Sam's chest, speaking before he could.

"What did he say?"

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to get a grip on his anger.

"Mel said that the sword is in a castle on a hill of forty-two dogs."

Peyton and Sam exchanged a glance, then looked back to Dean, who held out his hands.

"I know. I called Bobby on the way over here. He was helping Rufus with a revenant down in the San Fernando Valley. He'll be here in a few hours."

Sam nodded, and Peyton gave him a smile.

"Why don't you run out and grab us something to eat? Funeral food's kind of hit bottom now."

Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss Peyton's lips. He stepped past Dean and left the room, and Dean let out a long breath when he was gone.

"Okay, what gives?"

Dean turned to Peyton, who had her hands on her slender hips. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I can feel exactly what you're feeling, and I do not understand why you're so angry at Sam."

Dean looked over at her, then stepped past her to stand behind one of the chairs at the tiny table, tugging his jacket off as he did. Peyton turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean glanced behind him, letting out a sigh when he saw the look on her face. He turned to face her, leaning against the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You remember a month ago, right? That whole 'starting the Apocalypse' thing we did?"

Peyton set her jaw, nodded at him.

"Remember how that all went down?"

She closed her eyes, turning away from him.

"Dean—"  
"I guess I'm just waiting for a repeat. What if we're up against some demon and Sam sides with them? What if Ruby comes back? God knows that could happen."  
"You don't trust him."  
"Sure don't."

Peyton felt the lance of pain through her heart, letting out a shaky breath. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. Peyton smiled.

"You haven't forgiven him."

Dean stared at her until she turned around, and he laughed.

"For causing the end of the world? No, Peyton. I guess I haven't forgiven him."  
"Dean, he … He didn't know what he was doing."  
"That isn't an excuse!"

Peyton sighed, and Dean shook his head as he blew out his breath. He turned back to her.

"Look, we've got a job to do, all right? We'll work through this and—"  
"Figure the rest out later? Since that always works out so well for you?"

Dean held out his hands.

"You got any other suggestions?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe talk to your brother?"  
"We don't have time for a heart-to-heart, Peyton. We need to put our noses to the books and figure out what the hell is going on here."  
"And just shove everything else aside, until it bubbles over and you kill each other?"

Dean sighed, and Peyton nodded.

"Fine. Do what you want. Just don't let this one thing cloud your mind where Sam's concerned. Yeah, he messed up here. Big time. But he is the one thing you've always been able to count on."

Dean snorted.

"Right. And those years he went to Stanford were … what? Something we tuck away and don't talk about?"  
"It's what you do with almost everything else, so why the hell not?"

They both turned to the door as Sam stepped inside, two bags of food in his hands. Peyton put on a smile, and Dean sighed as he turned back to the table.

"Everything okay here?"

Peyton glanced behind her, at Dean's rigid back. She looked to Sam and smiled.

"Fine. What'd you bring me?"

Dean looked up, but stayed facing away from them as Sam and Peyton talked about the food he'd brought. Dean closed his eyes, opening them again and staring at the ugly wallpaper in the room. In the weeks since Sam killed Lilith and broke the final seal, a lot had happened. Dean and Melinda had planned a wedding, then got married. They went on a honeymoon, and came home to the news that Melinda was going to die. She almost did, until her cousin took her place. During that time, Sam had been by Dean's side. He was the best man at his wedding, stayed close by when Melinda was in the hospital. But now, the chess game between the angels and demons was cranking up again. And all the memories of that fateful night kept coming back to Dean.

The discovery that Sam had been lying to him for so long.

The discovery that Sam was addicted to demon blood.

The way Sam had beat the hell out of him in that hotel room.

The way Sam had chosen a demon over him.

That wasn't just something you can forgive and forget. It was always in the back of Dean's mind. What if this demon got to Sam the way that bitch Ruby had? What if Sam slipped and started the demon blood again? What if he was still lying to him? Peyton was right. He didn't trust Sam at all. That stung, because of everyone in his life, the only person Dean had been able to trust unconditionally was Sam. But Sam had betrayed him, turned his back on him when Dean needed him the most. That wasn't something he could just get over.

He didn't know if he ever could.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So this episode borrows some lines from the Supernatural season 5 premiere episode "Sympathy for the Devil." Anything you think you might notice comes from there. Not mine, just borrowing it. Also, sorry this chapter is kind of short. The next one will be kind of intense and I wanted it to stand alone, so I can't add it in here. **

****Anything from Charmed or Supernatural does not belong to me.****

_Chapter Fourteen_

Bobby showed up two hours later, when Dean was gritting his teeth with every sentence Sam said. Sam had noticed, and was speaking less and less, while Peyton was constantly rubbing her temples, trying to ease the headache she'd developed from trying to block the emotions emanating from the Winchester boys.

"Well, it seems like a picnic in here."

Sam and Dean shot Bobby looks, while Peyton tried to stifle her giggle. Bobby stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him, meeting Dean's eyes across the room.

"Any news out there?"

Bobby shook his head.

"It's quiet, for now. Enlighten me one more time, though."

Dean sighed, opening his mouth, closing it again when Peyton spoke.

"Angels lost the Michael sword, Dean's the only one who can find it, Chuck says the sword is in a castle on a hill of forty-two dogs, Peyton thinks Chuck should lay off the booze."

Bobby let out a laugh, and Peyton looked up at him, giving him a smile.

"Hey, Bobby?"

Bobby looked over to Dean.

"Do you really think this is the actual sword from the actual archangel?"

Bobby snorted.

"You better friggin' hope so."

Bobby walked over to the table, and Dean and Sam quickly cleared off a spot for the large book Bobby had brought in with him. He set it on the table, taking a seat, flipping pages until he found the one he was looking for.

"Here. That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they've got."

Glancing down at the photo, at the feminine-looking angel holding the sword, Dean had his doubts. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But trust me when I say, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. Michael commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement, and he did it with that sword."  
"Which the angels turned right around and lost. Naturally."

Bobby smiled over at Peyton, and Sam leaned closer to the book, tapping a finger on the page, turning his head as he spoke to Bobby.

"Michael kicked Lucifer out using that sword?"

Bobby nodded.

"So if we can find it, we can kick the devil's ass all over again."  
"Seems that way. Everyone grab a book, get to reading. Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

* * *

An hour later, Sam set his book down, rubbing his eyes. Peyton stood up, tossing her book aside. Sam stood up and stretched his arms, and Peyton walked up behind Dean, smacking the back of his head with her hand.

"Hey!"

Dean turned to Peyton, and she narrowed her eyes at him. She could feel the way that Dean was irritated just by hearing Sam breathe, and she'd had all she could take.

"Hey, Sam?"

He turned to her, and she walked up to him, sliding under his arm, snuggling next to his side.

"I have had all of this dress I can take. Come with me to change?"

Sam smiled down at her, looking over to Dean and Bobby, who both nodded. Sam grabbed his coat, following Peyton out the door. When they were gone, Dean let out a sigh, before turning back to his book. Bobby leaned back in his chair.

"You want to fill me in on the missing pieces there, sport?"  
"What?"

Bobby laced his fingers together, resting them on his chest.

"You're on edge. Got a reason why, or should I just chalk this up as a Dean Winchester special?"

Dean rolled his eyes, turning the page in his book just a little too harshly. He set his elbows on the table, rubbing his eyes, then looking to Bobby.

"I just … Everything that happened, you know?"

Bobby nodded. He knew what had happened at the church, how Sam had—unknowingly—started the Apocalypse. Dean let out a sigh.

"It's all coming back. How much I don't trust him."  
"How bad he screwed up."  
"Exactly."

Bobby nodded, sitting up and flipping through the big book in front of him.

"You know, I … I hate to say this, but I never thought your daddy would be right."  
"What?"

Bobby glanced over at Dean, then sighed.

"You know, the whole 'save Sam or kill him' thing. Maybe … Maybe we shouldn't have been so focused on saving him."  
"Bobby, come on."  
"He ended the world, Dean! Damn John Winchester, but the bastard was right."  
"No. I mean, Dad _was_ a bastard, but I don't think … Dad? _Dad_."

Dean stood up, walking over to Sam's duffel bag, rifling through it. When he came up empty, he grabbed the keys to the Impala, forgoing his jacket, and jogged outside, leaving the door open behind him. Bobby watched him, and Dean smiled when he walked back in, John's old, beat-up journal in his hand.

"It's got to be in here somewhere."

Bobby sat back again, as Dean went through the journal, pulling a Zip-Loc bag out, filled with business cards. Dean was muttering to himself, and Bobby finally spoke up.

"You got something you want to share with the class there, Dean?"  
"When Dad was missing, all those years ago, he left this at a police station. Well, you know that. I tore the thing apart while Sam and I were looking for him. Memorized as much as I could, and—Yahtzee! I knew it was in here."  
"What the hell you talking about?"

Dean smiled over at Bobby, who stood up and walked to him.

"Right here. Dad had an old lock-up in upstate New York."

Dean showed Bobby the business card he held.

"Castle Storage?"

Dean nodded.

"Look at the address."  
"42 … Rover Hill."

Bobby met Dean's eyes.

"A castle on a hill of 42 dogs?"  
"Do you think your Dad had the Michael sword this whole time?"  
"I don't know what else it could mean."

Bobby nodded, and Dean slid the card in his back pocket, setting his hands on his hips. Dean looked over, and Bobby nodded again.

"Well, that's good enough for me."

Dean was taken by surprise when Bobby's fist plowed into his face. He stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Bobby?"

Bobby reached down, pulling Dean up by his shirt. He pushed him against the wall, causing Dean to groan as his back scraped against the chair rail along the wall. Bobby still had his shirt in his grip, and tossed Dean straight through the closed closet doors. Dean was groaning on the floor, blinking hard, looking up in horror as Bobby's eyes went completely black.

* * *

Melinda sat up in the bed, a hand immediately going to her head. She let out a moan, then crawled out from under the covers, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and pulling them on. She groaned again, looking up.

"Chris! Chris, I need your help!"

He orbed into the room, and Melinda grabbed his hands.

"Take me to Dean. Hurry."

* * *

Bobby took Dean by his shirt again, lifting him to his feet. Dean let out a groan, unable to even squirm in Bobby's grip. The door flew open, and a woman walked in, flanked by two large men.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim, pain in the ass, Dean, but I never knew you were so VIP."

She smiled as she looked over, seeing Ruby's knife on the table. She ran her fingers over it, taking the knife in her hand. She weighed it for a second, then gripped it, pointing it to Dean.

"I mean, _you're_ going to ice the devil? You? A pathetic, whimpering, puddle of self-loathing? Baby, if I'd known your dreams were this big, I'd have ripped your pretty face off ages ago."  
"Fuck you, Ruby."

She grinned, causing dimples to come out on her cheeks.

"Try again. Go back a little further."

Dean looked at her, the smirk on her face, the sarcasm dripping from every word she said. An image of a petite blonde with a pixie haircut popped into his head, and he sighed.

"Meg."

Her smile widened.

"Very good! And I always thought you were just the looks of the operation. Where's the brain?"

Dean grit his teeth as the thing controlling Bobby tightened his grip, pulling Dean's shirt to where it dug into his neck. Meg waved a hand.

"Oh, that's not important. What is important …"

She stepped closer to him, passing Ruby's knife from hand to hand.

"These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean! Our father is among us."

Her voice took on a reverent tone then, and she stopped, turning to Dean and smiling.

"We're all dreaming again, for the first time since we were humans. We really ought to send your brother a fruit basket."  
"My God, you like the sound of your own voice."

Meg ignored him, stepping even closer.

"You, though… You are the only bump in the road. The only thing that could possibly hold us back. Therefore, every demon—and I do mean _every one_—is out to get a piece of you."  
"Well, get in line, bitch."  
"Oh, baby. I'm at the front of the line."

She grinned again, laying a hand on Bobby's arm. He let that arm fall from Dean's shirt, but his other arm was more than enough to keep Dean in place. Meg handed him the knife, looping his fingers around it, with her hand over his.

"You know your surrogate daddy's still in there? Just a-screaming away. And I want him to know, and to always remember, the feeling of slicing the life right out of you. Say goodnight, Gracie."

Meg leaned over, taking Dean's chin in her hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. He tried to pull away, but she was too damn strong. However, neither of them noticed the blue lights that flashed into the room.

"Hey!"

Meg flew across the room, hitting the wall before the floor, landing on her hands and knees. She tossed her hair out of her face, seeing a furious Melinda standing across the room.

"That's mine, bitch. Hands off."

Meg smiled as one of the demons she'd brought with her stepped towards Melinda. A flick of her hands, and he screamed as he went up in flames. Meg got to her feet, brushing off her clothes.

"I've heard about you. Can't say I care for you all that much."  
"Well, the feeling's mutual. Which one are you? Dopey? Sleazy?"

Meg pursed her lips.

"How about you just call me…"

Meg let the sentence trail off as she threw out her hand. Chris orbed away as Melinda flew across the room, hitting her head on a table leg. The table wobbled, as the books began to slide off. Melinda tossed her hands up, freezing the table before it collapsed on her. Meg glanced over at Bobby, giving him a nod. The demon nodded back, backing Dean up until he hit the wall.

"Bobby! Bobby, no!"

Dean tried to fight him, to get out of the iron grip. Melinda looked over, going to toss her hands up, but stopping. If she was to use her powers, the demon would die, but so would Bobby. She couldn't do it, but she knew there was something else she could do.

"Bobby! Bobby, fight it! Don't let him do this!"  
"Why don't you just shut up, witch?"  
"Why don't you kiss my ass, black eyes?"

Melinda tossed her hands out, causing Meg's feet to fly out from under her, and she hit the floor again with a groan. Melinda crawled to her feet, as Dean kept calling to Bobby, begging him to stop, not to do this. Melinda went to take a step to him, and Meg stood up.

"Now!"

Bobby's eyes went completely black as he raised the knife. Dean and Melinda both cried out his name, and they watched as the black eyes faded, as Bobby's eyes came into view, scared and full of sorrow. Melinda gasped, and Bobby plunged the knife into his own belly, lighting up as the demon was exorcised, loosening his grip on Dean and falling to the floor. Meg stared in shock, and Dean took that moment to step forward, plowing his fist into her face before the other demon grabbed him, throwing him against the wall. Chris orbed back in then, kneeling beside Bobby before the demon attacking Dean turned back and went for Chris. He orbed out again, and Meg stood up, only to get punched again by Melinda.

"That's for kissing my husband."  
"You're a pain the ass."

Meg tossed her arm out, and Melinda flew into the wall again. The door opened then, and Sam and Peyton gasped.

"What the—"

Peyton flew back into the hall, groaning as her back hit the wall. Sam turned around, and was hit in the face with the hotel room's phone. He shook his head as his ears rang, and he blinked widely as he saw the woman standing in front of him.

"Hey there, Sammy. Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Meg."

She grinned as she nodded, and he took a step towards her. She easily dodged the punch he tried to throw, and Peyton limped back into the room. Meg tossed a hand at her again, and Peyton flew over beside Melinda, groaning as she rolled to her stomach. Meg went back to punching Sam, grabbing him by his hair and pulling his head up to hers. She grinned as she ran her thumb through the blood dripping from Sam's mouth.

"Not so easy without your super special demon powers, huh, Sammy?"

She landed another punch against his face as Dean rolled onto his side, groaning the same way as the demon next to him. He glanced over, pulling the knife from Bobby's gut, coming to his knees and plunging it into the chest of the demon beside him. The demon yelled as he died, and Dean pulled the knife back out, looking to Meg, who lifted herself off of Sam and was stepping back towards the wall. Before he could toss the knife, Meg threw her head back, letting out a scream as black smoke poured out of her mouth, before the body she'd just vacated fell limp to the floor.

* * *

Sam let out a groan as he lifted a hand to his face. Melinda groaned as she crawled to her knees. Peyton tried to lift herself up, but collapsed back down with a groan. Dean scrambled over to Bobby, laying fingers against his neck before calling out his name. Chris orbed back in then, with Wyatt in tow, and Wyatt healed Peyton's aching back, then his sister's, holding a hand over Sam's face before they all turned to where Dean and Chris were kneeling on opposite sides of Bobby. Dean looked over to Chris.

"Why isn't it working?"  
"I don't … I don't understand."

Bobby continued to bleed, unconscious for the moment, and Melinda took in a breath.

"It wasn't demonic."

Dean and Chris looked over to her, and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Bobby took control from the demon and stabbed himself."

Chris sighed, getting to his feet.

"Then we need to get him to a hospital, right now."

Wyatt and Chris orbed them to a hospital, then went back to the hotel room to dispose of the bodies. Dean and Sam carried Bobby through the doors with Peyton and Melinda behind them. They loaded Bobby onto a gurney, and the nurse looked at them all suspiciously before running behind the stretcher. Melinda pushed her hands through her hair, and Dean turned to face them all.

"We need to get out of here."  
"What? We can't leave Bobby!"

Dean faced his brother, stepping closer and speaking low.

"The demons heard where the sword is."  
"You found it?"

Dean nodded to Melinda, who nodded back.

"We need to get there before they do."

Dean nodded, and Melinda took his hand, leading him out the doors. Peyton reached for Sam's hand, and he sighed as he looked down the hall, letting out his breath as he followed her out. In the parking lot, Dean ran his hands through his hair. Melinda stood in front of him, stroking a hand down his arm.

"Where is it?"

Dean sighed again.

"Dad had a lock-up in upstate New York. Place called Castle Storage, located at 42 Rover Hill."  
"Oh, a castle on a hill of forty-two dogs. _Now_ that makes sense."

Dean laughed a bit at Melinda's statement, turning to Sam and Peyton as he shook his head.

"We'll never get there in time."  
"Dean."  
"It's on the other side of the damn continent, Mel. We'll never make it there before the demons do."  
"Honey, are you talking about driving? Why would we do something like that?"

She smiled, reaching to take Peyton's hand. Dean smiled, taking Melinda's other one. Peyton grasped Sam's hand, and Sam took Dean's other one. They closed their eyes, opening them again outside an old building, where a neon sign flashed CASTLE STORAGE in big, block letters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Still borrowing scenes and dialogue from SPN's Season 5 premiere episode, "Sympathy for the Devil." Any recognizable thing comes from that episode and belongs to the writers, creators, actors, producers... And definitely not me. Reviews are still welcomed and very much appreciated!**

****Anything from Charmed or Supernatural does not belong to me.****

_Chapter Fifteen_

They made their way to the locker slowly, Dean in front, Melinda and Peyton close behind him, and Sam bringing up the rear. They arrived at John's old storage section, Dean taking in a deep breath before lifting his hand to open the gate. He stopped halfway, turning back to grab Melinda around the waist, pulling her close to him and locking his lips with hers. Her hands drifted up to hold his face and Peyton went up on her toes to meet Sam as he leaned to kiss her. He rested his forehead against Peyton's, and Dean pulled away from Melinda, kissing her one more time before she nodded at him. He moved back and pushed the door aside with a grunt. He stepped in, smiling as he looked down and saw the Devil's Trap painted on the floor.

"For once, Dad, your paranoia might just pay off."

He reached back and took Melinda's hand as she walked in, followed by Peyton and Sam. They walked around, eyeing the items that filled the locker, coming to an abrupt stop when they saw three bodies littering the floor. A voice from the opposite side of the room caused Dean and Sam to step in front of the women.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is."

Melinda let out a groan, and Dean sighed, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Oh, good. The angels are here."

Zachariah stepped forward, dressed in a dark suit. Two men dressed the same way were flanking either side of him. Zachariah brushed a hand down his sleeve as he spoke.

"And to think … They could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was always right in front of them."

He raised his hand, closing the door to the locker. Peyton narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Let's get everyone not absolutely necessary here to go ahead and go, shall we?"

Zachariah snapped his fingers, and two of the angels disappeared, as did Peyton. Sam glanced around him, where Peyton had just been, and Melinda flashed furious eyes to the angel.

"What the hell did you do? Where is she?"  
"Oh, calm down. She's fine. Probably a little upset, but she's fine."

Melinda laid a hand against Sam's chest, and he let out a harsh breath. Dean shook his head.

"What did you mean, the sword was right in front of them?"

Zachariah smiled.

"We might have planted that particular piece of prophecy in Chuck's skull. But it wasn't completely untrue. We _did _lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now."

Melinda shook her head.

"Wait. So the sword isn't here?"  
"Oh, it is."

Dean blew out his breath.

"Can you stop talking out your ass and just say what it is you want to say?"

Zachariah smiled, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, and Zachariah gave her a wink. She moved closer to Dean, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Zachariah caught the glint of the overhead light off of Dean's wedding ring.

"I suppose congratulations are in order for the two of you."

Sam sighed.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

Zachariah smiled again, raising his hands.

"All right, all right. If you won't let me congratulate you, then let me thank you. Since you've just hand-delivered it to us."

Melinda and Dean shared a glance. She shook her head.

"Delivered what?"  
"The sword."

Dean let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"We don't have anything."

Zachariah hung his head, letting out a breath. He brought his head back up, looking into Dean's emerald gaze.

"It's _you_, chucklehead."

Melinda and Sam looked to Dean, who never took his eyes from Zachariah, even as the angel stepped closer to him.

"You are the Michael sword."

Dean looked down at the floor, tightening his arm around Melinda, who let out a shaking breath. Zachariah let out a laugh.

"What, did you actually think you could defeat Lucifer? You? You miserable wad of insecurity and self-loathing? Don't make me laugh."

He laughed some more, glancing back to see the two angels near the wall smiling and looking down. Zachariah turned back to Dean, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one, at that."

Zachariah shook his head, and Melinda let a hand come to rest on Dean's back. He shook his head, looking back to the angel.

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

Zachariah smiled.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or rather, his … receptacle."  
"Wait a second."

Melinda moved out of Dean's grasp, stepping towards Zachariah.

"Are you saying that Dean … is Michael's vessel?"

Dean's green eyes flashed.

"I'm a vessel?"

Zachariah shook his head.

"You're THE vessel."

Melinda, Sam, and Dean all let out audible breaths at that. Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"How? Why—why me?"  
"Because you're chosen! This is an incredible honor, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes then, looking to the angel. He smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Life as an angel condom. Sounds real fun. But you know what? I think I'll pass. Thanks, anyway."

Dean reached and took Melinda's hand, turning to go. Zachariah let out a sigh, and Melinda stopped. She turned back to him, and Dean did the same.

"Joking. Always joking. Tell you what. No more jokes."

Zachariah raised his hand, making his fingers in the shape of a gun, pointing it at Dean's head. He tugged Melinda behind him, and Zachariah moved his hand to point at Sam's legs.

"Bang."

Sam screamed as the sound of bones breaking filled the air. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and Dean looked back to the angel before him.

"You son of a bitch."  
"Keep mouthing off and I'll break more than his legs."

Zachariah stepped forward as Dean glanced back at Sam, and Melinda kneeling beside him. They looked up at Dean, Sam holding onto Melinda's arm as she stroked his hair. Zachariah cleared his throat, and Dean looked back to him.

"I am completely and utterly through screwing around. Now, the war has begun and we don't have our general. That's bad. But Michael _will_ be taking his vessel and he _will_ be leading the charge against the adversary. Do you understand me?"

Sam was panting, looking up at Dean and shaking his head. Dean looked from his brother to Zachariah.

"And how many humans die in the crossfire? A million? Five, ten?"  
"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He will roast this planet alive."

Understanding clicked in Dean then, and he looked to his wife. Melinda was holding Sam's hand, and she looked up to Dean.

"There's a reason you're telling me this. Talking to me, instead of just grabbing me and taking me to that holding cell like you did before."

Dean looked at the angel then.

"You need me to agree. Michael needs my consent to go walking around in my skin."

Zachariah sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Those are the rules."  
"Lucifer needs a vessel too, doesn't he?"

Zachariah glanced down at Melinda, then nodded.

"He is an angel. Again, rules are rules."

She nodded, brushing a hand through Sam's hair. Sam sighed, and Dean shook his head.

"There's got to be another way."  
"There is no other way!"

Zachariah was getting frustrated, Dean could tell. The angel stepped closer.

"There _must_ be a battle. Michael _must_ defeat the serpent. It is written."

Dean nodded.

"Maybe, maybe not. On the other hand?"

Dean met Zachariah's eyes.

"Eat me. The answer is no."

Dean turned and helped Melinda to her feet, going to kneel beside Sam, but Zachariah's words stopped him.

"Tell you what. Your friend Bobby … Singer, isn't it?"

Dean looked over, as Zachariah slowly paced the floor.

"He's in the hospital, isn't he?"  
"You son of a—"

Melinda laid a hand on his chest, shaking her head. Dean glared at Zachariah until the angel met his eyes.

"You say yes… We'll heal him. Say no … And he'll never walk again."

Melinda gasped, and Dean swallowed. He let his eyes close, then looked up, shaking his head.

"The answer's still no."  
"All right, then. Why don't we heal you… From Stage IV stomach cancer?"

Dean blinked, before a blinding pain shot through his stomach. He coughed, gagging as he went to his knees, coughing up bright red blood. The pain was so intense, burning and blinding, and he continued to cough up blood. Melinda knelt beside him, her hand gently rubbing his back.

"Stop doing this!"  
"All he has to do is say yes."  
"You can't force him! He has to agree of his own free will."  
"Oh, by the time I'm finished with him, he will. Trust me. You ready yet, big guy?"

Melinda let out a frustrated sigh as Zachariah looked to Dean. Still coughing, blood dripping from his mouth, Dean shook his head.

"No."  
"Well then, how about we get creative? Let's see how your wife does without her sight."

Melinda blinked, gasping as she was plunged into darkness. She reached out her hands, where she had been kneeling beside Dean, and Sam reached over to take her hand.

"I can't see. Sam, I can't see."  
"He's right there, Mel. To your right."

She reached out and touched his back, letting out shaking breath as she blinked. Dean coughed, spitting out blood, groaning as he shook his head. Zachariah smiled.

"And let's see how Sam does without his lungs."

Sam looked up, eyes going wide as he gasped, suddenly unable to breathe. He continued to try to suck air in, as his chest began to burn, only compounded by the pain in his legs. Melinda whimpered as she curled her arms around her knees, tears rolling from her sightless eyes. Zachariah let out a laugh.

"We having fun yet?"

He looked down as Dean coughed, kneeling in front of him and taking hold of his chin.

"You _will_ say yes, Dean."  
"Just kill us."

Zachariah let go of his chin.

"Kill you? No. I'm just getting started."

He looked down at Melinda and smiled. He opened his mouth, closing it quickly as a bright light shone behind him. He and Dean glanced back to see Castiel standing there, his angel blade buried in the chest of one of the angels that had been standing against the wall. After a short scuffle, he stabbed his blade through the throat of the other angel, light shining again before he stood up, staring at Zachariah.

"Castiel. We thought—"  
"I was dead?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he held out his arms. Zachariah shook his head as he stared at him, and Castiel let his arms fall back to his sides.

"How am I here right now? How did those boys end up on that airplane? How did the girls end up in the Manor? Good questions, right? Because the angels didn't do it, did they? I think we both know what that means."

Zachariah shook his head.

"No. No, it—it's not possible."

Castiel nodded with a smile.

"It scares you, doesn't it? Well, it should. Now put these people back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah stared at Castiel, as Sam took in a weak breath that was completely useless. Dean groaned as the burning pain shot through his entire body again, and Zachariah looked back to Castiel.

"A little insurance, shall we say?"

Castiel tightened his grip on his angel blade, feeling the wind as the angel before him disappeared. Dean let out a breath as the pain was gone, closing his eyes and hanging his head as he could breathe easily again. He looked back, and Sam sat up, taking in a deep breath that he let out slowly before standing to his feet.

"You two need to be more careful."

Dean took the hand Sam was offering and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that."

He heard a whimper from behind him, and Dean turned, immediately going to his knees beside Melinda.

"Hey, baby. Everything's okay. They're gone."

She shook her head, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Dean kissed her temple.

"It's all right, Mel. Everything's all right."

She shook her head again.

"No, it's not."

Dean laid a hand on her back, and she turned her head, looking at his chest.

"Mel?"  
"I can't see. I can't see anything."

She sobbed, and Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He looked over and Castiel knelt beside him. He lifted his hand, holding it over Melinda's eyes. She blinked, and Castiel sat back, shaking his head.

"I can't …"  
"Chris!"

Dean put his arm around Melinda, pulling her close to him again. Chris orbed into the room, kneeling down in front of them.

"What happened?"  
"Her eyes."

Chris took her hands in his.

"It's me, Mel. Close your eyes, okay?"

She nodded and did what he said, and he held a hand over her eyes. His hand began to glow, and when it faded, Chris let his hand fall. Melinda slowly blinked her eyes open, her face scrunching up as she let out a sob. She shook her head, leaning heavier onto Dean, and he stroked her hair.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see Peyton rushing to him, and he took her in his arms.

"Peyt, are you okay?"

She nodded, letting her hands come up to cup his face.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

Sam nodded, bending to kiss her quickly.

"Pey … Peyton?"

Peyton looked down, seeing Melinda cradled in Dean's arms.

"Mel?"  
"Peyton, I can't see."

Peyton walked over, kneeling down, shaking her head.

"No. No, Mel, what … what happened?"  
"That damn Zachariah."  
"This is what he meant by insurance. Had to be."

They looked up at Sam, and Dean blew out his breath. Peyton let out a sigh, looking to Sam, who helped her stand up.

"I, uh… He sent me back home. I went to the hospital to check on Bobby, and …"  
"What is it, Peyton?"

She looked down at Dean, letting out another sigh.

"The doctors … They, uh… They don't think he'll be able to walk again."

Melinda let out another sob, and Dean tightened his grip on her. She shook her head.

"It's not supposed to be this way. Angels, they're … They're not supposed to do things like this."

Dean looked up at Castiel, saw the sorrow in the angel's eyes. Castiel went to open his mouth, but Dean shook his head. Castiel sighed.

"Dean, I need you to come here."

Chris laid a hand on Dean's arm, and he sighed. He loosened himself from Melinda, and Chris moved in, holding her as Dean stood up. He walked over to Castiel, with Sam beside him. The angel sighed.

"I came here to help you with Zachariah, but also for another reason."  
"Okay, what is it?"

Castiel looked to Sam and sighed.

"It's something the angels don't even know. They think it hasn't happened yet."  
"What, Cas?"

Castiel glanced to Dean.

"Lucifer. He's found a vessel."

Everyone went still and quiet at that. Castiel sighed again.

"It's not his true vessel, but it's enough to hold him for now."  
"Where's his true vessel?"

Castiel shook his head as he looked down at Peyton.

"Only he knows."

Peyton nodded, gently squeezing Melinda's hand. Castiel turned back to the brothers.

"With Lucifer in a vessel, you two are in danger."

Castiel laid a hand on Sam's and Dean's chests, pressing forward and they both let out a groan. Dean moved back, holding a hand over the place Castiel had just touched him.

"What the hell, Cas?"  
"It's an Enochian sigil. It will hide you from every angel in creation, Lucifer included."

Dean let out a harsh breath.

"What the hell'd you do, brand us with it?"  
"No, I carved it into your ribs."

Sam and Dean shared a glance, and the angel turned to Peyton and Melinda. He sighed again, and Peyton glanced up to him.

"Do we need it, too?"  
"I'm afraid so."

Peyton turned back to Melinda.

"Honey?"  
"I heard him. Help me up."

Dean walked over, letting out another groan at the pain in his chest. He helped Melinda to her feet, holding onto her hand. She had her eyes closed, and Peyton stood beside her as Castiel stepped to stand in front of them.

"I'm sorry."  
"Cas, just do it."

Melinda's voice was quiet, tired and resigned. The angel sighed, laying his hand in the middle of their chests, and both Peyton and Melinda groaned until he lifted his hands from them. Peyton stumbled into Sam's arms, and Dean brought Melinda to his chest. They looked up, and Castiel was gone. Chris stood up, letting out a sigh.

"Listen, I … I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Chris. You tried."

He let out a sigh, and orbed away. Dean kissed Melinda's forehead. She let out a sigh.

"We should, uh … We should go check on Bobby."

Dean nodded, holding her close to him as Peyton stepped up, holding Sam's hand, taking Dean's, as Melinda took hold of Sam's other one. They appeared in the parking lot of the hospital again, and Melinda held back. Dean stopped, turning to face her. She kept looking down.

"I, uh… I don't—"

She shook her head.

"I don't want to go in."  
"Mel, maybe we could—"  
"Find someone to help me? Dean, an angel took my sight. An angel couldn't heal me, so what makes you think modern medicine can?"  
"Honey…"  
"I'll get Peyton to take me home."

Dean nodded, closing his eyes when it hit him that she couldn't see him. He sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be there soon."

She nodded, and Peyton wrapped her in a hug as they disappeared. Sam and Dean walked into the hospital, hearing Bobby yelling at a doctor from down the hall. They stepped in the room as the doctor was hurrying out, and Bobby looked up at them, disbelief on his face.

"Can you believe that idjit?"

Dean smiled.

"Screw him. You'll be fine."

Bobby sighed.

"Well, how'd it go with you?"

Dean and Sam shared a glance. Bobby nodded.

"That good, huh?"

Dean let out a sigh, shutting the door behind him.

"Apparently… You're looking at Michael's vessel."  
"You're kidding."

Dean sighed, shaking his head. The whole story spilled out, how the angels tortured them, taking Melinda's sight. Dean tried to apologize, taking the blame for Bobby's condition, but he wouldn't let him. After a moment of silence, Sam spoke.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but … What do we do now?"

Bobby sighed.

"Well … I guess we carry on like we've been. Save as many as we can for as long as we can."

He let out a quiet laugh.

"This is bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell … We're boned."  
"What if _we_ win?"

Bobby and Sam turned to Dean. Bobby snorted on the bed.

"And how, pray tell, do we go about doing that?"

Dean shrugged as Bobby let out a sigh. Dean paced for a second, then took hold of the end of Bobby's bed.

"I'm serious. Screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. They want to fight this war so bad, they can find their own damn planet to do it on. This one's ours, and they can get the hell off of it."

He took a step, pacing the room slowly as Bobby and Sam watched.

"We take them all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we'll even ice Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

Bobby stared at him for a minute.

"Just for shits and giggles, let's say we have a chance. I'm not, but humor me. How in God's name do we go about winning the friggin' Apocalypse?"

Dean shrugged.

"I got nothing."

Sam let out a quiet laugh, and his brother glanced over at him. For a second, Sam saw the ache in Dean's eyes, the way the betrayal still hung there. Dean looked back to Bobby and smiled. And in that second, Sam knew. Everything Dean was saying … It was all an act. Sam slowly closed his eyes, looking down at the floor. Dean spoke again, and Sam tuned in to listen.

"What I do have is a G.E.D. and a 'give 'em hell' attitude, and I will figure it out."

Bobby smiled, shaking his head.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, kid."

Dean nodded.

"It's been said. Look, you keep getting better, all right? We'll catch you later."

Dean laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder before he left, and Sam did the same. Out in the parking lot, Sam jogged to stand in front of Dean.

"Hey. We need to talk."

Dean shook his head, and Sam sighed, reaching out and laying a hand against his brother's chest.

"Dean, come on. I know everything you said in there was just for Bobby."

Dean nodded.

"I did say that for his benefit, but look. I'll fight. I'll fight until someone pulls my knife from my cold, dead hand. But let's be realistic here, shall we? We don't stand a snowball's chance. You of all people should understand that, right?"

He stepped around him, and Sam closed his eyes before he turned to watch his brother walk away from him.

"You got something to say to me, Dean?"

Dean turned back and walked to Sam.

"What do you think?"  
"I think you still haven't forgiven me for … what I did."  
"'For what you did'? Hell, you can't even say it, Sam!"

Sam looked away, letting out a laugh.

"Well, you really meant it, huh?"  
"Meant what?"

Sam looked at Dean, a smirk on his face.

"At your wedding. 'We'll put our shit aside,' remember? Guess those few days are up now, huh?"  
"Sam…"  
"I get it. I do. I hate myself for what happened, for what I did. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you."

Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"There isn't anything you can do, Sam. Honeymoon's over."  
"And you're back to not trusting me."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. Sam let out a harsh breath, then nodded.

"Fine. You go to Melinda, I'll go back to the hotel and if we meet up, then we meet up."

Sam put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. Dean sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hey, you can't get mad at me!"

Sam stopped, turning around and throwing his arms out.

"I don't know what the hell you want from me! I've tried to apologize, and you tell me to shut up. You ask me to bury it, I buried it. But you're the one who keeps digging it up!"  
"You chose a demon over me! A demon, Sam! Of all the things, after every-fucking-thing we've been through, you pick one of those black-eyed bastards? And why? Because it was wearing a nice looking piece of ass?"  
"I'm not going to punch you in your fucking face, even though you are fucking asking me for it."

Sam was shaking, his massive body trembling as he stood nearly nose-to-nose with his brother. Dean had his teeth bared, trembling as well, itching for a fight.

"Hey!"

They turned as Peyton hurried over to step between them, laying a hand on both of their sore chests, pushing them apart.

"What the hell is the matter with you two? We don't have time for this!"

Dean went to open his mouth, but Peyton shook her head.

"Wyatt!"

He orbed in, taking one glance at the picture before him and stepping in beside Peyton. She faced Sam as he faced Dean. Peyton spoke over her shoulder.

"Take him to Mel."

Wyatt laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, orbing him away, leaving Sam and Peyton alone. Sam turned away from her, running his fingers through his hair. After a moment, she spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

Sam shook his head.

"You need to go."

Peyton nodded.

"Nice try."  
"Peyton, I don't—"  
"What, you don't want to hurt me? I don't think you will. You want a fight; I can see that. But you wouldn't hit me if your life depended on it."

She stepped close to him and Sam closed his eyes, his massive body still trembling. She reached up, laying a hand against his face, and Sam let out a breath. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the hotel room, but a different one than before. Peyton let her hand fall from his face, and Sam pushed his hands back through his hair. He let out a harsh breath, and she closed her eyes. She could feel the fury radiating off of him, the itch and the restlessness that had set in. She glanced over at him.

"Sam?"

He looked over to her and she stepped over to the table, lifting herself up onto it.

"Now would be about the time you would go for some demon blood, wouldn't it?"  
"Peyton."

His eyes were wide, shocked that she asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No secrets this time, okay?"

He swallowed, nodding his head.

"Honestly? Yes, now would be an excellent time for it."  
"How about we try something else?"

He looked up, watching as she climbed off the table, walking over to him. Sam watched her, eyes widening when she jumped. He caught her easily as she wrapped her legs around him, fusing her mouth to his. Sam groaned as he deepened the kiss, lifting one hand to her neck, one to the small of her back. He hissed as her hands tightened in his hair, as she bit his neck. He turned, pushing her against the wall, and she let out a gasp as he ripped her shirt from her.

* * *

**AN: Well. Like Dean said, the honeymoon is definitely over now, isn't it?**


	16. Chapter 16

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Sixteen_

Melinda lay on the couch, her head in her mother's lap, staring at nothing as tears silently slid from her now-useless eyes. All she could see was black, absolute darkness surrounding her, and she already hated it. It had only been hours since Zachariah had taken her sight, and she was already miserable. Piper had refused to accept it, calling Phoebe and Paige, and the three of them had tried every spell they could think of. Nothing had worked, and Melinda still couldn't see anything. Wyatt had orbed in with Dean earlier, who'd stalked from the kitchen straight to the garage, where the Impala was parked. Thanks to their bond, Melinda could feel how mad he was, the hurt he felt, but when the back door had slammed, the tears had begun. Because she knew that without being able to see him, she had no idea where he was. Or if he would ever come back.

He hadn't signed on for this. It wasn't fair, to either of them really, but to him especially. The woman he loved depended on her eyes, used them to keep them safe, and now … Melinda closed her eyes, wanting to laugh when she opened them again. There was literally no change from having her eyes open to closing them. She hated it, and if Dean wanted to go, she wouldn't even try and stop him.

"Hey."

She heard the strangled tone, felt Piper pat her head as she helped her to sit up. Melinda looked down, why she didn't know, but it didn't matter because she couldn't see a damn thing. She felt the calloused hand on her face, and she continued to stare at the ground. At least, she thought it was at the ground.

"Please stop."

She felt her mother stand up, heard her footsteps as she walked away.

"Baby, come on."  
"What do you want from me, Dean? I can't see you."  
"But I can see you. Open your eyes."

She hadn't even realized they'd been closed. She blinked them open, her heart falling when she was still surrounded by the inky blackness. She felt Dean's hand gently stroking her face.

"I want you to listen to me, right now."

She sighed, and he continued to touch her.

"Don't you ever, for one second, think I'm just going to take off because things are tough."  
"Dean—"  
"Melinda. Your sight was taken from you. Stolen, if you want to be real about it. And for you to even think for one minute that I would leave you—"  
"Dean, I'm worthless now. Do you understand that?"

She pulled her face from his hand, standing up and twisting, holding on to the couch as she slowly walked.

"I can't even walk without holding onto something, because I'm afraid I'll run into something else."

He stood up, watching her.

"I need my sight, Dean. I—I have to have it. How am I supposed to use my powers if I can't see? My powers depend on my sight, and now I …"

She shook her head, gripping the back of the couch, shaking her head.

"You should go, and just forget about me."

He didn't answer, and for a horrible second, she thought he might take her advice. Warm breath by her ear made her jump.

"It hurts that you would even suggest that."

She hadn't heard him move, but he was suddenly standing behind her. He let his hands slide down her arms, gripping her hands in his.

"You are not worthless. Not now, and not ever. Not to me."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, and she took in a shaking breath.

"I'll help you learn to go on without your sight. If you can't walk, I'll carry you. If you can't see, I'll see enough for the both of us. Melinda …"

He turned her around, where her back was against the couch and he could touch her face.

"I love you. I'm not leaving you just because one thing's gone wrong."  
"It's a big thing, Dean."  
"And we'll figure out how to go on without it."  
"I just don't—"

Her sentence was cut off when Dean pressed his lips to hers. She let out a shaky breath as he kissed her cheek, her jaw, pressing a long kiss to her neck.

"Dean, I—"  
"Come upstairs with me."  
"I haven't even tried the stairs yet."  
"I'm pretty sure they work the same way, whether you can see them or not."

She felt his smile against her neck, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Jerk."

The insult was weak, without any heat, and Dean laughed as he slid his hands around to her hips. She gasped, leaning back into him, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Dean gently kissed her cheek, walking in front of her and taking her hands.

"Open your eyes, Mel."  
"I can't see anything, Dean."  
"I know. Do it anyway."

She blinked her eyes open, and Dean smiled.

"Pretty girl."

She rolled her eyes and he let out a laugh. He held her hands, leading her away from the couch. He whispered to her as he guided her around the furniture to the bottom of the stairs, and she let out a long breath. Dean stepped behind her again, rubbing his hands over her shoulders.

"Were you worried?"  
"I just … I thought I'd run into something. Break a vase."  
"Babe, you've lived here your whole life. You told me you were born in this house."  
"I was."  
"Then you know it. You know how to navigate this house, whether you think so or not. Just rely on your instincts."

Melinda nodded, and Dean kissed her temple. He slid his hand down her arm, grasping her hand and setting it on the bannister at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped, breathing hard.

"Dean, I—"  
"Take it easy. Take your time. I'm right here."

She nodded again, closing her eyes as she leaned back into him. Dean pressed a kiss to her hair, and she sighed, standing up straight again.

"Okay. There are six steps before the landing."

Dean looked down, counting the steps.

"How did you…?"  
"You said it yourself. I've lived here my whole life. I know this place. You're right."

Dean smiled, leaning over and kissing Melinda's cheek. She sighed, then slowly stepped onto the first step, Dean right behind her. She turned her head toward him when she felt him step up behind her, and he smiled, running his other hand over her hair.

"I won't let you fall, baby. Take your time."

She did, slowly making her way up the stairs, stumbling only once, with Dean easily catching her, helping her stand back upright. He stayed behind her, but let her go ahead of him, feeling along the wall, not saying a word when she held on her hand on a doorknob. She closed her eyes, running her hand along the door, and shook her head.

"This isn't right."

Dean watched her, as she shook her head again, one hand on the wall as she walked further down the hall, stopping in front of another door. She laid both of her palms against that door and nodded.

"This one. This is our room."

Dean smiled stepping over, and Melinda turned around to face him when he reached her. He smiled again, lifting a hand to run through her hair.

"How did you know?"

She smiled, lifting her hands to grasp his biceps.

"I could hear your footsteps as you got closer. You don't exactly tread lightly, my love."

Dean laughed, pulling her close to him. He kissed her, then opened the door behind her. Melinda turned around, and he stood back as she walked around, feeling her way along the walls. She let out a breath of relief, laying both hands palms down on top of the dresser. She reached up and removed her earrings, and the necklace Dean had given her at their wedding. Dean locked the door behind him, and she let out a breath.

"Dean?"  
"Yeah, babe."

He walked over to her, and again, she turned around right when he was in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"What, baby? What is it?"

Melinda shook her head, breathing in the scent of her husband.

"I'm scared, Dean."  
"Sweetheart."  
"I'm so scared."

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, tangling one hand in her hair.

"Mel—"  
"I can't see, Dean. It's so … It's so dark."  
"Oh, baby."

He breathed a sigh, tightening his grip on her. He felt her tears dampen his shirt, before she spoke quietly.

"It's so dark, Dean. I can't … I can't protect myself anymore. Any demon can come in here and sneak up on me, and I'll never—I'll never see it coming. Literally."  
"Mel…"  
"I hate this."

Dean pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I do too. If I could change places with you, I would."  
"No."

She shook her head, moving closer to him, turning to rest her cheek on his shoulder, her nose in his neck.

"Don't say that."

Dean sighed, running his hand over her hair.

"I'm going to keep you safe, Mel. I promise."  
"Dean—"  
"No, just listen. I promised you when I married you that I would protect you and keep you safe. I meant it then, and I mean it now."

She closed her eyes, and he moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"I love you, whether you can see me or not."

It was such a simple statement, almost childlike really, but it brought tears to her eyes. She whimpered his name, and he moved to touch his lips to hers. Her hands drifted up his back, pushing him closer to her, and he continued to kiss her, sliding his hands from her face into her hair. He took a step forward, forcing her to take a step back, and they walked like that until the backs of Melinda's legs were against the bed. She pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"We can't."  
"Oh, give me one good reason."

She let her head fall to his shoulder, laughing quietly.

"I can't see you."  
"Then this will be an excellent time to try out your other senses."  
"Dean."  
"We'll try touch first."

He ran his fingers down her arm, making her shiver as he laced his fingers with hers. He squeezed her hand, then lifted it, placing it over his heart. He loosened his fingers from hers, flattening her hand against his chest. A smile quirked at her lips.

"Your heart is beating really fast."  
"Yeah, it does that for some reason around this pretty blonde I know."

Melinda let out a laugh, and Dean slid her hand up his neck, stopping it when her hand was cupping his cheek. He leaned into her touch, moving to kiss her palm. And just like he was hoping, she slid her hand around to run her fingers through the hair just above the nape of his neck. He let out a sigh, and Melinda smiled.

"Hearing."  
"Hmm?"

Dean looked at her, saw the smile on her face, the way her sightless eyes seemed focused on his chest. She spoke again.

"I can hear when I do something you like. Take, for instance, this."

She took her hand away from his hair, moving both of her hands to his hips, slipping under his t-shirt and dragging her fingertips up his sides. He took in a strangled breath, and Melinda smiled.

"Heard that."

Dean let out a laugh, moving to kiss her again. She kissed him back, down his chin to his neck, putting her nose under his jaw and breathing deeply.

"And you smell so amazing."  
"Yeah, that's enough."

Dean lifted her as she laughed, and he placed her back against the pillows. She let her eyes drift closed as he slipped off her shoes and socks. When he was finished, he helped her sit up again, sitting back as her hands slid over his chest, down to the hem of his t-shirt. She held her hands there, cocking her head to the side.

"Where's your other shirt?"  
"What do you—"  
"The flannel, Winchester. You guys wear like four shirts at a time, for some ungodly reason."

Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"I, uh, I took it off in the garage. I was hot and working on my Baby."

Melinda heard the unspoken words, and she blinked her eyes open.

"Dean, what happened?"

He shook his head, mentally kicking himself when it hit him that she couldn't see him.

"It doesn't matter, Mel."  
"Something happened with Sam, didn't it?"

He smiled, shaking his head again.

"You sure don't need your eyes to see that, do you?"

She smiled, and he moved to kiss her again, slowly.

"It doesn't matter right now. It'll still be there tomorrow."

She nodded, lifting the shirt over his head, sliding her hands over the now-exposed muscles of his chest and abdomen. He let out a shuddering sigh as she "saw" him with her hands, slowly driving him out of his mind. She let her hands rest on his hips before she slid open the button on his jeans, slowly dragging the zipper down.

"Mel… Baby."

She stopped her hands at the sound of his voice, letting her head fall back after he took her shirt off, breathing fast as his warm, calloused hands slid over the bare skin of her stomach before moving to unbutton her jeans. She lifted her hips as he slid them off, kicking his own jeans off before he came back to her, stretching out above her. She let her hands slide up into his hair as his lips slid across her neck, hand drifting down to flip open the front clasp of her bra. She gasped as he cupped her breasts in his warm hands, causing him to smile again.

"Dean."  
"I'm right here, baby. Touch me."

Her shaky hands found his face, pulling it down until his lips met hers. She moved her hands to his broad shoulders, sliding down to his biceps, which were bulging at the moment, holding him above her. He breathed out harshly as she let her hands drift down his sides, spanning all across his back and abdomen as he kissed her. She hooked her fingers in his boxers, sliding them down until he kicked them off. She grabbed him, holding on tightly as he rolled them, switching their positions.

"Dean, I—"  
"Shh. Everything's okay, baby. I'm right here. You're safe."

She nodded, laying a hand over his heart. He lifted his hips, and she groaned as she took him in. He let his hands come up and loop around her wrists, and she held her palms flat against his chest.

"Dean."  
"I'm here, baby."

She kept repeating his name, and he let his hands drift over her body, letting her know he was there as she swiveled her hips. She tightened around him, tightening her fingers on his skin before she collapsed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, thrusting up twice before he groaned quietly, tightening his hold on her before letting out a harsh breath. He felt her tears against his chest and he sighed, moving to run his fingers through her hair.

"Baby—"  
"Just hold me, Dean. Hold me until I fall asleep."

He moved her up, where her nose was even with his neck, and she looped her hand around to rest on his other shoulder. He closed his eyes, gently running his hand up and down her arm. He knew her eyes were wide open, even though she couldn't see anything. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

She sighed, snuggling closer to him, finally falling to sleep. Dean followed her, neither of them hearing the rustle of wings as Castiel settled in to watch over them.

* * *

Sam woke as the sun began peeking under the curtains of the hotel room's window. He yawned, smiling when he heard a quiet mutter, before Peyton snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his wide chest. Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she sighed as she tightened her arms around him.

"We should get up."  
"Shh. Go back to sleep."

Sam let out a quiet laugh at Peyton's sleep-rough voice. He gently twirled her hair on his finger.

"Peyt, we need to go check on Bobby."

He heard her sigh, and she picked up her head, pushing her hair away from her face. Sam smiled at her, putting his big hand behind her head and pulling her close, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes were closed when he pulled away, letting his hand caress her jaw.

"Good morning, beautiful."  
"Good morning."

She raised her arms up over her head, yawning as she stretched. Sam just watched her, mesmerized, until she climbed out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom, and he heard the shower come on. A minute later, he looked up, and she was smiling at him from the bathroom door.

"You coming?"

Sam grinned as he climbed out of bed, taking her in his arms when he got to her and kissing her deeply. Her hands drifted up, tangling in his hair, and he groaned as she pulled gently, massaging his scalp. He pushed the shower door open, and she pulled him in with her.

* * *

Dean's mind woke up much faster than his body did. He kept his eyes closed for as long as he could, trying to do his best to relish the comfortable bed, the soft, warm body of his wife in his arms.

"I know you're up. You're thinking so loudly."

Dean let out a quiet laugh, and Melinda moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling as she let out a sigh, letting her hand rest over his heart. Dean ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You okay?"

Melinda sighed.

"Best as can be expected, I guess. It's weird, not being able to tell night from day. It all looks the same when you can't see it."

Dean closed his eyes, and her hand came up to gently rub at his forehead.

"It's not your fault. Stop trying to blame yourself."  
"Mel—"  
"I mean it. Stop."

Dean sighed. It didn't matter what she said. It _was_ his fault. If he hadn't tried to stand up to the angels, if he'd just went ahead and said yes…

"What? Bobby would be running around and I could see whatever I wanted?"

Dean sighed again. Sometimes the bond that he and Melinda shared was great. Now was not one of those times. She had propped herself up, one hand on his chest, her eyes cast down. She was waiting for an answer from him, and after running his hands through his hair, he nodded.

"Yeah, actually."

She nodded back, speaking softly.

"And what about you?"  
"What?"

She relaxed back down, moving to lay her hands over his heart, rest her chin on her hands.

"What would happen to you, Dean?"

He opened his mouth, closing it as he glanced off to the corner of the room. He felt Melinda reach up and run her hand through his hair.

"Just a guess here, but … If you'd said yes, given Michael permission to wear you like a dress to the prom, you'd be gone. You wouldn't be here with me right now, and honestly? I don't know if I would ever see you again."

Dean looked back at Melinda, who had her cheek on her hand over his heart, one finger absently tracing the tattoo on his chest. He smiled when that thought registered, how she was tracing from memory, but doing it perfectly.

"Did you think about that, Dean?"  
"About what?"

She moved her hands, letting them rest on his sides, just under his ribs, laying her ear on his chest, closing her eyes when she heard his heartbeat.

"There were no conditions to this deal. Who's to say that when the Apocalypse is over and Michael's job is done that he doesn't just hang around in you? You would have already said yes, and I really doubt that you can take that back. Besides, I'm thinking an archangel can pretty much do whatever the hell he wants, permission or not."

She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes.

"He'd have no reason to come here. I married you, I love you, not him. Besides, as angel he's not capable of the feelings that we feel. He'd take you far away from me, and I'd never see you again, and …"

She lifted her head, tears sliding down her cheeks, her sightless eyes locked on his.

"I'd give up my sight forever if it meant I could keep you with me."

Dean leaned forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She fisted her hands in his hair, holding him close to her as their lips danced together. He moved to kiss her neck and she let out a sob, a feeling of desperation gripping her heart. Due to the bond, Dean felt it too, and turned to lay her down as he hovered over her.

"Mel."  
"You can't say yes, Dean. You can't let him have you. I couldn't bear it."  
"Baby—"  
"Promise me, babe. Please."

Her eyes were closed, and he let his fingertips drift over her eyelids. They fluttered under the gentle touches, and he leaned over, pressing his lips to both of her closed eyes, his lips hovering over hers, touching, sharing the same air. Her breath hitched in her chest, and Dean whispered against her lips.

"I'll never leave you, Mel. I won't let him have me."

She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, and he kissed her, making slow, sweet love to her. Later, as she was resting in his arms, Dean was gently running his fingers through her hair. She sighed against his chest, shaking her head.

"I don't know what that was. I don't know what came over me."  
"Can't say that I hated it."

Melinda laughed, gently hitting his chest. Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We should probably get up. I want to go check on Bobby."

Melinda nodded, and Dean kissed her lips as he climbed out of bed.

"You want to try the shower with me?"

She moved her head in his direction, letting out a sigh. She nodded, and Dean stood back, watching as she slowly made her way out of bed. She felt around until she found her robe, pulling it on as Dean found a pair of sweatpants to slip on. He followed her out of the room, down the hall to the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter borrows dialogue from SPN's Season 5 episode, "Good God, Y'All!" Anything recognizable belongs to the writers, actors, producers, etc. **

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Seventeen_

Dean and Melinda arrived at the hospital just after Sam and Peyton. Dean watched them from the rearview mirror of the Impala, sitting and waiting until they'd gone inside. Once they'd disappeared through the automatic doors, Dean turned to Melinda. He opened his mouth, but she spoke before he could.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"  
"What do you mean?"

Melinda snorted.

"I'm blind, Winchester. Not stupid."

She opened the door, climbing out of the car, keeping one hand on it until she got to the back end. Dean sighed and followed, meeting her at the back of the car.

"Something's up between you and Sam, isn't it?"  
"It's not important."  
"Oh, don't even try to give me that BS. We sat in the car while he and Peyton went inside, didn't we?"  
"How did you—"  
"I told you. Just 'cause I can't see don't mean that I'm stupid."

He sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. He ran his hand through his hair and looked off, and Melinda finally let out a sigh.

"Fine. If you're going to keep it to yourself, let's just go in."  
"Mel, I—"  
"I need help getting there."

She spoke quietly, in a soft voice, and Dean closed his eyes. He could feel the way she felt, how she hated asking for help. He didn't even need their bond to feel that, because he knew if the situation was reversed, he'd feel the same way. He walked over to her, taking her arm and looping it through his own, the same way he'd done at their wedding. Melinda smiled at the memory, closing her eyes when Dean gently kissed her forehead. He slowly started walking inside, whispering to Melinda on the way, telling her before they got to any steps or elevators. When they reached Bobby's room, Melinda laid a hand on the doorframe and let out a breath of relief. Peyton and Sam turned around, smiling when they saw her. Both of them lost their smiles when she didn't look up at them, as the horrifying reality hit them both. Peyton walked over, and Melinda smiled as she stared at the ground.

"Peyton."  
"Hey, pretty girl."

Sam stepped over behind Peyton, and Melinda smiled again.

"Hey, Sam."  
"Hey, Mel. How did you know it was me?"  
"Aside from my brilliant detective skills that if Peyton was here, you had to be close by?"

Sam let out a laugh, and Melinda smiled.

"You take very big steps. Long breaks in between your footfalls, because of your freakishly long legs."

Sam laughed again, leaning to kiss Melinda's cheek. Dean laid his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing her arms. He met Sam's eyes, then nodded towards the bed in the room.

"How is he?"

Sam and Peyton shared a sigh. They took a step back, letting Dean see inside the room. Near the window, Bobby sat in a wheelchair, staring at nothing, not speaking or moving. Dean could see his chest rise and fall, and Sam spoke softly.

"They say he's been like that all morning."

Dean looked over at Bobby, heart aching for the old man's situation. Melinda gently tugged on his shirt, and Dean looked down at her. She blew out a breath.

"I hate to be needing the constant narration, but what the hell's going on? I can't see it."

Dean closed his eyes again, breathing out.

"I'm sorry, babe. Bobby, he's … He's sitting in a wheelchair. Just … sitting."

Melinda smiled softly, nodding.

"It's hard to try to wrap your mind around. I don't exactly know what he feels like, but it's got to be pretty close to what I'm feeling."

They were all pretty quiet at that, until Sam's phone began to ring. He gave a confused look at the number, then lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello? … Castiel? … What are you—… Saint Martin's Hospital. Why? Where are … Cas?"

He looked at the phone, pressing the "End" button before looking to Dean. He shrugged his shoulders as he slid the phone back in his pocket, and Melinda spoke up.

"What did he say, Sam?"

Sam let out a laugh.

"Not much of anything, really. Asked where we were, and then …"

Sam trailed off as he looked down the hall, where Castiel was walking towards them. Melinda turned her head, turning her ear closer to the bustle in the hallway. Footsteps came to a stop right in the middle of the four of them. Melinda spoke again.

"Cas?"  
"Hello, Melinda."

Dean took his gaze from Melinda to the angel now standing before him.

"What the hell you doing calling, Cas?"

The angel blinked his bright blue eyes.

"You're hidden from angels now. All angels. That includes me, Dean. I will no longer simply be able to—"  
"Enough foreplay."

They all looked inside the room, to where Bobby was still staring out the window. Melinda moved her head, looking down at the floor. Bobby sighed, his gruff voice breaking the silence they'd slipped into.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get to healing."

Castiel let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid I can't."

Bobby laid his hands on the wheels of his chair, slowly turning around.

"Say again?"

The tone of his voice made Melinda reach out, and Dean took her hand, pulling her close to his side. Castiel let out another sigh as he stepped into the room.

"I'm cut off from Heaven. And much of Heaven's power. There are certain things I'm still able to do, certain things I can't."

Bobby took a breath, letting it out slowly.

"You mean to tell me you lost your mojo just in time to have me stuck in this damn chair for the rest of my life?"

Castiel glanced over at Melinda, then back to Bobby.

"I'm sorry."  
"Shove it up your ass."

Bobby turned back around, staring out the window again, and Castiel watched him. Dean spoke just above a whisper.

"Well… At least he's talking."  
"I heard that."

Melinda smiled at that, and Castiel sighed again as he turned away from Bobby.

"Look, I don't have much time. We need to talk. Your plan, to kill the devil?"  
"Yeah, you want to help?"  
"Whoa, you want to kill the devil?"

Melinda brought her sightless eyes over to Dean, who sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Cas?"

The angel shook his head.

"It's foolish. It can't be done."  
"Well, thanks for the support."  
"No, seriously. You want to try to gank Lucifer?"  
"Mel, we'll talk later."

Melinda let go of his hand, moving away from him. Peyton let out a sigh, moving over to her cousin, the two of them talking softly. Dean stared after Melinda, until Castiel spoke again.

"I may have a solution, though."

Dean glanced over at the angel, letting out a sigh when he didn't speak.

"I'm breathless to hear it, Cas."

The angel nodded.

"There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the Apocalypse."  
"Who's that?"

Castiel looked over to Sam.

"The One who resurrected me and put you two on that airplane. The One who sent the girls back to the Manor. The One who began everything."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, but Melinda was the one to break the silence.

"Are you talking about … Do you mean … God?"

Castiel smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to find God."

Everyone was quiet, until Dean turned around, pulling Sam inside the room and shutting the door behind him. He turned back to Castiel, taking a breath before setting his hands on his hips.

"God?"  
"Yes."  
"God?"  
"Yes."

Bobby turned his wheelchair around as Castiel spoke again.

"He isn't in Heaven, so He has to be somewhere."

Dean nodded.

"Try New Mexico. I hear He's on a tortilla."  
"Dean."

He looked over at Melinda, letting out a breath. He looked back to Castiel, shaking his head.

"Listen, Chuckles. Even if there is a God, He is either dead, and that's the generous theory, or—"  
"He is out there, Dean."  
"Or He's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us."  
"Dean!"

He looked back to Melinda, shaking his head. He let out a laugh, tossing out his arms.

"Look around us! We are literally at the end of days here, and have you heard a peep from Him? No. We're all circling the drain, and He's somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut."  
"Dean, that's enough!"

She walked over to him, running her hands on his chest once she reached him. She placed her hands on him and shoved, and he stumbled back, caught off guard by her.

"Stop."

Castiel stepped up behind Melinda.

"This is not a theological issue. It's strategy. With God's help, we can win."  
"Oh, give it up. This is a pipe dream, Cas."

Dean managed to step in front of Melinda as the angel walked right up to him, his face mere inches from Dean's. Blue eyes seemed to burn as Castiel's gravelly voice seemed to echo throughout the suddenly silent room.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. Now, I'm hunted. I rebelled, and I did it—all of it—for you. And you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world, and I lost _everything_ for _nothing._ So keep your opinions to yourself."

Dean took a step back as Castiel stood his ground. Sam stood by the window, looking out of it, the weight of the world literally on his shoulders. Peyton stepped up to him, running her hand down his back. He gave her a tiny smile, wrapping one arm around her as he pulled her close to his side. Melinda laid a shaking hand to Dean's back, and he let out a breath as he turned to her, pulling her close to him. Bobby cleared his throat.

"You didn't come here just to rip us a new one. What's the real reason?"

Castiel took his eyes from Dean to look at Bobby.

"I did come for something. An amulet."  
"What kind of amulet?"

Castiel glanced at Melinda, who was wrapped in Dean's arms, eyes cast down to the floor. The angel spoke again.

"It's very rare, very powerful. One that burns hot in God's presence. It will help me find him."  
"What, like God EMF?"

Castiel nodded to Sam, and Bobby shook his head.

"I don't know anything about that."

Melinda did the same, Peyton speaking up.

"I don't think we have anything like that, but I can ask my mom."  
"There's no need. It's not any of you that I'm asking."

Castiel turned to Dean, looking him in the eyes. Dean shook his head.

"What, me?"

Castiel nodded, glancing down, and Melinda gasped.

"Oh my God, the necklace. The one you always wear."

She reached up, touching the weird-looking charm that stayed around Dean's neck, resting close to his heart. Dean looked down at it, reaching his hand up to touch it gently. He looked back to Castiel, who looked from the necklace to Dean's eyes.

"May I borrow it?"  
"What? No."

Dean closed his hand over it.

"Dean, give it to me."

He looked down at the amulet, running his finger over it, the memory of when he got it flashing through his mind. Ever since Sam gave it to him, that Christmas when he was twelve years old, Dean had worn it almost without pause. The four months he didn't have it, while he was in Hell, Sam wore it, gladly returning it when he realized that Dean was really back, really real. He'd worn the thing at his own damn wedding, under the suit, and now … He looked back at Castiel, meeting his eyes, and he sighed. He slid the necklace over his head, holding back until Castiel looked at him.

"Don't lose it, all right?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean handed him the necklace. Castiel closed his fingers over it, giving Dean a nod before disappearing, leaving behind only the sound of rustling wings and a burst of fresh, clean air. Dean let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over his chest.

"Damn it, I feel naked."

Melinda giggled from behind him, and Dean looked back at her. She was staring at the ground, and he let out a deep sigh. Bobby's phone began to ring, and he wheeled himself closer to the bed, picking it up.

"Hello? … Rufus? … What the hell's going on? I can barely hear you. … Demons? … Where are you? … Color—Colorado? … River Pass, Colorado? … Rufus!"

Bobby looked at the phone, closing it as he ran a hand over his beard. Melinda cleared her throat.

"Well … That didn't sound good."

Dean glanced at her.

"You could hear that?"  
"Her other senses are picking up where her sight left off."

Peyton smiled as she ran her hand across Melinda's hair. Melinda smiled before moving her head, looking more in Bobby's direction, eyes still cast down.

"Rufus is in trouble."  
"Sounds that way."

Bobby nodded, looking over from Sam to Dean.

"You boys up for a little road trip? I hear Colorado's beautiful this time of year."

Sam smiled, looking over to Peyton.

"What do you say, Curly? Tag along?"

Peyton smiled.

"Maybe."

Dean sighed, looking to Bobby.

"You keep your phone handy, just in case?"

Bobby waved him off, rolling back to his spot to stare out the window. Dean looked over, stopping when he saw the tear slide down Melinda's cheek.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Melinda let out a shaky breath as Dean took her hands, leading her to sit on the bed. She shook her head, gripping Dean's hands.

"I, uh … I can't go."  
"What? Mel, of course you …"

She brought her eyes up, not meeting his, and it hit him. She took in another breath, shaking her head.

"I'm worthless, Dean."

Everyone in the room spoke their objections to that statement, and Melinda smiled.

"Thank you. But you know it's true. I can't use my powers. I can't see to freeze or blow anything up. I can't move anything because I can't see it. I could get premonitions, I guess, but those aren't reliable. I just …"

She shook her head, and Dean stepped over, taking her in his arms. She let out a shuddering breath as she buried her face in his shoulder. Dean sighed.

"I'll stay with you."  
"No."

Melinda pulled back, shaking her head, laying her hands on his chest.

"You have to go. Rufus needs you. I ... I'll be fine."  
"Mel…"

Dean sighed again, and closed his eyes as Melinda reached up, gently running her hand over his face. He leaned his head down, closer to her, and she whispered to him.

"I, um… I'll stay here. Mom will be here. You know my brothers will watch out for me."  
"Dean?"

He lifted his head, keeping a hold on Melinda as he turned around to Bobby.

"I, uh … I'll watch out for her. I'll make sure she's okay."

Dean gave Bobby a tight smile, nodding.

"Thank you."

Bobby nodded at him, turning to Sam and Peyton.

"You better get, if you're going. Colorado's a little bit of a drive."

Sam and Peyton nodded, getting to their feet. Peyton gave Bobby a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Sam laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. Dean let go of Melinda long enough to go to Bobby, speaking low.

"Don't let her out of your sight. She's pretty … susceptible to attacks right now, and she can't defend herself, so—"  
"Son, I will make sure she's taken care of. Now go. Call if you need to."

Dean nodded, turning back to see Peyton step back from hugging Melinda, to see Sam kissing the top of her head. They glanced at Dean, before Sam reached for Peyton's hand, walking her out of the room. Dean walked over to Melinda, and she turned around, making him smile as he took her in his arms. She held him close, running her hands up and down his back. Dean sighed.

"You know, we haven't been very far apart since …"  
"Since we started the Apocalypse?"

Dean smiled, running a hand over her hair.

"Exactly."

Melinda moved to where her ear was over his heart.

"Then I guess you'll just have to hurry up and come back to me."

Dean kissed the top of her head.

"I guess so."

Melinda tightened her grip on him, then let out a long breath.

"You better get going. It'll take you at least a day to get there."

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."  
"I love you."  
"I love you."

He lifted his hands, taking hold of Melinda's face and kissing her. She let her hands rest on his arms, and he pulled back, kissing her forehead before turning and walking out. Melinda stood in the same place, until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"Mel?"

Bobby wheeled himself closer to her, and she backed up until she felt her legs hit the bed. She took in a breath, sitting down as she felt the tears come. Bobby wheeled over beside the bed, reaching out and taking her hand.

"We'll get through this, kid."

Melinda nodded, squeezing Bobby's hand.

"We have to."


End file.
